EDulation
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Kevin Barr and Eddward Marion Vincent. Sometimes they are lovey. Sometimes they are dovey. And even sometimes they are hurtful. But no matter the situation, they always seem to pull through. Rating will vary.
1. Meeting Nurse Edd

**Well, guess who has nothing to do today!  
I discovered KevEdd quiet a while back, maybe a year and a half ago or so. And let me tell you, at first I was horrified! How on earth could people ship poor sweet Double D with that big old bully, Kevin? But then, it grew on me and then I discovered the fanart. Let me tell you, KevEdd fanart is some of the best I've seen for any fandom.  
(Also, who else watched this when they were little, being their favourite show, and then having their parents groan about it? Hehe. My mother hated it's very soul.)  
So, here's my very first KevEdd/EEnE fic ever~ I hope you like**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"You really should be more careful, Kevin," Eddward says as he rubs alcohol over a scrape on Kevin's knee. The nurse's aide takes care to wipe away any dirt and grime and bandages up the flesh wound with expertise.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin says quietly, watching the aide from the cot. It's raised but Eddward still has to bend down a bit. The imagery races through is teenage male mind, sending a wave of heat from his stomach down. He won't let himself blush like a girl.

Eddward's head bobs and he smiles, his gap peaking through his lips. It's a lovely sight for someone like Kevin, who is head-over-heels enamoured with the beanie-wearing-magnifying-glass-toting boy.

"Well, I think you're all patched up again, Kevin. You really should take more caution in your actions. Being as active as you, it's quite easy to get more than just a scrape." Eddward holds out the nurse's jar of lollies and Kevin takes one, even though he knows he won't be able to savor it until later, away from the prying eyes of the football team.

"Yeah, I'll try and do that." Kevin hops down and punches Eddward lightly on the arm. The aide stumbles a bit and smiles shyly.

"Y-yes, well, I'm sure you have class now, don't dawdle." Eddward writes a note for Kevin's teacher and sends him on his way.

Once the door has clicked shut, Kevin feels his face burn bright red. He pulls his baseball cap down and shrugs his shoulders to strut down the hall to his class. The lollie is in his pocket and he smiles to himself, knowing it's just another reminder that he got to see Eddward again today.

* * *

As wonderful an athlete as he is, Kevin really is accident prone. This has been the fifth time this week that Eddward has patched up his high school crush.

The football star had swaggered in, hands shoved in his pockets and baseball cap pulled over his eyes. He looked stunning to Eddward, until Kevin said something about a scrape and Eddward's mind started whirling.

He had Kevin sit while he got the items needed to bandage the scrape. Eddward was self-conscious as he bent in front of Kevin to work on his knee. He got nervous a lot around the athlete and tended to ramble on whatever task he was on.

"You really should be more careful, Kevin."

"Yeah, whatever."

Eddward lets a tiny smile slip across his face. He's turned away anyway so Kevin couldn't see it. He liked how Kevin could do that. Not care about injuring himself, even if it's just a scrape.

Eddward places a bandage over Kevin's knee and announces he's done. As an afterthought, Eddward offers him a lollie and almost regrets it. Kevin is popular, the star athlete of the school. He wouldn't want a lollie, those were for children!

Kevin takes one, but doesn't eat it. He must be being polite for Eddward's sake.

He hops off the cot and the two stand in silence for nearly a minute before Eddward begins to write a note for Kevin. "Y-Yes, well, I'm sure you have a class now, don't dawdle." He hands over the note and they don't touch fingers.

Kevin leaves without another word and as soon as the door is shut, Eddward feels his knees wobble and he nearly falls to the floor, his stomach fluttering like it always did when Kevin visited him in the nurse's office.


	2. Peach Creek Cobblers

**Some more KevEdd before I call it a night, my lovely readers~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Peach Creek, being the tiny community it was, had a record graduating number of 57. That was back in '99 before people moved out due to the lack of funding for the construction that just never got around the being finished.

Nowadays, in the '10s, the graduating class of 2013 had exactly fifteen people. That was including Plank, the honorary Peach Creek student.

And with such a small graduating class, the school's varsity athletic teams were very small, usually not having enough members to play tournaments.

Like the football team, which was mandatory for all male students as their physical education credit. There were only eight male students.

"C'mon, you ladies!" Team Captain Kevin shouted at the other boys. The Peach Creek football team was practicing after school. They would be playing a faux-game that Friday with Lemon Brook. "Move it! Do you want to be pounded by those Lemon Jerks?!"

The team was running laps at this moment, including the shouting captain, though he was much further along than the others. "There'll be extra push-ups for the last one done!" he shouted.

The team groaned, but pushed on. Double D, probably the only member who completely despised the team he was forced on (although Jimmy probably disliked it as well), was bringing up the rear, just a few steps behind Jimmy, who was heaving quite heavily.

'Oh, curse this short stature of mine,' Double D thought to himself. He knew Kevin would make him stay after everyone else had left. He always did.

The practice lasted until five-thirty and by that time, Ed and Eddy, Double D's best friends were running, faster than they had during their laps, home, leaving behind the third member of their trio.

"Alright, Double Dweeb," Kevin said. "Let's work on those skinny arms of yours."

Double D frowned and glanced at Kevin, but followed his orders. He dropped to his knees, disliking the grass stains he was getting on his pant legs and dirt that was covering his hands. Kevin squatted down next to him.

"Give me ten to start with and we'll go from there," Kevin said quietly.

Double D tried his hardest, honestly he did, but he never really was good at physical activities. And push-ups were terribly hard to accomplish when one had skinny, noodle arms, even if they didn't weigh that much.

His arms shook as he reached his fifteenth push-up, Kevin counting out loud and encouraging him to keep going. But at twenty, Double D collapsed onto the ground, his arms spent.

Kevin sighed with frustration. "Well," he said, "That was one more than last time. You're improving at least."

Double D gave Kevin a small smile, wiping off the dirt and grass, frowning at every stain he found on his uniform.

Kevin held out a hand to help up the other boy. "Good job, Dork," he said, pecking Double D on the cheek. "Next time we'll work on passing the ball."

Double D flushed furiously, but nodded and smiled shyly.


	3. New in Town

**Note: Gah... Little Double D with his gap tooth. Most adorable thing ever. .n. Also... fat Nazz... but not yet. soon...**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

Mother and Father got new job transfers recently and little Eddward was taken along to their new home across the country. He was a little scared, but also excited to meet a whole new set of people.

The moving truck had already brought all of their things to their new house and now Eddward sat in his car seat while Mother and Father drove in the front seat and talked about their job. Eddward knew better than to disturb them while discussing work so he busied himself with the scenery rushing by.

The big city buildings had long since passed and now they were passing by a large field of wheat. There was a small town a little further ahead and that was where home was now.

Mother and Father pulled into a little cul-de-sac at approximately two-thirty. Two-story houses lined the one-way road. They were all uniform, but with little differences to each for the different families that lived there.

Eddward saw a boy and girl staring at his car as they passed by to their new house. Maybe he could introduce himself once he'd helped Mother and Father with anything they needed?

Father pulled into an empty drive and he and Mother got out, inspecting the front lawn and face of the house. They looked pleased.

Eddward unbuckled himself and carefully hopped out of the car, following his parents silently, taking in all the new things.

The inside was full of carefully labeled boxes. Their furniture had white sheets over them and upstairs, Eddward found his room, since it held the boxes with all his things.

He busied unpacking, placing his books on his new desk, standing on his tiptoes to reach over the edge. His baby cactus, labeled Jim, was placed in the window sill for some much needed sun. He found his label maker and got to labeling all his new things; his bed, closet, door, window, desk.

Once everything was in its carefully designated place, little Eddward make his way downstairs to help with Mother and Father. He searched the living room and then the kitchen and found a sticky note hanging off the counter at his eye-level.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Mother and I have gone to purchase a few groceries for the week. Please unpack the bathroom amenities for the according bathrooms._

_Love, Father_

Eddward disposed of the sticky note and hurried to complete the task his Father left him before his parents returned home. He found the boxes labeled for each bathroom and unpacked and settled everything into its rightful place.

Just as he was finishing, there was a knock on the door. Eddward hurried down the stairs, careful to hold the banister like Mother always reminded him to, and answered on the third knock.

"Hello, I'm Eddward," he said as he opened the door. He smiled wide, showing off the gap in his teeth. The girl and boy from earlier were standing there.

The girl giggled. "Hello, Eddward. It's nice to meet you." She giggled some more and nudged the boy in his ribs.

"Yeah, hey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Eddward said politely.

"I'm Nazz, by the way," the blonde-haired girl said. "And this is Kevin. Do you wanna come play with us? We could show you the other kids here? There's lots."

"I'm not sure I should leave, just yet, Nazz," Eddward said. "Mother and Father left to purchase a few groceries and I don't think it wise to leave without their acknowledgment."

Nazz frowned, but nodded, and Kevin shrugged.

"I'd love to accompany you later, though. I'm very excited to meet the acquaintance of my new neighbors.

"Just steer clear of the Eds," Kevin said.

Eddward didn't quite follow his train of thought. "Excuse me, Kevin, but what do you mean by that?"

Kevin shrugged. "The Eds. They live down the street. Their dorks."

"Well, even so, I think it's intriguing that there are others so nearby who share a variation of my name."

"Anyways," Nazz cut in. "We'll see you later, Eddward! You should totally come over once your parents get home!"


	4. Another Dork

**Note: Just a few different ways that Kevin met Edd as children. (I suddenly have a craving for jawbreakers after getting into this fandom...)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin watched from his front yard as a moving truck pulled into the cul-de-sac. It was huge and rumbled and shook the ground as it passed before stopping in front of the house across the street.

He watched as a little boy hopped out, followed by two adults. The little boy looked around and then followed his parents, all three going in to the house.

The red-head played with his ball some more, forgetting about the family until the door opened again almost an hour later. The little boy looked up and down the street before spotting him.

He wore a black hat and blue overalls. He had buck teeth and a stupid grin as he waved and scurried across the street, looking both ways twice before crossing.

"Hello, my name's Eddward, with two ds." Eddward stuck out his hand, his stupid grin still plastered across his face.

Kevin stared at him for a moment. He didn't shake hands and turned back to his ball. "Dork," he muttered under his breath.

Eddward's face fell and he retracted his hand. "I-It was nice to meet you," he said quietly before scurrying back across the street to his home.

The boy's parents were back outside, carrying boxes into the open door and Eddward slid between their legs, sticking close.

This went on for a while until two other boys down the street came outside. Eddward, seeing them, hesitantly went to greet them.

Kevin watched. Eddward introduced himself just the same and Ed and Eddy introduced themselves. Eddward seemed ecstatic that they all shared a similar name. Eddy just looked bored until the new kid shut up and he started talking about his latest scam involving Ed and a T.V.

The moving truck left late that afternoon. Eddward was back at his house with his parents and Kevin's mom was calling him inside for supper, asking if he'd met the new little boy across the street yet.


	5. Dinner at Kevin's House!

**Note: I can't seem to end these smoothly... meh**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin trudged across the street to Double D's house as the sun began to set. It was almost dinner time and he was starving, but no, his mother sent him over to the Vincent house to invite the dork over.

As the door, Kevin banged loudly, hoping to frighten the dork on the other side to alleviate some of his anger. There was a gasp and then the door swung open, Double D heaving.

"Good Lord, Kevin! You nearly gave me heart palpitations!" Collecting himself, Double D remembered his manners. "Would you like to come in? I can offer you a refreshment."

"Ah, nah, thanks. Uh, my mom asked me to invite you over for dinner."

"Really? That's very considerate of her." Double D smiled. "Then I accept. S-Should I bring something over? I can—"

"Nah, just come on. Everything's ready anyways."

Double D hurried to slip on his shoes and then followed Kevin across the street.

"T-Thank you very much, Mrs. Barr, for inviting me to dinner. It's lovely," Double D said once he was sat at the dinner table with the Barr family.

"Oh, no problem, dear, Kevin told me your parents are away a lot so I thought you could do with a good, home-cooked meal."

Kevin groaned and slipped in his seat, playing with the potatoes on his plate. Beside him, Double D sat perfectly straight, the epitome of table manners.

The two eldest Barrs made chitchat about work and Kevin and Double D ate in silence, glancing sideways at each other occasionally.

At dessert, Double D thanked Mrs. Barr once more and offered to do the dishes as thanks.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Eddward, you're a guest." Mrs. Barr smiled. "Now if only you could get Kevin to offer." She laughed as her son flushed and pulled his cap down.

"What was it your parents did again," Mr. Barr asked as the continued dessert.

"O-Oh! Um, Mother and Father are neurosurgeons."

Mr. Barr nodded, probably trying to remember what exactly a neurosurgeon was. Mrs. Barr took up the next question.

"Do you have any siblings, Eddward?"

"Oh, no. Mother and Father are very busy with their work so I don't think—a second child would only hinder them." He smiled softly.

"Kevin's an only child as well. If you're ever lonely in that big old house, feel free to come visit us," Mrs. Barr explained. "You're excellent company!"

Double D blushed and thanked her kindly. "W-Well, I think I'd best take my leave. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." Eddward got up from the table and thanked his hosts once more. "It was a lovely dinner, Mrs. Barr, thank you very much. And thank you for your hospitality as well."


	6. Mr Vincent in Room 304

**Note: Awkward Kevin is awkward and Science Teacher!DD is adorkable~**

**I don't own EEnE and Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr.**

* * *

Across the teacher's lounge, Mr. Barr stared with stalker-expertise at Mr. Vincent.

Four round tables, a counter and a printer machine stood between them, along with a few other teachers, but they didn't really matter to the P.E. Coach as he watched the black-haired Science teacher work on making copies of worksheets for his students.

The Fourth Grade Literature teacher, Miss Nazz, took a seat next to Mr. Barr. She watched silently for a few minutes, a sneaky smile on her face as she watched her friend stare unabashedly at the object of his affections.

She cleared her throat after a while.

"What?" Kevin said shortly. He still glanced back at Mr. Vincent through his periphery.

"Oh nothing," Nazz teased. "Just watching a dog drool over a bone."

Kevin huffed. "Whatever."

"Other than staring at Edd, what's up? Have the third graders finally turned your brain to mush?"

Mr. Barr chuckled. "As if. They're the best behaved out of all the brats.

Eddward finished with the copy machine and left the lounge, probably to organize the papers further. Kevin slumped back in his chair.

"You should just tell him already. If you don't hurry Nat will sink his claws in first," Nazz said as she sipped a drink.

Kevin growled. Nat, or Nathan, while one of his best friends, was also one of the most annoying people he knew. The receptionist was loud, crude, and not at all subtle in his half-assed attempts to seduce Mr. Vincent.

"That would never happen. Edd's too shy to be with Nat."

"But not to be with you? I seem to remember a certain red-haired young man stumbling into our apartment not too long ago, drunk and running his mouth about some 'hot-ass' he saw as he staggered home."

"Shut up," Kevin said, pulling the bill of his baseball cap down his face. "One time, Nazz."

"One time, in recent history," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"I'm telling you though, if you don't hurry up, he'll be gone and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Ugh. Fine! I'll do it… Tomorrow." He got up and hurried to the gym then, saying something about setting up for the fifth grade.

After the last bell of the day let out and the chaos that was elementary release, Kevin made his way very slowly down the corridor, past the teacher's lounge, toward the science hall.

Even though he'd told Nazz he would talk to Eddward tomorrow, he'd somehow scrounged up the courage to do it after school. Somehow.

Down the hall, Mr. Vincent was outside his classroom, hanging up his student's recent science projects on the wall. He would bend down to pick up another project and thumbtack and as Kevin walked down the hall, he couldn't help but stare and maybe drool a little bit.

"H-Hey," he said as he came closer.

Mr. Vincent jumped, dropping the things in his hands. "Oh! Mr. Barr, you scared me. I thought you might have been Mr. Goldberg." He apologized and bent back down to pick up his things.

"Oh? Were you expecting him?" Kevin asked, hoping for a negative.

"No, actually. But Mr. Goldberg does seem to have a certain knack for sneaking up on me." He tacked another project. "I'm not sure why, but he's a bit touchy, if you understand."

Kevin shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, anyways, I came to ask if you had anything planned after work? Maybe you wanted to grab some dinner?"

"Dinner? Um, well I was hoping to go over my curriculum for the second semester tonight, but I suppose I could take a night off. It's good to clear one's head sometimes. What were you planning?" One last project was pinned up.

"Oh, um, I was feeling like something spicy tonight so maybe Mexican?"

Mr. Vincent smiled. "Alright. May I ask where it is you would like to dine?"

When Eddward's back was turned, Kevin smiled at the way he spoke. It was so formal, and dare he think it? Cute.

"Uh, maybe that little café thing on the other side of town? It's not the best, but it's good and not too noisy."

"I think that's sufficient. Should I ready myself to leave with you or am were you planning to meet up at the restaurant?"

"Um, uh, We could carpool, if you want."


	7. Mr Vincent's Abhorrence

**Note: The random Latino reference is because of Salty Marshmallows on Tumblr. She made me love Latino!Edd very hard.**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

It was kind of weird, standing there, kissing Double D on his front porch. Not the kissing itself, actually. That had been going on for a few months, but the weird thing was that Kevin had never done it in front of the Latino's father.

Even with his eyes closed, Kevin could feel Double D's father's eyes drilling holes into him. That was odd in itself, though. Growing up, it seemed like he'd never met Double D's parents. They always seemed to be gone on some business trip or another. But now that Double D was older, now that they were all older, his parents were home more often and Kevin now understood that the sticky-note-writing parents were very protective of their offspring.

Kevin ended the kiss abruptly, getting too wigged out by the older man staring at them. He tried to focus on Double D, who was blushing and fidgeting and apologizing quietly for his father's behaviour.

"Don't feel too intimidated, Kevin," Double D said, giving a quick peck to the edge of Kevin's lips. "Father really isn't a violent man. The worst he would do is a stern talking to."

"Uh, yeah. I guess I should be going." He gave Double D another peck. "Bye Edd, M-Mr. Vincent."

Double D's father nodded sternly, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder, leading him inside, probably to interrogate him on Kevin's behaviour and whether or not he had been a proper gentleman.

Before he shut the door though, he stared at Kevin in a different manner than the glares he'd been giving since the two had started going out.

"If I ever find out you've hurt my son, Mr. Barr, I can guarantee the pain will be reciprocated." Then he waved goodnight and shut the door, turning the lights out so Kevin had to stumble in the dark until he got to the sidewalk.


	8. Mama's Questions

**Note: Not gonna lie, as much as I love Latino!Edd, I know exactly two Spanish words. I took German in high school exactly for the reason of _not_ learning Spanish. (And ended up falling in love with those silly German people...) Because of this, I resorted to using Google Translate and I apologize for the poor translations; they are just simple sentences, but yeah... I should invest in a Spanish dictionary one of these days...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Oh, _mi Bebé_. Tell Mother how your date went," Mother said as she sat Eddward down. She sputtered out a mixture of English and Spanish in her excitement in finally being able to sit down with her little _hijo_.

"It was fine, Mother," Eddward said. He glanced back at the door where his father was still standing, the door ajar. Hopefully he wasn't lecturing Kevin too bad.

"I want details, _Querido_. Your mother hasn't been around much, but she is now and she wants details."

Eddward giggled at his mother. She really could be a handful now that she was home. He gave in, though. "Kevin took me out to dinner, Mother, nothing fancy, but nothing too casual, either."

"You didn't have any trouble, I hope?"

"If you are insinuating that the wait staff were uncomfortable serving a homosexual couple, then no, Kevin and I had no trouble."

His mother smiled. "_Bueno_,_ bueno_. _¿Te beso de buenas noches?_"

Eddward blushed bright red. "Mother! I implore you don't ask such things!"

"_Sólo puedo pedirle a su padre, después_."

Sighing, Eddward gave in again. "_Si_, he did, Mother, if you must know. And he did so in front of Father, who I am sure will embellish the details to fit his preconceived ideals of Kevin to you when you ask him later."

Eddward's mother smiled. "I just tease, Eddward, dear. But you must know I am happy for you. Your father and I weren't here when we should have been and I can't excuse our actions, but I can say that despite our mistakes, you have turned out to be a fine young man and I am happy for you and your choices." She kissed his forehead, lifting his ski hat to do so.

Father came in then, falling into his chair with grace. His face was still stern as it had been when he was glaring at Kevin. He cleared his throat and nodded his head to his wife and son.

"Oh, dear, Eddward was just enlightening me of his lovely evening out. This Kevin boy sounds like a lovely young man." Mother smiled at her husband and winked at her son. "I hope we can invite him to dinner soon to have a formal meeting. The porch is no place for a proper get-together."


	9. Cirque de Ed

**Note: Was there a Cirque de Ed scam? I can't recall...**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

"Come one, come all; to Cirque de Ed!"

Eddward, currently the tightrope act in his friend' Eddy's latest scheme to con money out of their neighbors, was trembling as he was outfitted in a spandex suit, standing on a ladder before a length of rope precariously tied across the alley. Surely he wasn't actually expected to cross that, right?

Some of the cul-de-sac children began wondering over, pockets lined with their allowance. Eddy kept shouting about all the hastily made attractions.

A little further down the alley, Eddward's other friend, Ed, was readying himself to jump from a tree branch into a kiddy pool. Nothing good could come from that, Eddward was sure of.

Eddward caught sight of a red-hatted, red-headed boy, walking along with the school heart-throb. His shoulder's were slumped and his hands were shoved into his pockets, but he was listening to what Nazz was talking about with mild interest.

"The Eds sure have outdone themselves this time, right Kev?" The blonde asked.

"Whatever," Kevin responded, not at all amazed by the poorly put-together props.

Eddward's knees knocked together and he nearly tumbled off the ladder. He steadied himself as Eddy led his first customers over to him.

"Now watch and be amazed as Crazy Edd walks across the rickety rope bridge!" Eddy, wearing an impromptu Ring Leader's hat lead over Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, and Kevin, all of them waiting for Eddward to do something.

Not entirely sure of the structure of the rope, Edd carefully took a step forward, off the ladder. He didn't know when he'd thrown all rhyme and reason to the wind, letting himself lark about like his dear friend, Ed.

With the first step safely balanced on the thin rope, Eddward carefully took another step, abandoning the safety of the ladder, but that was when everything went south, quite literally, for Eddward.

As soon as his second foot left the ladder-top, Eddward tipped forward as the rope wobbled and broke under his weight. He had enough time to yelp and clamp his eyes shut as he fell.

But instead of the rocky dirt of the alley, Eddward was slumped forward, his feet on the ground, albeit a little wobbly on their own.

He peeked open his eyes and found Kevin holding him up, a scowl on his face.

"God, Eddy," he spat. "Can't you go a day without hurting your own friends?" He hefted Eddward up onto his own feet and started sweeping up his sleeves, advancing on Eddy, who was shouting something back as a retort.

Ed came bounding up then, wrapping Edd into a chest-constricting hug. He blubbered something about Kevin saving Double D's life as he cried into his friend's ski hat.

"Okay, Ed, you can let me down now," Eddward cooed to his large friend. "I'm fine now."

Cirque de Ed ended with Eddy sporting a black eye and Eddward now with a slight phobia of tightropes and ladders.

After pounding Eddy, Kevin came back over to Ed and Edd.

"You okay, man?" he asked, hands now back in his pockets and his sleeves back around his wrists.

"Oh, yes. Perfectly stable now, Kevin. Thank you."

"Alright." Kevin lightly thumped Eddward's shoulder who stumbled into Ed, and left again with Nazz, who was now complaining about Eddy with Sarah.

Eddward held his thrumming arm and smiled a bit, ducking his head.

"Why is your face as red as Princess Zork's, Double D?" Ed asked suddenly. Edd pulled his ski hat over his eyes and groaned.

"No reason, Ed. Let's get Eddy home and apply an ice compact now so the swelling doesn't get so bad."


	10. The Walking Edd

**Note: Who doesn't love zombies? Well... Kevin doesn't if they are Edd-Zombies. /sad face**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Huuurgh."

Another one was coming! Kevin tightened the grip on his trusty baseball bat and turned around slow, careful not to make too sudden a movement. The Zeke's seemed to respond to fast movement.

"Grrhh."

Behind him, Nazz gasped. Kevin turned back to her, breaking one of his only rules; never show your back to a Zeke.

"K-Kevin!" Nazz whispered, frightened. She held a terrible look on her face, tears swelling up in her eyes and she pointed at the zombie.

"What, Nazz?"

"Look!"

Kevin turned back around, getting ready to bust the skull of the undead human, but stopped as soon as he saw what exactly was inching near him.

Purple jeans, orange shirt, black ski hat… "Eddward?"

"Hnnrgh."

"Oh God…" The bat fell from his grip, clinking to the ground with a metallic clunk.

"Kevin…" Nazz said behind him, coming up to place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so—"

"No." The red-head watched as the Zeke, as Eddward stumbled towards him slowly. It, he moaned and opened his mouth, black drool dripping down his chin, onto the floor. His gums were exposed, his lips torn and ripped apart.

The usually neat-freak boy that Kevin had learned to love and care for before all of this had happened, was now dirty. Blood flaked off his shirt, his pants were ripped and fall from his hips slowly. His skin was grey and his veins were clearly visible. His eyes, though… His eyes had no pupils; white film covered the blue colour they really were.

"Kevin, we have to leave. He'll get us if we don't."

Kevin dropped down to pick up the bat he'd dropped. "I have to do something first."

"No, Kevin, you don't have to do that. We can just leave and if there's a cure, we can give it to him and Double D will turn back to normal. You don't have to do this."

Kevin didn't listen, he shook off her hand, and walked forward, towards the hollow shell of Eddward Vincent. He raised his arms over his head, looking into the murky white eyes of his dork and then slammed the bat down.


	11. Mama Edd

**Note: One more for today~ (I picture Al the Bush as the younger child and Jim as the older, so we only have Jim here for now~)**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

"Oh, filthy, filthy, filthy."

Kevin glanced up from the sports section of the morning's newspaper. Across from him, his husband sat at the edge of his chair, a spoon of mushy organic homemade baby food dripping onto the table. Their child, little baby Jim, was cooing and drooling and not at all letting his father feed him his breakfast.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy," Kevin heard Eddward murmur again under his breath.

Kevin sighed, setting down the paper. "Okay, give me the spoon, Mommy."

"What?"

"You're talking to yourself, now let me feed Jim and you go clean something."

Eddward practically threw the spoon at his husband and ran from the room (most likely to the bathroom to clean his hands and change his shirt as the cuffs were stained green.

The red-head chuckled as he took Eddward's seat, picking up the spoon and stuffing it in his son's mouth, yanking it back before he could clamp down and waiting for him to swallow.

"Of course your Daddy wouldn't be able to feed you without freaking out," he cooed at the baby. "He's anal retentive, you know. Hate's germs and dirt." Kevin spooned some more mush and fed it to Jim. "Now you have to promise me you'll make all the messes you can while your Daddy is around. Track in dirt, throw your food, don't wash behind your ears."

"You'd better not be corrupting our child, Kevin Barr," Eddward said suddenly, causing Kevin to drop the small bowl of baby food all over the floor. Jim burst out laughing, green mush and drool running down his chin.

"What? What? No! We're just bonding over breakfast." Kevin hurried to grab a rag before Edd could go into complete housewife mode and mop the entire house. "Man time!"

Eddward sighed. "As long as you aren't teaching our child horrendous manners." His eye twitched a little when Kevin hastily wiped up the food and left streaks under the chairs.


	12. Kevin's Vexation

**Note: I had a harrowing experience with a silverfish today at the elementary library when I was moving books... /shudders**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

Everything Edd did was irksome. His stupid hat, his dorky smile and gap tooth, and especially his dumb mannerisms. They way he had to repeat things multiple times.

"Oh, filthy, filthy, filthy." "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." "Pant, pant, pant!"

It drove Kevin up the wall for Christ's sake!

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock woke him up as usual and Kevin slid out of bed, trying to ignore the mumbled, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," as he found his pants. Sometimes he just wanted to sock Eddward in his little mouth.

After showering and stumbling through their small, dark apartment, Kevin made himself breakfast using the carefully and obsessively labeled items in the kitchen. Sometimes, just to spite Edd, Kevin would misplace things purposely. Of course that would earn him an earful, but Kevin had no problem ignoring him for something else.

Eddward stumbled out into the kitchen as Kevin was rinsing his dishes, trying to hurry out the door for work. He mumbled a good morning and sat at the table, his head in his arms. He would clean the table after Kevin left, he knew.

As the red-head was tugging on his shoes, he heard Eddward from the kitchen. "Good bye, Kevin," he said sleepily. "Have a good day, I love you."

And as Kevin nodded to him and shut the door, his brown bag lunch made by Eddward the night before with a little note on his napkin like a mother would do for her son, Kevin couldn't help but feel terrible for feeling such harsh things towards his love.


	13. Rise of the Titans

**Note: I don't know if anyone has crossed these two yet, but I have so...! Here is one of a couple of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) crossovers. I wrote it after finding the first ****volume at my local B&N this weekend~ (I also highly recommend you go watch this anime! It's bloody though, very bloody so squeamish people should be weary.)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Because of the up rise of Titan attacks on the outer wall, all of-age children in the two outer walls were subject to the training corps to join the garrisons or even, for the top ten percent, the military police brigade.

With the rising number of Titan attacks, the commissioned military was also losing members just as quick, whether it is sacrifice on the battle field or abandonment into the third most inner wall to escape the fighting.

And as much as Eddward wished he could do the same, to escape the training corps, to fail the tests and be forced off to pull weeds and potatoes, he couldn't ever find the courage or strength to abandon his friends to their doom without him.

He wasn't a fighter. He was a pacifist, a words man who never raised his fist to anyone. Because of this, he was beat up, but Eddward always stayed true to his beliefs.

That was why, when the ceremony of the 156th training corps was being held and as the top ten percent of the students were being called and all his friends names were shouted into the microphone, Eddward decided he hated the Titans. He hated them for condemning all his friends to a short life on the battle field. And he hated them for not having a true reason for their attacks. The random melee of screaming humans as they scrambled to escape before a Titan could scoop them up and crush them, eat them, kill them.

They made little, pacifist Eddward truly hate them with all his might, wanting them dead and gone. And he would make sure they all fell even if it killed him in doing so.

As long as his friends were kept safe, he would try anything to destroy the plague that had been storming down on the humans for these thousands of years.


	14. One More Try

**Note: Gah! More Eren-Double D-SnK stuff!**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

The 3D Maneuver gear training was highly embarrassing. Either you got it right the first time, getting praised by your peers and a nod of acceptance by the captain, or you flopped this way and that and onto your face in the dirt and were laughed and shouted at.

Eddward had a good understanding of physics and weight distribution, but theory was a completely different thing to actual practice.

His turn was coming up and Eddward worried silently to himself, going over equations and interferences in his head. He had to get this right! He had to!

"Barr, Kevin!"

Eddward's head shot up, looking towards the red-head who was hooking himself up in the practice gear. He had his red cap on and a smirk across his face. He signaled his ready and was lifted into the air. Effortlessly, Kevin was able to balance himself upright. He swayed gently as he shifted his weight left and right, ready to move at a moment's notice.

He barked out a laugh and was let down, getting a nod from the captain and was surrounded by his group of peers. Eddward sighed helplessly and stepped up to the contraction as his name was called out.

Taking a few deep breaths, Eddward nodded his head to the two aides and they began lifting him up. He started off well, keeping his balance and swaying gently if he felt he was leaning too far in one direction.

But then, suddenly, Eddward fell forward, losing any balance and smashing his face into the red dirt. Snickers could be heard all around him as he was unhooked and shouted at to practice lest he be failed and shipped off to the fields to work in the sun.

Holding his bleeding nose, Eddward kept his head down, tears swimming, and maneuvered around the crowd until he was in the back, away from everyone else.

He was so stupid. Of course he wouldn't be able to conquer the 3D Maneuver gear. He was Eddward for God's sake! Little, weak, pathetic Eddward. Everyone from his village knew him as the egghead who was never seen with his head outside of a book.

How was he supposed to keep his friends safe if he couldn't even make it through training? He was a failure and a weakling…

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Oh great…

Eddward lifted his head enough to see who was calling for him.

"Hey, dude, the cap's been calling for you. If you don't get up there, he'll totally kick you out of training, for sure."

Kevin held out a hand, lifting him up and leading him back to the front of the crowd. Eddward wiped his nose on his sleeve, promising himself to disinfect it later that night; being in the military was by no means an excuse to be sloppy.

"You're gonna use different gear. The cap said yours looks a little off."

Eddward, like a robot, went about unhooking the gear around his waist, letting it drop to the ground. He was shoved forward and handed a new gear and was hooked up once more to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

He was lifted up and Eddward, determined not to be yelled at again, focused on his balance distribution, swaying with the breeze and trying desperately not to mess up again. He couldn't fail anymore!


	15. Birdie Birdy

**Note: bunneh suit~ (I hate it when people say I eat like a bird. /pouts I'm female and eat constantly. I'm always snacking on something, yet I don't ever gain weight. It's not bird food, dang it!) Also, I hope everyone is enjoying these! Please, if you would like to see something specific, I'd gladly try and do so!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin liked to call it bird food; to tease him and call him a girl, but Eddward just could not find it in himself to actually sit down with Kevin and partake in consuming the same amounts of grease and empty calories that his red-headed love did.

His salads and the occasional vegetable soup were perfectly fine, thank you very much.

But time and time again, when Kevin took Edd out for dinner or lunch, he would always nag or tease him about his food choice.

"If you choose something different one time sometime soon, then I'll have one of those salads you always go one about," Kevin said one day as he and Edd walked to their morning Biology lecture. He'd tipped Edd's beanie over his eyes before hand, making sure to have the boy's attention.

"Oh, is that so, Kevin? And is this a bet I hear forming?"

Kevin smirked. "Maybe. I just don't think you could eat a whole eight ounce steak in one sitting."

"Is that so? Well, I don't think you are able to consume a healthy salad and be satisfied."

"Well, I think we have our bet, Dork." Kevin held out his hand, shaking it with Edd's. "Winner…"

"Winner gets the satisfaction of being coined victorious as well as…" Eddward smiled, his eyes shifting and making Kevin rile up with excitement.

"Winner also gets to watch as the loser parades through the pavilion in a rabbit suit."

Kevin burst out laughing. "Oh, you'd look adorable!"

"Ah, ah," Edd wagged his finger. "Don't assume things, Kevin."


	16. The Aristocat

**Note: Kitty!AU~ Who doesn't love their favourite characters turned full cat? Also, A molly is a female breeding cat.**

**I own nothing! Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr.**

* * *

Eddward licked at his paws, completing his daily cleaning ritual. The sun was setting and as he sat in front of the window as he did every night, Eddward took the time to clean his fur before he would climb into bed with his human.

Just as he was wiping at his ears, eyes closed and vulnerable, a tap at the window sounded, causing Eddward to jump up with a yowl.

Outside, on the dirty window ledge, a stray tomcat sat, staring at him.

Eddward hissed quietly, knowing full well the cat couldn't get to him with the glass pane between them, but the principle still stood; this cat was encroaching on his home.

"Go away, stray!" He said, flicking his tail with agitation. "My human won't like it if he sees you."

The tom on the other side laughed, pawing lightly on the window. "Yeah, yeah, toots." He flicked his own tail mockingly.

"Leave, I implore you!" Eddward's ears lowered, his protest at this new cat's presence becoming known.

"Why would I leave when I have this lovely sight sitting right in front of me?"

Eddward scoffed. "I'll have you know that watching others while they bathe is quite rude."

"I'll have you know, toots, that bathing in front of a window is only grounds for someone to start watching."

His whiskers bristled as he stood, getting ready to hop down from the desk that kept him level with the window. "Not if the one bathing is in their home, trying to enjoy a lovely sunset." With that he turned and hopped down, leaving the stray cat to watch as he climbed a set of stairs with a human.

The next evening, the stray showed up again.

Eddward hissed a bit louder this time.

"Calm down, toots," he said with a laugh. "I wasn't watching you bathe this time. I played 'gentleman' and waited for the molly to finish her routine."

"I'll have you know, I am no molly," Eddward sniffed, turning up his nose.

"Coulda fooled me, toots."

"I have no obligation to display myself for some stray tommiecat."

The tom laughed again. "You sure are a sassy one. House cats usually aren't so sparky. Good to know the humans haven't taken away all your traits yet."

"The humans haven't taken anything of mine, thank you very much. They've provided for me and I care for them very much. I would appreciate if you would not insult them in front of me."

"Toots, they've collared you. You're nothing but some cute thing they get a kick out of every now and again."

Eddward didn't answer, just flicked his tail and hopped away from the window, climbing the stairs like the night before.

"Why must you insist on returning every night?" Eddward asked as the stray hopped up onto the ledge.

"I told you the first night. There was something to watch on the other side."

Eddward glared at him.

"And, maybe because I've never seen a cat with a coat quite like yours," he tried. Eddward didn't buy it.

"If you are so interested in knowing me, why have you for the past week failed to give me a simple name?"

"Dang, I dunno, toots. The name's Kevin."

"I see, well… It's nice to meet you, Kevin."

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

Oh, of course, excuse me. My name is Eddward, with two ds." Eddward stood to show his tags to the cat on the other side. Kevin chuckled.

"Was that your name or did the humans call you that?"

Eddward huffed. "If you are going to criticize it, I can always find another window that you aren't able to reach."

"Okay, okay! Fine. It's a nice name, Edd."

"Eddward."

"Toots."

"Haven't you any family or friends to bother instead of myself?"

"Hell if I know." Kevin was sat on the ledge once more as he watched Eddward lay on the desk, both their tails swaying gently.

"I'd appreciate if you do not use just crude language, Kevin."

"You're such a prude, Edd."

"Eddward."

"Toots."

Eddward sighed, lowering his head onto his paws and closing his eyes. "You have such a way to give me quite a headache."

"You're just too easy to rile up."

They were quiet for a while. The sun was almost set and Eddward would be leaving soon for bed.

"So, when am I going to meet you without this stupid glass in the way?"

Eddward looked up Kevin. "Who says we are meeting somewhere?"

"No one. I'm asking."

"Oh… Well… I'm sure I could convince my human to allow me a chance to explore outside someday, I—"

"Wait. You've never been outside?"

"N-No, but I don—"

"What the hell is wrong with those humans?!"

"N-Nothing! They jus—"

"Just, nothing! As soon as I can, I'm breaking you out so you can see all you're missing out on."

Eddward squirmed. "I don't think I'm all comfortable with that proposal, Kevin." But the tom was gone.

"I don't think I'm very comfortable doing this. What if my coat gets dirty? My paws will get muddy! Burs will catch in my fur!"

"Relax, toots," Kevin said as he scratched at the edge of the ledge. "Getting down and dirty is part of the adventure."

"I don't know…" Eddward paced back and forth in front of the window.

"It's just a little whining until the human understands what you want. They can't be that dumb. Go on. Give me a good one!"

Eddward sighed and took a deep breath. He let it out and took another. "O-Okay." Taking a third deep breath, Eddward let out a loud yowl, getting the attention of his human. The man came up to him, petting his head and stroking under his chin. Eddward purred and nuzzled into the contact, forgetting for a moment what he was supposed to be doing.

Suddenly he jumped back, yowling again and rubbing against the window. He paced back and forth and it only took a few moments before his human unlatched the window and Eddward slipped outside.

His first experience, he fell off the ledge. Face first, head over heels. From the bushes, Kevin laughed at him. Eddward stood up, shaking his head and licking his forelegs, already feeling all the germs crawling all over him.

"I still don't like this," he complained.

Kevin led Eddward out of the yard that Eddward had grew up watching from one side of a window. It was all so frightening. Loud, foreign noises were around every turn and the smells were completely different from his home.

Down an alley, another cat was sitting atop a garbage can. Eddward cringed, knowing that the humans threw their waste in them. How could that cat stomach sitting on it?

"Hey, Nat!" Kevin called. The third cat turned around, flicking his tail and hopping down in front of the two others.

"'ey, Kev! Long time no see, eh?" He slung his tail under Kevin's nose, making him sneeze. "Oh? And who's this cutie?" He stepped up to Eddward and bowed down. He purred and sniffed at Eddward.

"O-Oh, um, I'm Eddward," Eddward greeted shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ooh! Where'd you snag this one? I want one!" Nat circled the housecat, sneaking a sniff of his backside before Eddward could stop him. He hissed at the stray, fluffing up his tail in a warning.

"Calm down, Nat. I'm just showing Edd here around town. He's never set foot out of human's house."

"Never been—!" Nat whistled. "That's tough, man. But Kev here knows all the cool cat areas. You're in good paws."

Nat leapt back up to the trash can and started digging in it. Kevin nudged Eddward and the two continued down the alley.

Every so often, Eddward would stop in his tracks and clean his paws, murmuring about the filthy road and germs. Kevin smirked and would stop with him, waiting patiently for his toots to continue on.

"Where exactly is it that you are talking me, Kevin," Eddward asked. "We've been walking for a while and not once have you said anything about our destination."

"Who says we're going anywhere? Can't just taking a stroll be enough? Enjoy the sunshine and the birds, toots."

Eddward flicked his tail. "This whole time I've been thinking you had a place in mind. If we are just going to amble about aimlessly, then I would prefer to do it at least in my own yard." He stopped to clean his paws again.

"But you stare at that yard all day. Doesn't it get boring? Haven't you ever wanted to go see something new?"

Eddward thought a moment. "Well, I do have to say that meeting you has been very refreshing to my normal routine, but other than that, I think I would prefer to stay in the safety of my human's home."

Kevin sighed. "Alright. If you can't handle the outside anymore…" He flipped around and started back towards Eddward's home. "You comin', molly?"

The housecat ruffled his coat, hissing softly. "I am not a molly, Kevin!" He ran to catch up with the tomcat.

The two cats sat on the front porch of Eddward's home, sitting on the swing chair. The sun was beginning to set and the warm light felt good on their fur.

"Well, Edd, did you have fun? Do you still prefer the inside to the out?"

"I did have an enjoyable time, thank you, Kevin. And thank you for putting up with me during that time. I know I can be somewhat annoying and complain a bit, but – thank you."

"No prob, toots."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Eddward."

"Edd."

"Eddward."

"Toots." The tommiecat leaned over and bumped noses before hopping off the swing chair and jumping over the fence.

Eddward could still feel the cool bump and wrinkled his nose. What was that for? He brushed his whiskers and smiled shyly to himself, looking at the fence where Kevin had disappeared off to. He stayed outside a bit longer before calling for his human to let him back in.


	17. The End before a New Beginning

**On a completely unrelated note: My little brother will be 18 tomorrow! /cries I still remember him standing on a little plastic chair screaming for our grandmother, "BUG! BUG!" Good times, good times... He's a college boy now... /nods proudly**

**I don't own EEnE.**

* * *

Kevin stared at the blood as it spread every direction around him. Edd lay on the ground at his feet, still. The hat that Eddward held dear was tossed to the side, forgotten in the moment as its owner lay frozen in time.

"D-Double D…?"

Kevin dropped down to his knees, crouching over Edd as he gently touched his neck, his wrists, his chest. Tears fell down his face, washing his view of Edd away into a blurred miasma of colour. His throat, ironically, was dry and he choked as he let out a cry.

"You stupid dork," he mumbled, carefully brushing Edd's bangs from his face. "Stupid…"

The knife, the who cause of this completely avoidable situation, was lying just next to Edd as if it were innocent, as if it just happened to be there when Double D did… this…

Kevin held the knife, flecks of blood along the ridges. He stared teary-eyed at it, glaring and wishing death upon it, even though he knew it was just an object. Just a stupid object that Double D had…

Kevin lay down next to Edd, his clothes absorbing in the dork's blood, soaking in the spilled essence of his love. The knife, still in his hand, cold and heavy, was set down for just a moment. The red-head reached blindly for the hat that he wanted to return to its rightful place atop Double D's head. He picked the knife back up after that.

Carefully, just as he had been when touching Edd, Kevin recreated the jagged slices across his stomach and then, with a shaky hand, he made a similar slice along his neck. Now he and Double Dork matched.


	18. Just Another Day Goes By

**Note: In the last fic, I imagine Kevin and Edd were reborn again as R!KevEdd. /smiley**

**I don't own EEnE. Reverse!KevEdd belongs to Asphy on tumblr. Nat belongs to c2ndy1c2d on tumblr.**

* * *

Edd woke up in his silent bedroom. His ant farm was sitting on his desk, just as it had been when he'd finally turned in for the night. He reached up behind him, grabbing for the two dog tag chains he wore round his neck. Then, after adjusting his hat, Edd got up to use the facilities and begin his day anew.

He bypassed the empty kitchen and ignored the empty sitting room, making his way to the empty garage to pick up his science project that was due first thing that morning. With the project safely stowed away in his bag, Edd jogged to school, keeping the time and counting his steps.

He promptly turned in his project and then meandered down the hall to his locker, keeping one inconspicuous eye out for a tuft of red hair and big, nerdy glasses taped up one-too many times.

A familiar blue-dyed head was leaning against his locker and Edd nodded towards Marie as he did the combination.

"Have you seen 'im yet?" Marie asked, not looking up from her cell-phone, tapping away at the keys and smirking to herself. Edd rummaged through his thoroughly organized locker, looking for his textbooks and pencils.

"I don't think it seems to look as if I've seen him."

Marie scoffed. "Whatever, just don't give the kid a heart attack when you do. You have a way of, you know, intimidating the little ones." She waved over her shoulder, still tapping away at her phone. Edd stalked off to class.

Kevin woke up to his alarm clock blaring and the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. He gathered the notes he'd been studying before falling asleep and stuffed them in his bag, running a hand through his hair and racing down the stairs to catch his dad and mom before they left for work.

After breakfast, Kevin hopped on his bicycle and pedaled to school, going over a list in his head of homework he had to turn in.

Once he crossed the threshold of school, Kevin quickened his pace to his locker and to Nazz. He got his textbooks and headed down the music hall to find his blonde companion with her nose stuck in her cell phone.

"Hey, Nazz!" Kevin called, pushing his glasses back up his nose; he'd need to get a new pair soon because the old ones had been broken multiple times.

"Oh! Hey, Kev!" Nazz was sat against the wall across from the entrance to the orchestra room, her flute case laid over her legs. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Kevin sat down beside her. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Nat's in the hall taping his drum sticks. He decided banging them against the lockers would be a good idea. Some senior snapped them in two."

"That sucks," Kevin commented idly; he'd pulled out his science book, looking over some notes before first period. "Hey," he said suddenly. "You haven't seen, Edd, have you?" Kevin whispered the name, as if saying it out loud would summon the boy in question.

"Nah. Marie said he's at his locker, asking about you." Nazz smiled dumbly, a slight blush across her cheeks. Kevin really didn't want to know.

"Good. If I can dodge him for today, it'd be great."


	19. Something seems Familiar But

**Note: Kev's dreaming of the 'New Beginning' ficcy a few chapters ago 'cause he was reborn~ Don't blame me it's near one in the am and I'm craving banana bread! /brandishes stylus**

**I own nothing! R!KevEdd = Asphy's on tumblr**

* * *

Kevin jerked awake in his bed. His breath was ragged, but calming down as he wiped at his sweaty forehead. He'd had that dream again.

Quickly pulling out a journal from the draw of his nightstand, along with his glasses, Kevin flipped on the lamp and opened up the book, jotting down everything he could remember. It wasn't much, just like every other time he had the dream, just little flashes here or there, never any concrete memories.

There had been the colour red, Kevin remembered. Lots of red, almost everything had been red. He remembered flashes of other colours, but was not able to make anything of them.

A jawbreaker rolled across his mind suddenly and Kevin wrote it down. There'd only been one, just sitting in the red. Those tooth-decaying candies had been a big part of his childhood.

Not being able to think of anything else, Kevin flipped back a few pages and read.

Along with the red and the jawbreaker, Kevin had seen in the same dream on countless times, a potted plant of some kind, that and notes and various types of sports balls. He couldn't think of where those things came from; neither he nor his family really used sticky notes and Kevin was not very interested in athletics.

"What does it mean, though?" Kevin thought aloud to himself. He rubbed at his eyes and face, tossing the book back onto the stand and laying back in bed. The dream had to have some meaning. Why else would he keep having the same exact one nearly every night?

He shook his head and decided to think about it some other time.

Some other time turned into the next morning, though, as Kevin once again darted out of bed, clutching his chest and slapping a hand over his mouth.

His eyes wide and adjusting to the dark, he fumbled around until he found his glasses and the lamp switch. He pulled out the journal and stared at the blank page.

Had he really…?

Quickly, before he forgot, Kevin wrote down with a shaky hand, 'Kissed Edd.'

Kissed Edd. Eddward Vincent, that bullying bighead!

Even though he knew he ought to feel embarrassed of having such a dream about his bully, Kevin could not push his anger down at the beanie-wearing numbskull.

How dare that meany mess with his dreams?!


	20. Cruise Ship Fun

**Note: I totally had a dream about KevEdd the other day. /fist pump They were going on a cruise for Edd's birthday, so sweet, but I woke up as soon as they had boarded the ship. Aww. I personally have only ever been on a ferryboat and only seen cruise ships at a distance thus I have no idea what one would do on one. There will be a few more Cruise!AUs later on~**

**I don't own EEnE. **

* * *

Eddward watched as the scenery molded from the quiet suburban area he and Kevin lived in to the city and finally the sandy beaches of the Atlantic. The deep blue waves and colourful sailboats were a nice change to the compact cars and sidewalks that Eddward was so used to.

"Are we spending a day at the beach? Oh dear, I hope you didn't forget the sunscreen," Eddward said, looking to the driver's seat at Kevin.

Kevin smirked. "It's in the bad in the trunk. But that's not what we're gonna do."

Eddward knit his brows. Then what could they possibly do? Surely they weren't going to the water theme park? Kevin knew Eddward absolutely refused to participate in those bacteria-infested germ holes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Edd." Eddward gave Kevin a confused look, but then went back to watching the waves crash onto the shoreline. What could Kevin possibly have planned for his birthday?

Suddenly, after stopping at a red light, Kevin turned left, away from the beach and Eddward was forced to watch the sidewalks and cars once more. There were women milling about in sundresses and sandals and children running around in shorts and tank tops, trying to relieve themselves of the heat.

"We're almost there," Kevin said quietly. Eddward looked at him once more. He looked ahead and looked for something that could possibly entertain them for the day. There were local restaurants and trinket shops and a gas station here or there, but nothing Eddward thought Kevin would stop at. Their car just zipped by everything anyways.

"Kevin, I'm not entirely sure what you have planned, but could you at least give me some sort of hint?"

"As if, Edd. That would take the surprise out of it. This is your birthday present and it's gonna be special and a surprise until we get there."

Eddward smiled to himself, immensely happy that Kevin was thoughtful enough to go through so much planning for just his birthday. He would have to make sure to do the same for his own.

Kevin parked in a parking garage and Eddward stepped out, still unsure what exactly they were doing. He watched as Kevin picked up two bags and then handed a smaller one to Eddward that contained sun screen and other accessories of the like. Eddward picked through it, trying to figure out if anything could be incriminating and give away what they were doing. He found a sunhat and placed it atop his head. It would do no good to burn his neck or face.

Kevin set out for the exit and Eddward followed, bursting with questions that were given no sufficient answers.

The two walked side-by-side, Eddward wrapping an arm through one of Kevin's. He looked around at the mess of people and scooters that zoomed up and down the sidewalks and streets. He stared at the old buildings, wondering what they could have looked like in their hay-day.

Kevin tugged him in a different direction and suddenly, Eddward was face to face with a huge ship with brightly coloured flags and banners and tons of people boarding and unboarding.

He blushed and smiled to himself, glancing over to Kevin who kept on walking. They got into a line and soon Kevin was checking in, flashing tickets and he and Eddward were boarding the cruise ship.

Once their room was shut and the bags were carelessly dumped on the floor, Eddward pounced on Kevin, wrapping him in a hug and showered him in kisses, thanking him profusely for the opportunity to see the sea and whatever else Kevin had planned for them.

Kevin, flushed and breathing heavily, welcomed him and welcomed the incoming affections from his usually hesitant-and-shy-in-the-bedroom boyfriend.


	21. Open Sails

**Note: While writing this, I pictured Galveston since it's the one beach I've visited since I was little. Fun(?) Fact: In Galveston they plaque markers showing how high the water was from Ike. When you see how high the plaques and paint markers are, it kind of makes you realize the force of nature.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The first night of the cruise did not end as smoothly as Kevin had hoped. He'd planned on surprising Eddward with a birthday cruise, getting some kind of sexual favour out of it before exploring the ship before it set sails. Then they would eat dinner and then Kevin and Eddward would end the day watching the ocean and then have some great sea sex.

But the day hadn't gone at all how he'd planned. Not at all.

First, after Eddward had hugged and kissed him, there had been no thank-you-blow-job or even hand job. Eddward had stood up and began applying his usual amount of sunscreen over his arms and shoulders, insisting Kevin do the same.

Then they had ventured out onto the deck and found an old couple playing shuffleboard and a few children running around with a ball. There were no real sails, just large propellers and two smoke stacks that weren't really smoke stacks.

They had lain out in the sun on a few chairs, waiting for the horn to blow, signaling the passengers and other ships that they were about to head out of port. Eddward kept close to Kevin, shy in his new environment, but still excited as a little boy.

Near dinner time, Eddward got sick. He'd run to a bathroom and promptly thrown up into a toilet, curled around the bowl and hugging the seat. That was odd behaviour for the germaphobe, but Kevin knew it must have been seasickness and that it would pass once Eddward got used to the gentle almost nonexistent rocking of the ship.

The initial sickness had passed, but Eddward refused to leave for dinner, saying he couldn't stomach anything and stayed in bed, a trashcan next to it ready just in case. Eddward insisted Kevin go eat something and so he had, he'd left to grab something quick and then came back to find Eddward sleeping, a pillow over his head and the blankets cocooned around him. At least, he noted thankfully, the trashcan was empty.

The second day, Eddward was still a little woozy, but the ship would be docking soon at a port on an island not far from the mainland. Kevin would take Eddward out and they would forget about the illness and have a good time.

The island, it turned out, seemed to have a large population of stray cats. Kevin really wished he'd done his research better. He hated cats. Their first experience with one of the paradoxical felines, they had been walking on a semi-quiet sidewalk toward what looked like a nice café.

The cat had strut out of an alley for all it was worth, looking as if it owned the damn island. Kevin had been tempted to kick it, but Eddward stooped down and pet the furry monster. The cat purred and nuzzled his fingers and glared up at Kevin. Eddward swiped his hands with some anti-bacterial soap and they were on their way again.

This happened maybe three more times, every single cat glaring at Kevin (one even daring to hiss at him) while Eddward pet them and commented on how friendly they were.

Once they got back on the ship and were sailing for another island and Kevin and Edd were lain out in chairs once more, the two soaking up some much needed sun, Kevin decided to ask what Eddward wanted to do since the hat-clad boy had just been following Kevin around since they'd left the house.

"Oh, I don't know," Eddward said. "I was looking up what the next island has in store for us on my phone, though. It seems there is a small nature preserve with historical value. I'm sure it would be nice to see and take in."

Kevin chuckled. "As long as you don't take any notes. This is your birthday present and I won't have you learning on it."

Eddward laughed too. "Good thing for you I did not think to bring my notebook with me then." He leaned over and kissed Kevin and whispered, "Thank you."


	22. A Day in the Life of an Edd

**Note: Don't hate on this completely adorable Edd. He can't say some of his consonants so... yeah... Oh, and he think doesn't know what a company is so... yeah... When I was little I didn't know there was a whole world outside my house and yard. Kids are kind of cute like that... **

**I don't own EEnE. **

* * *

As a young man of three-and-a-half years, Eddward Vincent liked to pride himsewf in his pewfect dispway of disipwene.

He cleaned his room every day and fed his baby cacti plant, Jim, and he even sometimes made his own lunch, with his mother's supervision of course.

They lived in a high-rise apartment at the very top of the building and Eddward sometimes had trouble with the stairs (because his parents disliked the elevator, saying it caused laziness).

In the morning, after waking up, Eddward and his mother would each take a bath while Father went off to work at The Come-penny. Then they would have breakfast and clean the kitchen and then do the laundry together. Eddward was a whiz at sock-folding, his mother liked to say.

After that, they would walk down the stairs and go to the grocery store to pick up things for dinner. Then they would walk all the way back up the steps and put the things away.

At noon, Eddward would make his lunch while his mother helped and made her own. They would watch the nature channel on the T.V. and maybe read a book while they waited for Father to come home.

At five, Mother and Eddward started dinner and at five-thirty, Father came home, hanging his tie on the coat rack and slipping his shoes off at the door. He would kiss Mother and tickled Eddward and then they would all sit at the table and eat dinner while Father talked about his day at The Come-penny.

When dinner was cleaned up and Eddward had his second bath and was in his pajamas, Father would come into Eddward's room and read from one of his chapter books until he fell asleep.


	23. Play Pet

**Note: Just cats. And dogs. At midnight. :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

When the gentle summer breeze shifted, Kevin got a whiff of something yummy.

Ears perked and tail rose high, Kevin bounded from the back yard to the front in search of the delicious smell. Maybe it was food?!

But instead of a yummy steak from his master, Kevin found a feline cleaning his fur, sitting along the fence surrounding his yard. Kevin broke into a run, barking and growling at the cat. Oh, how he hated cats!

The cat jumped and fell backwards off the fence into the other yard. Kevin huffed and nodded happily. That was Cats 0; Kevin 15.

"Oh, dear. Oww."

As Kevin was making his way back to the back yard, he heard the cat moan from the other side of the fence.

"Oh dear, oh my."

Kevin growled for good measure and he heard the cat gasp.

"O-Oh dear! Um, please don't bite me!" The cat called from behind the fence. "I didn't know there was a dog here."

"Well, now you do so scat!" He barked sharply.

The cat leapt back up onto the fence and looked down at the dog curiously. "Oh, I won't be leaving anytime soon. This is my new home." He waved his paw over to the other yard. "My new owners just brought me home and I was just acquainting myself with my new surroundings."

"Well, now you're acquainted. If I ever catch you on my yard, I won't hesitate to chase you," he warned. "I don't like cats."

"Don't like cats? But I thought I saw one waltz away just a while ago? I think he said his name was Nat?"

Kevin growled. "Nat's different. He's a street cat. You're a house cat. You're prissy and he's not."

The cat yawned and stretched out. "Oh, excuse me. It must be my nap time. But, I'll have you know that my being a housecat is very new. My mother was a stray, just so you know. It was only recently that the humans caught Mother and me."

Kevin huffed. "Whatever. I still don't want to catch you on my yard."

"Well, I'm Eddward. It was nice to meet you." The cat leapt down off the fence to go take a cat nap no doubt.

Kevin huffed once more and turned back to the back yard where he had been burying his bone. "Stupid cats."


	24. Not the Same

**Note: Dear Lord, Roy Orbison makes me so depressed. But good gracious, I love that man's voice.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Eddward really had no idea what to do. He had no experience in this kind of situation. What should he do? Should he even do anything at all? Should he leave? Should he stay? He wished he knew at least something to guide him.

Kevin was hitting him again.

It wasn't like when they were kids. Kevin hadn't ever hurt Eddward when they were kids. He was a bully, yes, but not one to exert it physically. No, this time, Kevin was hitting him and sometimes, when he was really angry, and shaking and just utterly terrifying Eddward, he would feign a swing and Eddward would shrink back, not knowing what exactly Kevin was doing.

He tried to think back to something he might have done to upset Kevin. Had he ruined dinner, possibly? Did he keep him from seeing his friends? Were his obsessive tendencies just becoming too much for his long-time live-in boyfriend?

Eddward liked to think that Kevin was just stressed because of work and couldn't figure out how to deal with the pent up anger and didn't mean any of the bruises he caused him. Maybe Kevin was just having a hard time at the office or his boss was riding his tail about some upcoming job? Everything would pass sooner or later. Surely.

Nothing passed except the date. Kevin still hit Eddward and Eddward still hoped that this was all just stress.

Nothing was said to their friends. Eddward somewhat clumsy anyways. He always had some kind of bruise either way. He just blew the darker ones off with a smile.

Kevin started yelling at Eddward.

Kevin never yelled. Ever.

Unless he was yelling at Eddward.

These loud exclamations came without warning, unlike the hitting. Eddward never knew what would set Kevin off. He tried to learn from his mistakes, but Kevin was about as random as dear Ed. Eddward didn't get to see Ed very much anymore. Or Eddy for that matter either.

One day, as he sported a dark black eye and a swollen wrist; as he tried to write on the chalk board in his classroom, the _scrit-scrat _the chalk, Eddward broke down in the middle of class. He slumped to the floor, startling many of his students, and sobbed into his hands.

The room of teenagers stared at their teacher in shock, but finally a few brave ones went to his side to try and calm him down while another went to get the nurse.

Eddward apologized for interrupting their learning time with his silly problems, but they shrugged it off and told him it was fine. He had good, nice students.

The nurse led him to her office, leaving an aide to watch over the class for the remainder of the day. She sat Eddward on a cot and went to work checking his wrist and examining his eye.

His wrist turned out to be cracked. A hair-line fracture easily fixable if he got it checked out right away. His eye would heal just fine as well within a few days. He already knew all that, though. The nurse wasn't the only one well versed in the field of medicine.

She asked him how he was, how her favourite helper was doing. Even after all these years, since Eddward had roamed the halls of Peach Creek High School, she still liked to check up on one of her favourite aides.

He answered her questions with a small smile. He told her he and Kevin were fine. He was fine. Everything was just fine.

It's not fine though! It's terrible! Eddward was miserable! Dare he say it, he may even… Dislike Kevin right now!


	25. Play Dates

**Note: I forgot about Johnny when I first wrote this. He's so forgettable for some reason. Ah well. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Before Mother and Father started taking more hours at work, they liked to set up play dates with the other neighbor children so their little Eddward could socialize.

They did not approve of Ed or Eddy. They were too brash and a bit too rowdy for their tastes. Sarah and Jimmy were still babies and not very good company for five years-old Eddward. Rolf, the dear foreign child, was just as rowdy as Ed and Mother and Father did not want to send their child to him only to have him returned with scrapes and bruises. And the Johnny boy's parents never answered their calls. Nazz was a sweetheart, but she was a bit ditsy for a small child and Kevin, across the lane, were there only options left.

So every other day at noon, Mother and Father sent little Eddward off to the Barr family house across the lane. Sometimes he held a toy, other's he clutched at his little hat, nervously making his way to their neighbor.

Kevin sometimes wasn't very nice. He liked to play ball, but he always threw it too hard so it would hit Eddward. And when Nazz came over to Kevin's house, she only ever wanted to play house and Edd always had to be the baby or the puppy. He didn't understand why the other children did not understand the concept of fairness and taking turns.

At lunch time, Mrs. Barr sat them at the table with triangle sandwiches and apple slices and fruit juice. Kevin gobbled his up and Nazz favoured her apple slices while Eddward neatly cleaned his plate and wiped his mouth after every bite.

After that, the three would go back outside to the back yard and continue playing 'throw the ball at Edd' or house.

When his parents called for him to return home, Eddward would thank Mrs. Barr for having him and say goodbye to Kevin and Nazz and then hurry back to the safety and order of his own home.

Mother and Father would sometimes ask him if he had a nice time and if he remembered his manners. He would answer them and they would eat their dinner and then send Eddward up to bed.


	26. Another Day Another Play Date

**I made oatmeal cookies and banana bread for my brother when he moves into the college dorms tomorrow! /squee Also, I can't believe I watched some of the stuff I did when I was little. Dear. Lord.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Other times when Eddward was sent to Kevin's house, he and Nazz would insist they sit and all watch T.V. Eddward didn't like watching T.V. His parents told him that it only rotted your brain and that reading was a better alternative.

On days when Kevin was sat in front of the television, Eddward would sit with them, but with a book he found after searching through the Barr's shelves. Sometimes, Kevin or Nazz would laugh and Eddward would glance up at the screen to see what was so funny, but all he saw was a blur of colours and characters and he didn't think he would be able to follow it with the same lightheartedness that the others did.

Kevin liked to tease Eddward when he read books while he and Nazz watched cartoons. He called Eddward an egghead and a nerd and a dork. Eddward learned not to correct him or chastise him because that usually led to Kevin sitting on him while Nazz giggled at the two boys.

Once, Eddward gave in and tried to watch one of the cartoons that Kevin and Nazz insisted on watching. It was colourful and loud and made Eddward dizzy. When the others laughed, Eddward was trying to figure out what was so funny. At best, the cartoons were slap-stick humor and some of them had references Eddward didn't think neither Kevin nor Nazz caught.

No wonder Mother and Father didn't want him watching television.


	27. The Wolf's Den

**Note: Grr. I tried to do an Alpha-Omega dynamic but... Yeah... Jim is Edd's cub~ I dunno who's Jim's daddy yet... Any suggestions?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

As the Alpha leader, Kevin was expected to bring an heir into the world. He was expected to mate with the strongest breeder and he was expected to do it quickly.

The thing was, none of the breeders were up to Kevin's standards. None of them were able to capture and hold Kevin's attention for longer than introductions.

The heat seasons came and passed and the Alpha had yet to bed and breed with anyone. He was another year without an heir.

People from other packs brought their breeders to showcase to Kevin in hopes of establishing good ties with the large and formidable pack. Kevin was entirely open to establishing trade with the other packs without using an innocent breeder as compensation, though. He didn't want just anyone.

His not-just-anyone was found during the off season, during winter, when hunting was scarce.

His not-just-anyone was alone in the forest just outside his pack. He was close to death, nearly frozen over when Kevin had stumbled upon him, the slight breeder with black hair and alabaster skin. The snow had covered his scent at first and Kevin had only just been able to stumble upon him by chance.

The Alpha leader brought the faint breeder back to his home and had a healer look after him until she declared him healthy enough to survive the night.

The breeder slept for the whole night and well into the next day. Kevin let him sleep, he knew the winter was harsh and some needed the extra rest to survive it.

When the breeder opened his eyes at last, showing Kevin a spring forest, he moaned out and glanced around his surroundings. Kevin stayed in the shadows; he knew by experience that breeders could be timid creatures at times.

"You can come out," the breeder said quietly. "I can smell you."

Kevin did so and introduced himself and explained the situation. "You were almost dead, but I have saved you."

"Thank you," the breeder said. "I thank you very much, but…"

"But?"

"But I cannot stay. I must go soon." The breeder sat up and wobbled to his feet.

"You can't leave!" Kevin growled, and then calmed himself a bit. He tried again, "You can't leave so soon."

"You don't understand. I'm exiled," the breeder explained. "My pack has abandoned me and I am free game to anyone."

"Then stay and you will not fall prey to hunters."

"It is a kind off, I thank you, but I cannot stay, I have—I have a pup to look after." Suddenly the breeder's eyes widened and he searched around the nest. "H-He's not here! My pup! Please," he begged Kevin. "Please tell me you saved my pup too!"

"I only brought you," Kevin answered, glancing down at the distraught breeder sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a cub."

The breeder shuddered and crumbled to the ground and moaned. "I-It is fine. You had no way of knowing." He was silent for a long time after that.

"I will go out and look for your pup's body if that is any compensation. A burial will give you closure." The breeder didn't respond.

So Kevin went out after he left the breeder with the healer to look after him. He was given the scent of the missing cub and he promised to do his best in finding it.

The snow covered up much of the smells of the forest and it was hard work tracking even his own scent.

In some sort of stroke of luck, Kevin caught the faint scent of the breeder he had found. He followed it until the trail suddenly cut off. He searched around the area and found the pup's scent. A little body was curled up in the tangled roots of an old tree. Kevin sniffed and was surprised to find the scent fresh. The pup was still alive.

He brought the limp pup to the breeder who thanked him and bawled as he cradled his cub and pet him, checking for any hurts.

"I can't thank you enough. You have been more kind to me than even my own Alpha."

Kevin tensed at the breeder's words. "You are faithful to an Alpha?"

The breeder nodded sadly. "Yes, but he is the one who exiled me so I cannot return to him." He cradled his cub close. "I will leave as soon as possible. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"NO! No, no. Just, wait." Kevin put a hand on the breeder's shoulder to steady him and to calm himself. "I will gladly welcome you to the pack. You will be safe from hunters and you will be welcomed by everyone."

The breeder thought for a moment, pondering his options. The cub huddled close, still sleeping.

"I-If the head Alpha does not mind bringing in a stray, then I assume I will have to stay; even if just for a little while." The breeder smiled shyly and thanked Kevin.

"You can stay for as long as you want. I want you to stay."


	28. Eddward's Piggy Bank

**Note: Ugh. It was 102 today. And I was in the city today. Ughblph.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Looking around Kevin's bedroom, at the multitude of posters and random odds and ends collected throughout his childhood, Eddward wondered if his own parents would ever allow him to change his room to something a bit more personal.

He liked his room, of course, but sometimes, the ant farm and the old scale of the universe he'd made in the third grade got, well, old. He didn't really have anything in his room that showed off his own personal likes and dislikes. He only had his meticulously labeled school supplies and awards that collected too much dust.

Eddward paused his gaze on an old, dusty, faded piggy bank on a top shelf. It was a simple light blue and on the side in paint it said 'Kevin's First Piggy Bank!' Eddward didn't have a first piggy bank. He had an account in a bank that was collecting interest for his college fund, but he did not have a piggy bank.

He knew it was selfish to want, but it wasn't the material items he longed for. It was the personality they brought out. He wanted a piggy bank that said 'Edd's First Piggy Bank!' that his mother had painted all on her own or an old toy that he carried around maybe; a memento from his babyhood.

"What's up, dude?" Kevin asked. He nudged Eddward with his foot, knowing he'd get the zoned out boy to come to with just that.

"Ugh, Kevin. Feet are so disgusting. I'd appreciate it if you would keep yours to yourself." Eddward looked away from the piggy bank and to his boyfriend. "Was there something you wanted?"

Kevin, reclined on his bed while Edd sat on the edge, shrugged. "You just looked kind of sad. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not at all, Kevin. I was just thinking about something unimportant." Eddward scooted so that he was reclined next to Kevin, laying his head on the same pillow.

"Good," Kevin grunted. "I'd hate to have to spoil the day to go beat someone up for you."

Eddward chuckled. "Violence is not always the answer, Kevin."


	29. We'll Be Home Soon

**Note: Double D's parents abandoned him. I love that thought for some reason...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"When was the last time your parents came back, for real?"

Eddward rubbed his arm and shuffled around the question like it was a spreading stain. "I'm not sure, Kevin. A while, I'm sure. They will be home soon enough, though." He gave a timid smile and scurried off to perform another task from the miasma of yellow on the blue walls around his home.

Kevin, while Edd avoided him, went to relax on the couch in the living room and flip through a few channels, but when he went to turn on the television, he was met with a fuzzy screen. He flipped through a few channels, but all he got was static.

"Hey, Edd, what's up with your T.V.?"

Eddward stuck his head in from the kitchen. "I turned off our cable. I never watch it and Mother and Father don't approve of it anyway. It's just one less bill now."

Kevin harrumphed and turned the television off. Now, instead, he went to watch whatever it was that Edd was doing. Maybe he could annoy him a little with fake notes?

Eddward was ironing some clothes. A large stack of freshly folded shirts sat next to him and the ironing board. Hanging by a hook in the wall was a suit. Kevin swore the same suit had been hanging there the last time he came over.

"I'll just be a minute, Kevin," Edd explained. "If you would like, I could get you something? Are you thirsty? Would you like some tea?"

Kevin shook his head, still staring at the blue suit that supposedly belonged to Edd's father.

"Hey," he said, suddenly remembering something. "My mom wanted me to tell you she invited your parents to dinner at our house next time they're home. She wants you to pass on the message to them."

Edd paused for a moment and nodded. "I-I'll be sure to do that. Mother quite enjoys dinner parties."

"It's not really a party; Mom just wants to meet your parents since we've been going out for about a year."

"O-Oh. Well, I'll be sure to tell Mother and Father as soon as I see them next." Eddward finished up the ironing and put the laundry away neatly.

Kevin noticed he did not take any sticky notes down when he finished with a task. That was odd. Eddward was meticulous. He always took down a note as soon as he'd finished with a chore. Always.

Quickly, so the slippery dork couldn't escape, Kevin caught one of Eddward's arms and held him in place, glaring at him intensely.

"Why'd you leave all the sticky notes up?"

"I did? Oh, I'm sure you're just imagining things," Eddward replied loftily. "I always take them down once I've finished a chore."

"Nope. You're not gonna trick me. I watched you. Why'd you leave them up? Is it got something to do with why your parents haven't been around in a while?"

Eddward tried to tug his arm out of Kevin's grip, but the athletic boy would not give. "Tell me, Edd. I'll make you if I have to."

"It's nothing Kevin. Nothing you need to worry about. How about we just cross the street to your home? I'm sure your mother has something cooking?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. I've had it with you avoiding my questions."

"Kevin," Eddward said quietly.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It's something!"

"No, I assure you, it's not."

"Then why won't you tell me!" Kevin yelled.

Eddward stared at the ground, his arm still held tight by Kevin. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his free hand. "I don't want to bother you with my troubles; that is why I avoid your questions."

"Edd, that's why I'm here; I'm here so you can unload all the junk that's bothering you on me. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

After a while of contemplating, Eddward sighed and wiped his eyes and stared back at Kevin. "I haven't heard from Mother or Father in quite some time. Their cell phone numbers are disconnected and I am not able to get a hold of them at where they last told me they would be working.

"The bank account that Father set up so that I would be able to buy groceries and pay the electricity bills is no longer active and I—Kevin, I'm worried. I have no idea what has happened with my parents. I don't understand why I can't get a hold of them or why they have not contacted me themselves."

Kevin pulled Eddward to him, letting the other boy break down as he worried about his parents. Kevin didn't want to say why he thought Edd's parents never came home anymore.


	30. Was - Was Edd--?

**Note: Dear Lord my anxiety acted up today. And all for nothing! A little scare with my online courses, but everything turned out fine. Especially excited for my German class~ **

**In lieu of all that, here's some darling cuteness~**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kevin, sometime between the theatrical release of The Avengers and that one time when Rolf had to climb a tree to unstuck Wilfred from one of the top branches (Kevin still could not understand how the pig got up there in the first place), started noticing that Edd was acting weird, distant even. He started reminding Kevin of his parents who, when Edd was a kid, would stick notes around the house, never interacting with their son, being distant and impersonal just like Eddward was acting right now.

One night, while Kevin sat at the dinner table with an empty plate in front of him and Edd's dinner in the oven to keep warm, he contemplated why Edd would be so distant. Was he angry? Did Kevin upset him? Did someone else upset him? Edd never really told him anything when he was home. He ate dinner, do the dishes and then sleep and start the day over at five in the a.m. before Kevin even woke up.

Kevin heard the scraping of Edd trying to put the key into the lock and the door opening. He heard the closet door open as Eddward hung up his coat and bag and then he saw the hat-clad man in the kitchen walkway. He was smiling wearily and sat heavily at the table. Kevin stood up silently and set his plate in front of him. Eddward thanked him and ate in not-quite companionable silence.

"So," Kevin spoke up after Eddward had finished his rice. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and tried again. "So how's work been, babe?"

Edd wiped his mouth and gave Kevin a small smile. "It's been fine; a bit stressful, but nothing to worry about. The lab got new samples and I've been working with new recruits, learning them the ins and outs of the laboratory."

Kevin nodded. Honestly, he still had no exactly what it was the Edd did, just that it had to do with science and he sometimes interacted with diseases. "That's interesting," he said lamely. Edd just nodded.

The scientist finished his dinner and went to the sink, taking Kevin's plate with him. He moved methodically, washing plates and setting them on a rack to air-dry. Kevin kept his seat at the table, staying quiet.

As the ravenette drained the sink and washed his hands, Kevin decided to speak up and try one of the last things he dared to think about his nerdy partner.

"Edd, are you seeing someone else?"

The kitchen was suddenly quiet; the sink having completely drained in the time Kevin asked the taboo question. Eddward turned around, a hurt look on his features. He clung to the dishrag, wringing it and twisting it roughly. He was biting his lip and tears were filling his eyes.

"No, I c-can't say I am." He set the rag down on the counter and left the kitchen, making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. Kevin didn't venture upstairs until the next morning after Eddward had already left for work.

Kevin hurried in the shower and raced on his motorcycle to class at the local community college. He was nearly late and Nat and Nazz wouldn't get off his back, questioning him why he was all sweaty and nervous. Oh, no reason, he thought, just that my dork is probably cheating on me!

In the middle of his chemistry lecture, Kevin got a text from Edd. With a look of confusion, he stared at his flip-phone, wondering what his partner could possibly be messaging him about. Edd never texted during his work hours.

**From DD**: _Please dress formally so that we may attend a 'fancy' dinner tonight. Please be ready by eight-thirty._

Kevin stared at the text before quickly tapping out a response. He looked back up at the lecture notes – the professor hadn't changed slides – and pondered over Edd's mysterious invitation. They hadn't gone out to eat in a while. The athletic man felt his palms begin to sweat again and he had to hold his pen more tightly so it wouldn't slip out of his grasp. What could Edd have planned?

Kevin spent extra time in the shower, making sure he was cleanly shaven and that his teeth were bright and pearly. He spent even more time in the closet choosing between a tie and a bowtie. He decided on the bowtie, remembering all the nights he'd watched Doctor Who with Eddward during their first dates. His iconic hat was left on the dresser and he combed his hair back and laced his black shoes. Kevin straightened his bowtie one last time and headed down the stairs to watch some television as he waited for Edd to get home.

Edd was already dressed suavely when he walked through the door to find Kevin nodding off to a rerun of a baseball game. He shook the red-head's shoulder and smiled softly at him. Kevin did the same, though his lips twitched just so.

The drive to the restaurant was tense, neither talking as the radio playing quietly. Kevin didn't even ask where they were going. And Edd didn't say.

When they were seated and had a glass of wine each, Kevin finally asked Edd what they were doing. What was going on?

Eddward shifted uncomfortably and answered his questions. They were just out for a nice dinner. They hadn't done this in a while.

"Why've you been so distant? I've been… I dunno, man. I've just felt kind of blown off. I'm just waiting for the sticky notes to start popping up." Eddward glanced down, ashamed.

"W-Well, I know I've been putting a considerable amount of hours in the laboratory, but I assure you it is for a good cause."

"What? It's not like we're strapped for cash. Neither of us gets sick often."

Eddward stayed silent until their dinner came. As Kevin picked at his steak and potatoes and while Edd nibbled on his fish, the uncomfortable tension built up again until Edd suddenly stood up. Kevin glanced up, thinking something would finally happen.

But, just as soon as Edd had stood, he'd dropped to his knees. Kevin reached over, going to help him up, but Edd shook his head and held one of Kevin's hands.

"Kevin Barr?"

Kevin was silent. He swallowed hard and stared at Edd down on one knee, wobbling slightly and shaking nervously. He watched with one brow quirked.

"Y-You and I have been dating for quite some time, I realize," Edd said quietly. He fumbled for his words, stuttering and hesitating, trying to figure out the best formatting for his question.

"A-And I know I've been coming off as distant and impersonal, not coming home until late and leaving before dawn, but," he paused again, still shaking and still holding Kevin's hand as the red-head's own heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"I know it was you who originally asked me out and I'm not sure exactly how these types of things usually occur, but Kevin Anderson Barr, would you do the honor of marrying me?" Edd pulled a black box out of his pocket and with a nervous gaze, looked up at Kevin.

Both of the men were silent for a while. The clinking of glasses and utensils continued around them, no one paying attention to the couple in the far back of the dining area. After no response, Edd took the box back, fumbling with it and nearly dropping it.

"Y-Yeah." Edd looked back up. "Hell yes, I'll marry ya, Edd." Kevin crouched down off his chair and kissed Edd as he slipped the ring onto his finger. He laughed unbelievingly and kissed his fiancé. "God, Edd, you had me so worried this whole time," he said quietly. They both got back in their chairs and resumed dinner, though they held hands this time.

"I really thought something was up. But," Kevin glanced at their hands. "God, you're such a dork. I feel like such a girl now, Sockhead!"

"I assure you that that was not my intention, Kevin," Edd said with a smile. "I just needed more hours at work so that I could comfortably afford out rings. I promise there will be no sticky notes. Ever."

Kevin smiled at Edd. He leaned across the table and met Edd half-way for a kiss. "I love you, babe. I can't wait for the wedding."

"I have a few plans for the venue," Edd said and he started rambling off different places they could hold the ceremony. Kevin smiled and nodded off and on, reveling in the warm feeling inside of him that the ring gave him. Edd was his and he was Edd's and that was all that mattered.


	31. Their Pups

**Note: I wrote this one while listening to cowbell, courtesy of CCR~ Oh, and also Blondie. I really only ever listen to the Seventies and Eighties. I'm not good with smut... I'm more of the fluff kind of gal.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin, after learning that the new breeder in his pack was a little bit naïve and just a tad bit too innocent to be with cub, finally got Eddward to understand his intentions and came to an agreement all without even once growling.

The breeder was flattered that the Alpha leader was interested in starting a family with him. But the acceptance of his cub was what had Eddward hesitant in accepting the offer. Eddward knew some Alphas did not always accept a cub fathered by another. He made it clear Jim was his and if Kevin wanted him, Jim would also be his responsibility. No Jim, no Edd.

During the spring, when most breeders started into their heat cycles, Eddward was moved into Kevin's den and given supplies to make his nest. Jim was given to an older breeder to care for him while Edd and Kevin attempted to conceive.

Kevin had never been with a breeder before though and the first night of Eddward's heat was very awkward for the inexperienced Alpha. As Edd lay on his back, stretching languidly and whimpering and moaning, Kevin was hesitant and used a great amount of restraint so that he made the correct moves. God forbid he scare off his dearly desired breeder.

Edd beckoned Kevin to touch and moaned at the contact Kevin cautiously gave him. The Alpha himself was flushed with arousal and was near his edge of restraint, but he kept at it, not wanting to harm Edd.

"P-Please tell me what to do, Edd. I've never done this before." He was slightly embarrassed he was going to conceive with an experienced breeder and not one physically pure, but he was also weary of Edd's comfort.

"Just lay on me," Edd panted. "Just for now." His chest rose and fell rapidly as he spoke, his breathes coming out in hot puffs. "W-We can go slow."

The red-headed Alpha slowly made his way to his soon-to-be mate and lay himself over the thin, pale body. Edd was cold, despite the red flush of his skin. At the contact, the breeder moaned again and clung to the Alpha.

Eddward coaxed Kevin through the process, not once reprimanding the Alpha, always complimenting and encouraging. Still a bit embarrassed, Kevin worked through the steps Edd gave him and when they were one, he reveled in the absolute bliss.

He and Edd panted as they moved and when their peak was achieved, the two came down in each other's arms. Edd told Kevin he did well and Kevin thanked Edd and told him the same.

The rest of the heat cycle was spent like this and by the end, the two were more comfortable with each other than before.

Kevin re-introduced Eddward as his mate and Jim as his adopted cub. In the late spring, Kevin had the healer check on Edd and was pleased to know that his mate was indeed with child.

Jim lay with his mother at night in their new den with Kevin. He would touch and stroke his mother's stomach, talking to it, asking it questions about the baby. Edd laughed and told his son the baby couldn't hear him yet, but he would be able to soon.

Jim, by the beginning of fall, had decided on the baby's name. Alphonse, he'd told his mother and Kevin during dinner one evening. But Al for short.

Eddward said it was a wonderful name and if it was a boy, then that would be their new baby's name. But if it was a girl, Kevin could name her. Kevin kind of liked the idea of a baby girl.

At winter, when Edd was nearly through the pregnancy, his tummy large and constantly being poked by Jim how talked to his baby brother or sister, Kevin prescribed him bed rest and didn't allow him to leave the den barring mealtime.

By the end of winter, in the early months, Eddward gave birth to a baby boy with fuzzy orange hair. He was promptly dubbed Al and Kevin showed him off to his pack, declaring him his heir as Alpha. Edd stayed in the nest for a while after the birth, not displaying near as much excitement as the rest of the pack.

He didn't smile anymore and had no energy for a lot of things. His temper was short with Jim and he rarely held Al during the first few months after his birth. Kevin worried something could be wrong with his mate and asked the healer to hold a confession with Edd.

The healer and Edd met alone one day and Kevin waited near the mouth of his den until the elderly woman came to him to explain what was wrong.

"He has what is called postpartum depression. The birth of your son has left him empty and feeling useless," she explained. "He will have to put a good effort to come over this as well as you should help him to realize that he is still needed. I will not have an Alpha, no matter his rank, treat a breeder as if they are nothing." She eyed Kevin with the look only an experienced woman could and Kevin backed down and scurried to his mate.

Edd was curled in the nest awake, but not really awake.

"Eddward?" Kevin asked hesitantly. He made slow steps towards his mate and carefully lay down next to him.

Eddward glanced at him with glazed eyes. He was pale and a little sweaty. He curled more into himself and buried his head away from Kevin. He whined pathetically and Kevin stroked his hand through his hair, trying to calm him.

"It's fine, Edd. The healer told me how to take care of you. You'll be fine."

The breeder shook his head. "I should have told you," he mumbled. Kevin looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I was like this after Jim's birth," Edd explained quietly, still not looking at Kevin. His voice was soft and aloof. "He nearly died," he confessed.

Kevin started. "What do you mean? Jim nearly died?!"

Eddward sniffed. "I was like this after Jim was born, but Nathan did nothing. He left the cub alone and would not let anyone touch him." Eddward sighed and peeked up at Kevin.

"He blamed me for killing out child and I tried to care, but I couldn't!" He suddenly said harshly. "I couldn't give a single care! And Nathan just sat there and watched out cub starve! Eventually I gathered up enough strength to hold Jim and I fed him and Nathan left us alone after that.

"He had another breeder as well."

Kevin growled. He didn't like hearing Nathan's name and he especially didn't like to hear of the damned Alpha betraying the sanctity of a mate.

"While I was pregnant with Jim he courted another breeder and had a child with him as well. As soon as I was healed from the birth and would hold Jim, he had us banished. We were exiled for nearly a year before you found us."

"If we ever cross paths, I will kill that despicable Alpha," Kevin promised. He held Edd close and rubbed his back. "I promise: I will never leave you or our cubs alone. Al and Jim will have both of their parents and I will never, ever betray you like that insect did."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Edd mumbled as he fell asleep after many nights of no rest. Kevin shook his head to himself and laid Edd back in the nest. He went to fetch his children and the family of four rested in their nest that night, warm and together.


	32. Eddward the Finicky Feline

**Note: I wrote this one before The Aristocat, but I forgot to post it until just now!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"C'mon, Edd," Kevin cooed, shaking the small bag of food. "Time to eat!"

The little cat-eared person who sat, curled up on the couch, shook his head and rolled over, yawning. He pulled the tiny cap over his eyes and went back to sleep.

Kevin chuckled. "Fine. No cream afterwards, then."

The cat-boy stayed where he was, not even twitching a muscle. His tail was curled up beside him, not a flick to be flicked.

Sighing, the red-headed owner scooped up the kitten and carried him to the kitchen, trying not to drop the squirming thing.

Edd mewed helplessly as he tried to get out of Kevin's grip, but soon found himself sat on the table, a bowl of fresh fish placed in front of him. Kevin sat down in front of his own food, waiting for Edd to start eating.

Edd puffed his cheeks and turned away, turning up his nose.

"How about, after you've eaten, we can watch some T.V. before bed. The Animal Planet. Hmm?"

Edd peered back around, peeking from under his cap. He mewled quietly, a question.

"Only if you eat all your food, though." Kevin picked up his own fork, knowing he won this little tiff, yet again.

Edd turned back towards his bowl and picked up a piece of fish, sniffing it and taking an experimental taste. After being inspected and confirmed, Edd dug into his meal with fervor.


	33. The Boardwalk

**Note: 30 day prompts I saw on tumblr the other day. Holding hands.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Eddward had never been skating before. As Kevin drove them to the beach to 'get the full experience,' Eddward went over equations in his head, mapping out how he should distribute his weight and at what angles he should keep his toes pointed to minimize the hazard of falling, but when he wobbled on the boardwalk, Kevin laughing and giving him tips, Eddward decided some things just could not be equated and needed a bit of natural talent and finesse.

The two slowly made their way down the crowded boardwalk, watching the waves and tourists. Kevin offered Edd his hand soon after he'd taken his third spill, getting sand all over his backside and had a near miss with a discarded funnel cake that had been baking in the sun for who knows how long. Kevin held his hand out to Edd who graciously took it and the two scooted awkwardly along, swaying this way and that.

Eddward gripped Kevin's hand dearly, not wanting to fall anymore. The boardwalk was filthy and he would already have to sanitize himself thoroughly when they got home. His palm was sweaty and though it bothered him greatly, he did not let go. Kevin led them down the path and even swung Edd in circles, much to the other's protest.

The two skated up and down the boardwalk through the whole day and Kevin held Edd's hand the whole time. When the sun began its trek back down towards the horizon, he pulled Edd to a seaside café and the two sat down to drink and catch their breath. Eddward smiled at the red-head, wide and gap-tooth showing. His cheeks were flushed from the activity and his hair was wind-swept, but he looked lovely to Kevin.


	34. Textbook Moves

**Note: Hogwarts! Also, Cuddling somewhere.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin grumbled to himself as he lugged the heavy bag of textbooks down the corridor. It was almost curfew, but he had a destination and not Peeves, nor Filch, nor McGonagall herself could stop him. He stared at the many large sets of moving staircases once he got to the end of the hall and groaned. Edd owed him big time. Like, major big.

After nearly killing himself on a fake step and having to back-track more than he liked to admit, Kevin finally was at the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance.

He knocked on the door and the bronze knocker eagle started to move.

"Dear boy, I do believe you are not a Ravenclaw."

Kevin muttered something under his breath. "Yeah, well, I'm supposed to meet Edd so if you could let me in, that'd be great."

"If you can answer this riddle, then I may."

"Bring it, then."

"If you put a coin in a bottle and then insert a cork into the neck of the bottle, how could you remove the coin without taking out the cork or breaking the bottle?"

Kevin stared at the eagle. What kind of question was that? "Well, you would…" Kevin thought. How would you get the coin out? "Okay, I give."

"If you cannot answer, you cannot gain access."

"Then give me another! I walked up all those stupid stairs and I'm not getting turned away by a stupid knocker!"

"Alright, then. I'll give you one more chance. Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

Kevin took a deep breath. "Okay. The phoenix or the flame? Hm…" He thought for a moment. That sounded sort of familiar, but where had he heard it before? Oh! His own mother had told it to him as a child!

"Ha! Neither! 'Cause a circle has no beginning!" The eagle nodded and with a huff, opened the door to the Slytherin student who smugly walked through.

The Ravenclaw Common Room was warm as the fireplace burned bright with large, orange flames eating at the stack of logs in the hearth. Kevin glanced around at the ceiling-high bookcases stuffed with books and loose papers. Of course this would be Edd's House. How couldn't it?

Speaking of, the dork was sitting on one of the sofas, his feet curled under him and a large tome placed in his lap. His glasses reflected the flames and though Kevin couldn't see his eyes, he knew they were racing through the lines, eating up the information the book had to offer.

He cleared his throat, dumping his bag onto the table before the couch, startling Edd. "Hey."

"You're early," Edd said, glancing at his watch. "I was sure you would not arrive until eleven."

"Yeah, well, I decided to play it safe and not get caught half-way there this time." He flopped down next to Edd and spread his arms on the back of the couch. "Welp! Let's get ta learnin'."

Eddward giggled and carefully placed his tome onto the table next to Kevin's bag. "Well, what do you want to start with? I think we should get History of Magic out of the way first. That subject requires the most writing since I'm sure you have not started your essay." He looked at Kevin knowingly and the Slytherin grinned sheepishly.

"Or, you know. It's the weekend tomorrow…" He raised a brow at Eddward.

Edd shook his head. "It's best to get this work done with. I know you, mister. You'll just keep making excuses to put it off until Sunday night."

Kevin sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's do the stupid homework." He scooted closer to Edd and wrapped an arm around the Ravenclaw, smirking to himself.

Edd, as he leaned over to get Kevin's textbook out of his bag, shivered and jumped in his seat. "K-Kevin!" he chastised.

"What?" Kevin raised his hands to his chest. "I'm not doin' nothin'."

Eddward sighed. "Even if that sentence was grammatically open, I would still have to say that, yes, you are doing something." The Ravenclaw pouted and held his nose up. "If you want to do this study session, I will not stop you, but you must get your priorities straight or I will kick you out of this common room and tell the eagle not to let you in again."

Kevin sighed. "Alright, alright." He pulled the textbook onto his lap and smiled at Edd. "Let's learn something."

Edd smiled back and nodded. "Well, then." He scooted closer to Kevin and looked over the chapter Kevin had the book open to.

The Slytherin smirked and moved his arm back around Edd's shoulders and this time the Ravenclaw didn't protest. He leaned his head on the other's and Edd still didn't say anything. Knowing he'd won this one, Kevin set his feet up on the table as Edd began explaining what he would need to know for his essay, leaning in more to Kevin's grasp.


	35. Screen Jump

**Note: Gaming/watching a movie. Edd's logic equals mine. That or I hop everywhere, making it harder to hit me. /kesesese**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Much to Kevin's surprise, Eddward was excellent at video games. Then again, it was probably due to many a summer night at Ed's house when they had been younger. The dork never shut up about his comics and games so no doubt Double D had gotten coerced into at least a few rounds.

Kevin groaned as his character was once again shot down, the re-spawn screen blinking at him for the millionth time. Next to him, Eddward giggled and continued to snipe the other characters on his side of the screen.

His gaze never left the screen, analyzing the environment, picking out enemies and taking them out one by one at a steady pace. Kevin's character popped back up and he began his search for Edd's character once again.

Finally, after many near accidents, Kevin found Edd's gamer-tag just to the left of his screen. His character crept up behind the other and suddenly, without warning, Edd's character turned around and shot, killing Kevin.

Surprised, Kevin glanced at Eddward who quickly looked back at his side of the screen. The red-head smirked. "I didn't think Mr. Academic would cheat, even if it's just video games."

Eddward, caught, fumbled with his controller, accidentally shooting off a few rounds. He chuckled nervously. "W-Well, you see, I was just using the resources I had. I can't help that the screens are right next to each other. In real war, if I was able to have a second perspective I would use it to my full advantage."

Kevin smirked wider and plucked the controller from Edd and planted a smooch on his cheek. The nerd flushed and looked away, though he turned right back around and kissed Kevin on the lips right after.


	36. On the Town

**Note: I always complain (to myself mostly) about my mother's romance books. I flipped through one once and it was just terrible. But then I thought, I read fanfiction so I can't really complain. But at least I don't leave them around the house in odd places.  
Also, On a Date went in a weird direction...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kevin, when he was feeling especially romantic, liked to take Edd out on the town for a date. The dates usually consisted of a dinner at an expensive restaurant that he'd studied up on multiple Google searches the night before and either a shopping trip for Edd or going to a coffee shop afterwards.

Edd really appreciated the thoughtfulness and liked to, er, thank Kevin when they got home. The genius sometimes liked to think that Kevin's favourite part of their dates were went the lights were low and the curtains drawn.

Tonight, Kevin drove Edd and himself in the ravenette's eco-friendly car to the Asian-themed restaurant he'd made reservations at. He'd heard, the day before, Edd saying he felt like something spicy, but also something different than what they'd had recently. Kevin thought sushi with that little blob of green stuff. That was spicy! And they hadn't had it in a while.

Edd was fiddling with his phone, texting or something and Kevin was concentrating on the road, trying not to let one of his hands wander to the passenger seat because he'd had more than once had to sit in the parking lot until Edd finished his little rendition of vehicular operating safety.

The eatery wasn't very full and it was spacey so the two boys were able to have a bit of privacy as they ate.

Edd tried to show Kevin how to use the wooden chopsticks, picking up various things, even once showing off by picking up his spoon with them and sipping a bit of soup. Kevin huffed and threw his pair down after that. He resorted back to his fork for the rest of the night.

Kevin paid the bill and led Eddward out with his arm around his shoulders. While dining, Edd told him he'd like to go to a bookstore for the second part of their date tonight. Kevin complied and drove them to the large Barnes and Nobel building on the better side of the city.

The outside of the store was lit up with bright, white lights and people were milling about outside, walking to and fro to the other shops nearby.

Kevin didn't really much like bookstores, but Edd was cute when he got to snooping around the shelves, looking for the latest sci-fi or textbook. He even had a habit of becoming flushed and Kevin would often find him sitting on the floor with a pile of books around him, red-faced and smiling. His nerd was the cutest.

They didn't stray far from each other and Kevin found himself flipping through comic books while Edd browsed the fantasy novels. When he looked up, after setting down a copy of some overly shaded superhero, Edd was gone. Kevin looked down the large, main aisle and found nothing. They'd already gone though most of the genres and Edd didn't like backtracking much. The only things left were… Kevin looked up at the hanging sign over the last aisle. Romance.

No, surely Edd hadn't gone there.

Carefully, hesitantly, Kevin glanced down the aisle full of shady, unrealistic books of forbidden love.

Edd was squeezed into the corner, book pushed up close to his face. His cheeks were red and Kevin knew it wasn't the flushed, over-exerted red that he'd come to learn about. This red was the red that Edd became when Kevin whispered things into his ear or when he did things to him in their bed.

Edd was reading a cheesy romance novel!

He cleared his throat and Eddward dropped the book and jumped to his feet. "A-Are we ready to go?" He hurried to Kevin's side, trying to tug him to the registers to purchase his fantasy books.

Kevin shook his head, a smug look on his face. "What were ya reading?"

"What? Nothing! Just a-a—" He was not for an explanation and was caught. He ducked his head. "It was nothing, honestly."

"I'm not mad, Edd, if that's what your worried about. My mom had loads of those dumb books." Eddward blushed and looked away.

"It's not that it's just… embarrassing. I have no need for those books, but I get so caught up in them!"

"So you've read them before?"

Edd squeaked. Kevin smirked.

"Okay, okay. Let's just buy these other books and get home. You don't have to explain yourself." The red-head kissed Edd's head and the two were soon on their way home, one flustered and the other confidant he would be getting some kind of favour in forgetting the conversation.


	37. You're in College Now, Live a Little

**Note:First Kiss. Also, I feel like asexual Edd is canon-Edd. Also, Asexuality is really a lot more complicated and in depth than what it seems. And, in the reality shows my mom watches and then the family comedy types, I only ever see stereotypical gay men. I don't think I've ever seen just like, a dude who likes guys and can't tell one shoe from another. /rant**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

In contrast to popular belief, their first kiss had not been some kind of act of realization or some romantic gesture from one to impress the other. In fact, it had just been an experiment at first.

Kevin, after having 'weird' thoughts since the beginning of his Junior year of high school, getting flushed as he watched Robert Downey Jr. play in the Iron Man films, and even after that one time when he'd caught himself staring and almost drooling at a random guy at the grocery store with his mother, believed himself to be utterly gay for guys. He couldn't remember every catching himself staring at any girls or women and he'd dreamed of that guy's backside multiple times so he was pretty sure.

Edd, on the other hand, was confused and unsure of what his hormones were trying to tell him.

He'd been a late bloomer, or so said his mother. He hadn't had any sexual thoughts or urges even into his Senior year of high school. He hadn't even known what love was until he'd taken health class that he'd come to understand that the attraction between a man and a woman was love.

But Edd had never thought of a girl in the way that his textbook had described attraction so the confused boy began researching and came to the conclusion that he was just asexual – one to not have sexual urges. To the nineteen year old boy who had had not one wet dream or even an inkling of a twinge in his stomach it made perfect sense. He just did not have the basic urges that others felt, he was already different, so why not be just a little bit more?

In his second year of community college, Kevin found himself becoming good friends with Eddward, one of the dorks he'd tormented when they were kids. The other two dorks, Ed and Eddy, didn't go to the local college and had drifted apart after the end of high school.

One day, completely on accident, Kevin had let slip that he was gay. Not the kind of gay he saw on television all the time with extremely effeminate guys who were into fashion and stuff. He just liked the male form. A lot.

Eddward nodded to him and expressed that he had no qualms to Kevin's preference. He even told the red-head his own thoughts.

"I believe myself yo be asexual, so you don't need to worry over feeling unaccepted." Edd smiled at Kevin. "We live in a sexualized world and I sometimes feel a bit left out or pressured. But, I'm glad you have found what you like and have accepted it."

Kevin, taken aback and feeling somewhat miffed that Edd had one-upped him in such a way, patted the other guy's shoulder. "Well," he said, "how'd you figure out you're asexual? Then again, I guess that makes sense for you. I don't think I could picture you with either a boy or a girl. Or both."

Eddward blushed. "Well, I just realized that I've never had any urges, as you may call them. I've done experiments, perusing Eddy's magazine collection and I even did an online search for male models to use, but even when I used a large variation of skin colour to hair type, I just could not feel anything."

"So, like… You don't do it?" Kevin glanced down and then back up. Eddward jumped and blushed again.

"Though I do find that kind of information to be personal and not to be discussed in public, yes, I do masturbate. It is a healthy part of a human's life and has nothing to do with whether I feel attracted to someone or not." Eddward turned up his nose and moved so he faced away from Kevin.

The athlete laughed. "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Calm down. But, I have one last question."

"Proceed," Edd said after a moment. He looked back over his shoulder curiously.

"Have you ever tried kissing someone to see if you liked them or not? Like, to see if there was a spark or some shit?"

Eddward frowned at the language. "No. I don't think I can say I have."

"Well," Kevin said, leaning in. "Do you think you may want to try? As an experiment. You've done lots of experiments so…" He pressed his lips to Edd's and lingered for a moment.

When he sat back, Edd's cheeks were bright red and he was flustering about with his hands and looking every which way, but at Kevin.

"I-I think I'll have to assess the information before giving you a proper response," Edd said quickly as he jumped up to leave. Kevin smirked as he walked away.

His lips were still tingling by the time Edd had long since left the patio area.


	38. Winter Weather Wear

**Note: Be warned, the next few are kind of lame. Ever worn a person's jacket when they are like three feet taller than you? It's like wearing a snuggie. /kesesese Also, Wearing each other's clothes, number seven.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Eddward complained. "I see no point in switching our normal attire."

"That's because you don't get out much," muttered Kevin under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just put on the jacket."

"But it's much too large for me. It will not fit properly."

"Forget about proper for now. It's cold outside, right? You don't want to catch a cold, right?"

Eddward paused and glared at Kevin. "Fine, but if this bulky thing gets in the way, I will ask you deal with it for the remainder of the day."

Kevin chuckled as he tugged on Eddward sweater-vest. Since it was already a few sizes larger than Eddward, it was able to fit snuggly on Kevin without any discomfort. "Fine. If it gets uncomfortable, we can switch back. I just wanna change for a day."

The day progressed sluggishly, Kevin escorting Eddward around the city to different shops and cafes. The winter weather allowed them to wear their switched jackets throughout the day and as Kevin and Edd made their way back to the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, they were hand-in-hand and still wearing each other's jackets.

"It wasn't so bad, right? You were warm the whole time?" Kevin asked as he walked Edd up to his door.

"Yes. I was quite comfortable in this." He went to take it off and give it back to Kevin, but he stopped him.

"Keep it for now. You can give it back later. And I'll keep your sweater for a while too."

Edd smiled and nodded and kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Thank you, Kevin."


	39. Role Play, Maybe

**Note: I love cosplaying, though I haven't done much of it. I'm more interested in other's costumes. Let your imagine run with Edd and Kevin's costumes.**

**7 - Cosplaying**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin sighed as he made the turn that his GPS directed him to. Closer and closer to the city they got he saw more and more weird things.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked as he found the parking garage for the hotel and convention center.

"We're going to support Ed in his contest. He's worked hard and could do with some cheering on from his friends," Edd explained as Kevin killed the engine.

"Yeah, but… do we have to?"

Edd was now rummaging in the trunk and pulling out boxes and garment bags. Kevin was standing beside him, leaning against a large cement pillar. Edd began pilling the boxes into Kevin's arms.

"Now, Kevin. This is a great chance to learn of a different social activity. We can meet many different people here."

Kevin groaned. "But do we have to dress up, I mean." He hefted the boxes into the elevator and he and Edd began their trek to the front desk of the hotel.

"Yes, we do," Edd said deftly. "Because I said so."

Kevin groaned again.

"And if you want to ever 'get some' again, I assure you, you will be participating in this with me."

"Alright," Kevin moaned as the elevator opened on the first floor of the parking garage.

In their room, after checking in and picking up their badges, Edd and Kevin were now preparing to go down to the floor and explore.

Edd's trademark hat was discarded on the queen bed, but his hair was hidden under a head cap while Kevin tried to put a wig onto his head.

"You know," Kevin said huskily. "This wig looks pretty good on ya. Maybe you should, I dunno, wear this around the house some time."

Eddward chuckled as Kevin tried to flirt with him. "If my new look is making you so flustered, I might just have to take you up on the offer." He laughed again behind his hand. "But we aren't home right now. We need to meet Ed and Eddy soon. Let's get your costume on now."


	40. Grocery Monster!

**Note: I think I should mention that I was up late finishing one prompt after another. I was on a role last night. /smug  
Also, I think I shop better than my mother, food wise. She likes to get snack foods while I want to get ingredients for meals that will feed me for a couple days at a time.**

**8 - Shopping**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Since they'd begun living together, both guys began displaying traits that had been passed down to them by their parents.

Kevin started to come home after work and just lay on the couch with the sports channel on; he would crack open a beer and end up snoring by the first commercial break.

Soon after Kevin got home, Edd would arrive himself. He would lay a blanket over Kevin and pry the empty beer can from his limp grasp and then go to the kitchen to start dinner.

At six on the dot, Kevin would stumble into the dining area to find two plates full of delicious smelling food and Edd already sitting at the table, waiting for him.

Really, this all felt more like Kevin's old home with his parents. His father brought home the bacon and his mother cooked it. Just like how Kevin currently had the highest paying job between them and Edd did the cooking and cleaning around the house. Edd's family, from what Kevin had learned from the awkward, silent dinners at the old Vincent home, was distant and not used to loud noises or even company.

On the weekends, when both boys had the days off, Edd always scheduled a grocery trip to stock back up for the week ahead. Kevin would drive them to the local food mart and then follow Edd around as he seemed to know exactly what he was getting even without a list.

Okay, sometimes, Kevin would try and sneak junk food in the cart. But nothing too bad. Just a pack of cookies or some ice cream occasionally. Edd would only concede if Kevin promised to pick out vegetables that he would snack on at other times as well.

At the register, Kevin paid for the groceries and then would heft them into their car and drive them back home.

Once everything was put away, Edd would make them a snack and then the two would spend the rest of the Saturday watching mindless television until the sun went down.


	41. Awesome Friends

**Note: I'm sorry for this one.**

**9 - Hanging out with friends.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The football team was a big part of Kevin's social group in high school. He liked hanging out with them and they were pretty cool. Not to mention, they weren't the thickheaded pigs that a lot of the school thought them to be. They could be a bunch of gentlemen when the time called.

So, when Kevin hung out with his teammate at the mall or wherever he liked to invite Edd along. The nerd was as much a part of Kevin as was his team. It didn't hurt that the football team liked Edd as well. Like he said, they were cool dudes.

Sometimes, when it was just him and Edd, on a pseudo-date, they would bump into a player or two and end up all hanging out together.

When Kevin told his teammates that he and Edd were a thing, he'd honestly expected them to turn their backs on him; possibly even threaten him or beat him up. It was nothing more than a ridiculous thought, but it still scared him. Everyone had been real cool about it, though. They even joked about it and accepted Edd into their group.

Even on the off times Kevin was feeling romantic and just wanted to give Edd a big smooch on the cheek, he got teased like all the other guys when they kissed their girl friend. He thanked them for that, knowing it just meant he was still accepted despite his different tastes.

Eddward, when the team and Kevin were all hanging at Kevin's house, would sometimes tutor them. He rejoiced in having a chance to teach and the other appreciated the help to keep their grades up to stay on the team.

Kevin, with the best mates a guy could have and the absolutely best boyfriend a dude could hope for, really appreciated his acceptance and the tolerance that Peach Creek exerted to its students. If not for the small town, close-knit community, he didn't think he would have been able to just hang with his friends while also hanging out with his boyfriend openly.


	42. Pets can be Family

**Note: 10 - Animal ears  
Was thinking of Chobits, honestly... Did you know - Toyota (if I remember correctly) is trying to create a completely self-driving/auto-pilot car? Freaky stuff, there.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin, twenty and looking to spend some of his family's stupid old money, kicked at the sidewalk as he stumbled along with the flow of the crowd down the strip mall. He every now and again glanced into a window and would imagine what would most piss of his parents. It wouldn't be the fact he'd spent money, they had loads, but the impracticality of it. He really needed something outlandish to satisfy his needs.

When two dumb kids ran in front of him, almost tripping him, Kevin stopped to look where he was. He still had a good few more shops before the strip mall ended so he decided to browse in the next door he found.

It ended up being a pet shop. Kevin hated animals. But so did his parents. That's why they'd always declined his childhood wishes of owning a dog. Damnit. Damn them.

A bunch of puppies wagged their tails and lolled their tongues as he passed their cages. Goldfish lined the walls along with snakes and other reptiles on either side of the relatively small shop. Kittens were after the puppies and then rabbits and other small mammals.

Kevin sighed. There was nothing that would immediately anger his parents; mildly anger them, maybe, but not something to make them completely flip their shits.

That is what Kevin thought, however, until he came to a slightly larger cage in the back. It was partially hidden by some bags of dog food and small bunches of hay.

The thing was sleeping, Kevin could tell because its eyes were closed and the breathing was even. It was big, about as big as a dog… It was a person!

Crouching down to open the cage, Kevin was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"If you are planning to steal out merchandise, I'll have to call the cops, kid," the man said sternly. Jumped back up, planning to object and question why the man had a person locked in a cage in a pet store when the person in the cage woke up and whimpered. The two men looked down.

"Great. It's awake," the storekeeper groaned. "Thanks kid," he said sarcastically.

"Wha—?" The person stretched as best they could and Kevin was able to see the large cat ears protruding from the top of their head. "Woah…"

"Mrreow."

"What the hell?"

"He's a cat-hybrid. They're rare and very expensive," a woman said. She had glasses and was smiling as she knelt down next to the cage. She pushed her fingers through the bars and the boy inside nudged them with his head and licked them.

"What?"

"They were first created by the government in a lab experimenting in cross-DNA genetics. The results were completely by accident. No one ever meant to create a half-cat, half-human animal.

Kevin watched as the boy meowed again and curled back up and shut his eyes. A soft purring sound could be heard as he fell back asleep.

"What the actual fuck."

The woman laughed. "We get a lot of that, actually, though the hybrids aren't exactly as rare as my brother makes them sound. They're just expensive to own so most of the lower classes don't ever hear about them."

"How much?"

The woman laughed again. "You know, if you have to ask…"

"If I ask, I'm planning on buying. How much?"

"Well, then, Smartie." She stood up and pulled a slip of paper out of a pocket. "This little guy is gonna run you about three million. That's an M. And then there's the food he requires and bedding and toys and stuff. He's not cheap and we don't sell hybrids to just anyone." She eyes Kevin. "We get a lot of perverts snooping around to get at Eddward."

"Eddward?"

"That's his name. I named him when he was little when we first got him."

"Well, I ain't no dirty perv. I'm just looking for something to harass my parents with. And Edd here looks like the perfect thing to drive them up the walls."

"Well, we don't sell for that either. Eddward deserves a good home where he'll be taken care of." She looked sternly at Kevin. "I'm afraid it's no deal."

Kevin sighed. "Fine. I kind of… you know, always wanted a pet since I was little. But my parents never allowed one so, yeah."

"I'm not dumb, kid. Prove to me you'll take care of Edd and then I might consider giving him to you."

And that was how Kevin ended up working at the little pet shop in downtown. His parents had to deal with him coming home smelling like animal piss and dead fish and he ate up every complaint like candy.

Finally, at the end of this sixth month, Eloise, the woman who was co-owner with her brother, Elliot, handed him a list of odds and ends of things a cat would need to stay happy and healthy. He gave her a look like she was stupid, but she just smiled and whistled as she wiped down the register and counter.

Then Kevin realized. He was getting to take Edd home today!

During his stay as an employee, Kevin had been able to learn about Edd. The little guy was super cute, something Kevin would never say in public or anywhere a living, breathing person could possibly hear. He was cute and had even grown on Kevin as something more than just revenge on his parents.

On the days he worked, he'd convinced Eloise to let Edd roam the store and the hybrid tended to follow Kevin like a duckling, keeping at his heels, on all fours, sniffing at the other cages and things that piqued his interest.

At the end of the day, with a leash in hand connecting him to Eddward and Eloise crying on Edd's shoulder as the hybrid sat leisurely, he was the proud owner of Eddward Vincent, a cat-hybrid that had cost him over three million smackaroos.

The hybrid followed Kevin on his leash and the man led his new pet down the street, ignoring the odd stares, but reveling in the attention he and Edd garnered.

At home, his mother was the first to come face to face with Edd. She screeched and shouted for her husband and the Barr family ended up in an emergency family meeting.

Eddward sat on the floor next to Kevin who sat on a chair in the kitchen. He'd set down a few toys for Edd to occupy himself with and he felt the hybrid moving around underneath the table.

His parents were pissed. No, they were beyond pissed. They were livid. They were fuming. They were aghast! Hell, they were speechless!

When his father threatened to drown Edd, Kevin threatened right back to move and never come back. His mother, for all her steaming anger, protested and told her husband if her child left, she would leave as well.

After a furious debate on why exactly Kevin had decided to act up and Kevin defending himself and just about losing his 'cool', he led Eddward up the stairs.

The hybrid was fascinated by his new surroundings. He sniffed everything and finally, after exploring, he plopped himself on Kevin's large bed and curled up, purring loudly. His tail flicked happily and his ears twitched, still listening to the new noises.


	43. King of the Cul-de-sac

**Note: I watched the Aristocats the other day and imagined Kev as Thomas O'Malley. /sigh Jim could be Toulouse too...**

**11- Wearing kigurumis**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Due to Ed's artistic genius, Kevin was now in possession of two of the greatest props that would help him get laid in existence!

On one arm, an orange mess of soft fabric was thrown and on the other, a pure white blob.

"Hey, Double D!" Kevin called into their house as he threw the door open. Edd, sitting on the couch, sipping tea and watching a documentary on plastic, jumped and spilled the caffeine on his lap. Thank goodness it was cold, or else Kevin would be getting nothing tonight, despite his quite extensive planning.

"Yes? What is it?" Edd asked as he tried to wipe up the mess.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a surprise for you." He waggled the garments flowing over his arms. "But you don't get to know exactly what they are until tonight." He smirked, knowing Edd's curiosity would eventually get the better of him and end up dragging Kevin to their bedroom well before sun down.

And just like he'd imagined, at five-thirty, Eddward took hold of Kevin's arm and led him up the staircase, wondering aloud what the surprise could be.

"They're handmade to fit us," Kevin explained. Eddward looked at him with inquisitive eyes that just made his soul shiver with excitement.

"What are they," Edd asked as he saw the two outfits laid on their bed. He picked the orange one up and examined the detail. "I can't say I've ever seen something like this. Are they pajamas?"

"Something like that."

"Well, they're cute. Thank you Kevin." He smiled and laughed and headed to the bathroom to change, but Kevin stopped him.

"Ah ah. The white one is yours. This one's mine." He switched and the two changed quickly.

"They're called kigurumis," Kevin explained more once Eddward was back in the room. He was exerting a good amount of will power not to just pounce on his partner. The white fabric surrounding his black hair was just too God damned adorable!

"Kigu? That sounds vaguely familiar."

"Yeah, well," Kevin sidled up to Edd, wrapping an arm around his slim waist. "I was thinking, to break this puppies in," he whispered close to Edd's ear, blowing on it, tempting his lover.

Eddward shivered. "O-Oh, well. Oh dear." He quivered and his knees knocked together. He was putty in Kevin's hands. "I-I think I might have to take you up on your offer, Kevin."

The kigurumis, with their cat ears and detail to resemble Tom and Duchess from "The Aristocats", did not stay on long. Kevin, as much as the look of Edd in a cat suit made the blood rush to his nether regions, could not stand to have his lover covered any longer and quickly removed the newly donned suits.


	44. Yours and Mine

**Note: 12 - Making Out (nsfw) I'm not sure how 'smutty' this is, but I tried real hard. I kind of like it. It's not all overly descriptive, just kind of what their thinking. /innocent**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

They were in a supply closet. A supply closet in a store, no less! These thoughts crossed Eddward's mind just as Kevin began slipping buttons through holes and roaming his hands on exposed flesh.

They could be caught and even be charged with public indecency! Dear Lord, what had he—

Good Lord!

Eddward flushed darkly, panting as Kevin squeezed a certain erogenous area. He pressed his face into Kevin's shoulder, biting the shirt that covered it. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.

Kevin squeezed and stroked and Dear Lord, he was so good at it.

Eddward moved upward to press a kiss to Kevin's lips, taking them for his own, trying to give Kevin the same other worldly feelings the red-head gave him. His arms wrapped around his neck and Kevin hefted Edd against the wall, prompting him to wrap his legs around his waist as well.

Now Edd was pantless and sweating and probably dirty, but he couldn't seem to gather up enough common sense to care.

Kevin bit at Eddward's lips, exploring his mouth when given access.

This time, Eddward slipped the button holding Kevin's pants open. The zipper was slowly drawn down, louder in the quiet, tiny room than it should have been. It sent thrills up Edd's spine and down Kevin's stomach.

Kevin groaned into Edd's mouth when the nerd touched him, soft and hesitant, but good and warm and God damnit! Edd was just too good for his own good.

The red-head prompted Edd to continue and he pushed his hips closer to Edd's, creating contact between their exposed selves.

Edd moaned loudly and he slapped a hand over his mouth, leaning away from Kevin, stopping his actions down below.

"C'mon, babe," Kevin panted quietly. He leaned in to kiss Edd again. "We're almost done. Then we can go home and—" Edd covered Kevin's mouth before he could finish.

He picked up his motions and Kevin soon moaned into Edd's mouth once more as warmth spread between them.

The two slumped to the floor, sitting on each other and panting and still kissing.

"W-We should leave soon," Edd spoke up after a moment. "We could get caught and get into serious trouble."

Kevin bit softly at Edd's ear. "Let them catch us. I like the idea of them knowing your mine."

Edd blushed heavily. "If I am yours, then you must be mine."

Kevin nodded, giving Edd one last kiss before they started to clean up.


	45. Sweet Treat

**Note: 13 - Eating Ice Cream - I don't like ice cream as much as I like frozen yoghurt so... Also, all hail the soy almond.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin wasn't much of an ice cream eater. He got headaches easily and the icy treat just didn't appeal to him. Eddward, in all his dory glory, thought this to be blasphemous and tried to find something cold that Kevin would like.

They ended up meeting in the middle on frozen yoghurt.

Kevin ate it up. It was delicious and cold and he didn't get as many headaches as he did when he ate ice cream.

There were a lot more flavours as well.

Eddward liked the soy flavours, but Kevin liked to go full sugar-holic and get things like birthday cake and triple chocolate cake with sprinkles and chocolate bits on top. Eddward always pretended to gag when he ate the first bite. Kevin did the same when Edd got things like soy almond. Who goes to get fro-yo and then gets soy almond? Dork.

Either way.

When they went to treat themselves, they would sit in the hip store, very modern, colourful furniture in the lobby that just screamed things like 'Southern California' and 'health nut'. Or they would sit outside in the sun on the patio set the store owned.

The two would chat and laugh and sometimes kiss, mixing flavours that didn't always taste so great.


	46. Playground Sweetheart

**Note: Keagan and Ellyowyn are adorable, so there.**

**14 - Genderswapped**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ellowyn was made fun of for her name since she was little. The teachers never pronounced it correctly during roll and the other children told her it was a terrible name. Ellowyn knew this was the schoolyard bullying her mother had warned her about, but she still couldn't help but let it hurt when the girls and boys laughed at her on the playground and in the classroom.

When they said it was a stupid, ugly name, Ellowyn tried to tell them she was named after a tree, she was only made fun of more.

One day, while Ellowyn sniffled to herself, sticking close to the teachers so the other children wouldn't try and bully her, a red-headed girl hopped up to her. Her smile was large and her hair was wild as it stuck out everywhere under a sun hat she used to block out the bright, summer sun.

Ellowyn, just put her head back down, thinking the girl wouldn't try anything with the teachers watching so nearby. At least, she hoped so.

"What's your name? I'm Keagan."

Ellowyn looked back up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why are you cryin'? Was the boys bein' mean? I'll pound 'em if they were." The girl smiled bright and wide. "So, what's your name?"

"I-It's Ellowyn," she said, ignoring the terrible butchery of the English language that Keagan used.

"That's a different name. It's not a boy name too, right? Mines a boy name too and I don't like it much. They boys call me one. I don't like boys, though." She ground her teeth, the pretty smile temporarily tampered. "They're big and stupid. Girls are way better. Right, Elly?"

Ellowyn stared at the girl with bright red hair. "I-I guess so. Though, I don't really think either gender is better than the other."

Keagan laughed. "You talk funny." Ellowyn frowned. "I like that. It makes you sound smart. My mom says I should try and sound smart too. Do you know how I can sound smart? She sat down in the dirt next to Ellowyn, letting her sandals kick up some sand.

"O-Oh, um," Ellowyn tried to find her words, but she was just too flustered. Not many children were nice to her. And even fewer stayed nice. "I-I guess you could read?"

"Nah," Keagan said. "I don't like readin' much. I like watching T.V. though. Can I watch T.V. to sound smart?"

"W-Well, my mother doesn't let me watch television so I wouldn't know." Ellowyn giggled at Keagan's reaction.

"What?! That's insane! So you've never seen Spongebob?" Ellowyn shook her head.

"I don't think I can say I have."

"Well, what do you do for fun?"

"I like to read and I like to watch mother sew."

Keagan laughed again. It seemed she was just a ball of wonder. "That's silly, but if you like it, I guess it can be fun. Not for me, though."

"Why are you talking to me?" Ellowyn asked suddenly. She nearly instantly regretted asking it when Keagan gave her an odd look. She put her head back down, waiting for the other girl to just leave.

"You looked kind of lonely," Keagan said quietly. "I saw some boys pushing you yesterday. I beat them up earlier," Keagan showed a scrape on her elbow to Ellowyn. "They pushed me down too, but I beat them up for being mean to a girl. My dad says boys aren't supposed to be mean to girls."

"Father tells me that too."

"Yeah, so you looked all said and you aren't playing on the playground with everyone else. I thought you could use someone to talk with. My mother says I'm a great talker."

Ellowyn giggled again behind her hand. "Your mother is right. You are a wonderful talker."

"Hey," Keagan said as she stood up. The bell had rung and the children were all lining up to go back inside. "If you want to talk some more you can. I'm in Mrs. Nessa's class. If you want you can come over today after school. My mom would love to know I made a friend today!" Keagan held her hand out to Ellowyn.

The ravenette stared at the hand and gently took it after Keagan waved it, prompting her. "I-I would have to ask mother and, I would have to know where you live, or at least your last name so we can look it up in the phone book," Ellowyn rambled. She feared in the back of her mind that Keagan would just laugh and take her offer back, saying it was all a joke.

"My last name's Barr. B-a-r-r. And my parent's names are David and Rosie. I hope you can come over today. I'll tell my mom when I get home, so tell your mom too."

After she was sat back in class, getting ready for an English lesson, Ellowyn was still smiling to herself, proud with herself that she had made her very first friend.


	47. Different Style, Same People

**Note: 15 - In a different style of clothes  
**

**The guys sitting at the chairs waiting for the lady to finish in the changing area. XD**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

After seeing Double D in nothing but shorts, Kevin thought the skinny jeans were a nice upgrade. Edd's legs were thing and he had legs for days. The jeans just made him look delicious. Kevin wiped at his mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed at drooling over an image of his boyfriend.

Eddward stepped out of the dressing room nervously. He held the door tightly in his hands, ready to retreat back in should Kevin laugh at how ridiculous he looked. These jeans were just absolutely ludicrous. He cleared his throat when Kevin didn't look up from his phone.

Kevin stared at Edd for a few minutes. "Turn around," he said and Eddward, still nervous and self-conscious, did as he was told.

"I look horrid in these," he said quietly, face flushed bright red. "I don't know why I thought they would look nice."

"No!" Kevin exclaimed, getting a few stares from the other guys sitting on the lumpy chairs around the changing room. "You look real good," he said, stepping towards Edd. "Really."

"I don't know. I don't think I would feel comfortable enough walking around in public with these on."

Kevin conceded. "If you're not comfortable you don't have to wear them, but I think you look great." He smiled nicely at Eddward and pecked his lips. "Now, try everything else on and come show me." He pushed Edd back and shut the door. "Don't forget the shoes."

Kevin fiddled with his phone a while more, starting to think Edd had been swallowed by some kind of retail wormhole, when the door opened again and Eddward stepped out in the skinny jeans he'd previously been wearing. Now his red shirt was replaced by a loose black and white stripped blouse. On his dainty feet were black boots that fed up his leg to just below his knees.

"I-I don't know. I feel stupid in this," he said quietly, not wanting to catch any attention in his outfit. "I think I'll just stick with the attire I already own."

"No, no, no," Kevin protested. "You look damn gorgeous in this."

Eddward frowned. "It's nice of you to think so, but this outfit is just not me, if you understand. I don't think I could wear it. I don't even know where I would wear it to."

"Here," Kevin said. "If you get this outfit, you put it on and I'll take you to the place it would look right at. But you have to get everything."

Eddward squirmed in the doorway of the dressing room, but he finally conceded. "If that's what you wish, I guess I could…"

"Great. We can break it in tonight." Kevin said with a smirk, pushing Edd back in once more and then getting to work making reservations and important calls.


	48. Morning Glory

**Note: 16 - During their morning ritual(s) Meh...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward woke up at promptly six thirty every morning. He immediately went to brush his teeth, floss, and rinse his mouth with mouth wash. Then he showered for ten minutes, making sure he was thoroughly cleansed before padding back to his bedroom to get dressed in a previously pressed outfit waiting in his closet for him.

His hat was back on his head by seven o'clock sharp.

By seven-ten, Eddward was beginning breakfast (he always left time for marginal error), adjusting his proportions depending on who would or would not be joining him that morning. Today, mother and father were home so he added two extra eggs and four pieces of bacon. He made two extra bowls of oatmeal and sliced open an extra grapefruit.

At seven-thirty, Eddward was seated at the table, waiting for his parents to join him before he started eating. Father read the morning news while his mother answered her pager. Eddward silently ate his breakfast and when his family was done, he did the dishes and they went over plans for the day.

Depending on the types of chores Mother and Father wanted done, Edd would be ready to head out the door to hang out with Ed and Eddy or Kevin by eight o'clock on the dot.

This morning, by eight-o-seven, Eddward found himself standing outside Kevin's house, waiting for the door to be opened and allowed entrance.

-0-

Kevin woke up when he damn well felt like. Like, today, he'd stayed up until stupid o'clock and now he was catching up on his sleep. It was Saturday so he could sleep until three if he wanted to and no one could say anything.

A knock at his bedroom door, though, derailed his plans to sleep all day, eat dinner, and sleep some more.

His mother said something and he nodded into his pillow, mumbling a "Yes, mom, I will."

Apparently she hadn't been happy with that answer because suddenly Kevin was freezing and his blanket was no-where to be found.

"I said," she said sternly. "Eddward is waiting in the kitchen. If you don't want to keep him waiting I expect you to get showered and dressed quickly." With that she shut his door, leaving the lights on.

Kevin leapt out of bed. Shit! He was supposed to meet Edd today. Damn it. He wobbled as he made his way to his dresser. He was still sort of loopy from the late night, but he had to be quick so Edd didn't think he'd forgotten about their date. Shit, shit, shit.

Kevin hopped into the upstairs shower, brushing his teeth with one hand while the other scrubbed at his scalp. He got suds in his eyes, but couldn't slow down to deal with it. He rinsed his eyes and kept getting ready, trying not to look ruffled as he did so.

Ten minutes after his mother had woken him, Kevin made his way, suavely down the stairs. His hair was slicked back and he had a nice jacket on over a dress shirt.

Eddward was sitting at the table, talking with his mother. He was giggling at something and his mother was laughing as well.

"Well, here's the zombie now," she exclaimed. She pushed a plate of food over to him as he sat down next to Edd. He grumbled to her and started to shovel the food down.

"Eddward was just telling me how he was ready by seven o'clock," Kevin's mother said with a smirk in her voice. She smiled sweetly at her son who just glared at her with red eyes and dark shadows.

"It's only part of my schedule. Mother and Father don't take laziness lightly," Eddward said with a smile, not noticing Kevin's hostility towards his mother.

"Well, Eddward, how about you try and get my son to get up before noon? I haven't been able to, but I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeve." She smiled again and left the two on their own.

Kevin mumbled under his breath, but nudged Edd in the shoulder, smiling and the two began talking, planning the things they would do today.


	49. Long Days

**Note: 16 - Spooning - bleh...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The day had been a long one. Eddward had gym that day and since the weather had been nice, the coach had the class running laps on the track. That always left him tuckered out, the poor dork. That, coupled with a test in his biology class, Eddward could defiantly say he was wiped.

As soon as he'd gotten back to his dorm, he'd fallen into bed, throwing all sanitation to the wind. He slipped his shoes off with his toes and let them fall to the floor, not caring they could possibly track dirt on the clean floors. He pulled his hat off, letting his hair air out and curled up in bed, yawning wide.

His roommate was not there yet, but he would be soon.

Kevin, on a similar note, had a long day as well. First, he had been late for his math lecture and the professor had decided to rant on about the importance of promptness. Then, at lunch, he'd gotten salad dressing all over his shirt and he didn't have enough time to go back to his dorm and change before his next class so he had to sit through chemistry with a huge stain on the front of his shirt. He's heard the two blonde girls behind him snickering at him the whole hour and a half. Then, finally, to top the cherry on the cake, he'd messed up at practice and now he had to sit out the next game on probation.

Kevin's day just wasn't in his favour, but when he opened the door to his dorm and found Eddward fast asleep on his bed, all rumpled hair and rumpled clothing, he couldn't help but melt and forget all the troubles he'd had during the day.

Quietly, Kevin toed off his shoes and pulled off his jacket and shirt, leaving his pants over the chair at his desk. He crawled into Eddward's bed, lying behind him, laying an arm around him.

The two fit together nicely, Kevin liked to think. Edd was only a bit shorter than him and there were similar body shape, but neither was fat or awkward. They were made for each other, honestly.

Eddward yawned after Kevin had settled down. He rolled over, catching Kevin's eyes and jumped.

"Dear Lord!" He exclaimed, hand to his heart. "You scared me terribly!"

Kevin smirked. "Sorry 'bout that, love. You just looked so damn cute, I couldn't help myself."

"Yes, well." Eddward lay back down, pulling Kevin's hand back over his side. He leaned his head back so it touched Kevin's shoulder. "I had a terrible day today," he mumbled.

"Me too. You wouldn't believe. It was like Luck herself was just taking all her anger out on me today."

Eddward chuckled tiredly. "Well, I don't think I had any bad luck. I'm just complaining." He yawned.

Kevin pressed a kiss to Edd's temple. "Tell me 'bout it?"

"It's silly. I ran track today after a major biology test, nothing too traumatic," Eddward said. "How was your terrible day?"

"Well," Kevin kissed Edd again, "I was late for class, spilled food on myself, got laughed at, and now I'm on probation for baseball until the game after next."

"Oh dear," Eddward said. "I'm sorry, Kevin. Is there anything I could do to help to alleviate your troubles?"

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Nah, just lay here with me and I'll feel better."

"Do you mind if I fall asleep? I really am quite tired out after the laps today." He yawned once more and sniffled.

"Nah, get some rest. I'll fall asleep soon too."

Edd leaned back around and gave Kevin a kiss on the lips. "I hope your tomorrow is better than your today."


	50. Sunday

**Note: 18 - Doing Something Together**

**I actually really like this one!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

On lazy, summer Sundays, Kevin and Eddward would lie on the swing chair on the back porch and read and just enjoy the other's company.

The gentle rocking and the soft breeze on a cool day would eventually rock them both to sleep and a few hours later, the two would stretch out, popping joints that had locked up in the odd positions they fell asleep in.

Sundays were stew day since it was easiest.

After a bit of reading and a nap, the two would sit down to some stew and bread and butter. They would talk about future plans or work or friends. Sometimes they would watch the news or a comedy show or a movie as they ate.

Once everything was cleaned up, the two would lay in bed, tangled together under the blankets. Kevin would always initiate things on Sunday. It was like an unwritten rule that Kevin lead them in coitus on Sundays.

Their love was lazy on Sunday, just like everything else that day. It was slow and sometimes messy, but it was relaxing and wonderful and a nice end to the day.

In the morning, on Monday when everything started again, Eddward would have breakfast ready once Kevin got up for work or school, whichever came first that day.

The two would hardly see each other during the work week and the fast pace was sometimes too much and one or the other would be fast asleep once the other had gotten home.

The lazy Sundays were just what they needed and just what they had.


	51. Snobs and Bowties

**Note: 19 - Formal Wear**

**I like Marie as an artist. It just makes sense to me.  
I'd love it if anyone would give me prompts! If you want to see something specific, don't be afraid to ask!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward had been invited to attend an art gallery by Marie one day. He was allotted one guest and now he and Kevin were being fitted for formal, black tie suits so they could blend with the crowd while they browsed the art and pretended to know exactly what they were looking at.

"Why do we have to do this, Edd? It's just gonna be a bunch of snobby richies," Kevin groaned as the tailor took his measurements so she could mend his suit to his size.

"We're going to support Marie in her first big premiere. She's been working very hard on her art and the least we could do is honor her invitation by showing up for a few hours."

"Well, don't expect me to play nice if any of those bastards is rude."

Eddward chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Kevin."

Marie met the two boys outside of the gallery. She kissed Edd's cheek and slapped Kevin a bit too hard on the back. Kevin grumbled and Eddward took his arm and led them in behind Marie.

The place was packed with suits and dresses. The walls were bursting with paintings and abstract photos. Sculptures and live models were placed strategically around the floor. Kevin thought it all looked very posh and snobby.

Edd and Marie talked for a while, the girl leading them around to her own pieces, bragging and explaining. Kevin followed behind them, silent and glaring. God help any who try and talk to him while he was there tonight.

Not long after they had arrived, his tie and collar started getting a bit tight and Kevin started tugging at them, sweating a little. Edd swatted his hand from his collar, giving him a stern look, warning him if he didn't behave there would be consequences.

Finally, a man with a microphone told them the auction would be starting and he and Edd were free to leave any time.

But Edd wanted to stay a bit longer. Of course.

So Kevin powered through another hour of complete and utter hell, an itchy collar, too-tight tie, and being squeezed next to two old, snobby biddies.

Once they had finally, finally! had gotten home, Kevin threw his tie to the ground, ignoring Edd's reprimand, tore of his jacket and dress shirt and flung his pants across the room, as far from him as he could.

Edd shook his head at Kevin, picking up the suit and hanging it up to take to the cleaners the next day. He then took a set of pajamas and a hanger and went to change in the en suit.

When he got back, Kevin was laid out on the bed, beckoning him forth with a sly smile plastered on his lips and a smoldering look in his eyes. Edd shivered and quickly set the hanger down next to Kevin's.


	52. Dancing

**Note: 20 - Dancing**

**And here's some more Hogwarts! Nat as a Metamorphmagus. Nat belongs to Acid on tumblr. And Rave belongs to kirakurryart on tumblr (but I believe she goes by a diff name, but I'm not sure...).**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The Yule Ball was magnificent. Snow fell from the powdery black sky of the transformed Great Hall. Frozen trees made of ice decorated the sidelines. The winter-theme, to some, was a bit overdone, but it held a gentle charm that set the mood for the magical evening that Hogwarts would be hosting.

Beauxbatons girls tittered together on one side of the Hall, waiting for the boys of Hogwarts and Durmstrang to gather their courage from the floor and ask them for a dance. Even a few giddy Hogwarts dames flittered about, eyeing the boys.

At the opposite end, the boys, Hogwarts and Durmstrang alike, huddled together, much like the girls, though they weren't tittering or flittering. They were waiting for that one guy to be the first so they didn't have to.

Finally, Nat, the spunky teal-haired Metamorphmagus in Hufflepuff jumped from the leagues of guys, dragging a much protesting Slytherin with him, butting in between a dance with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom. Rave apologized to his two teachers while simultaneously berating Nat who was swinging his legs and waving his arms like the Weїrd Sisters had finally gotten back together.

After that, the two sides seemed to rush at each other, couples finding each other and friends finally feeling more comfortable than to just mingle on the outside of the dance floor.

Edd sat at one of the tables, waiting for his date. He watched the mass of teenagers dance to some Muggle rock-inspired magical band. The crowded floor just wasn't his style. Maybe Kevin would be here soon?

The shy Ravenclaw waited patiently, waving hello a few times to fellow classmates who passed by with their own dates. Nazz asked him where Kevin was, but Eddward could not answer her. The beautiful Gryffindor shook her head and assured him the red-head would be there soon and then pulled Marie away to a more secluded area to dance slowly.

Before he knew it, the clock was almost at midnight. The ball would end at twelve on the dot, as was tradition, and the students would be asked to clear out so that clean-up could begin. Eddward smiled to himself. At least he got to listen to the different music.

Just as he was about to retire for the night and change into pajamas to read in front of the fire in the common room for a few hours, he was tapped on the shoulder. Eddward jumped and spun around to find Kevin, immaculate dress robes hanging from his shoulders.

The Ravenclaw wanted to smile, he really did, but he could only form a sort of half-smirk that looked more like a grimace as tears welled up in his eyes. Kevin knew how much the dance had been to him. He'd wanted them to have a wonderful time together, but Kevin had been late. As usual.

"Hey, babe," Kevin said quietly, frowning when Edd didn't jump into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Eddward shook his head. "Nothing, Kevin," he said. He sighed heavily, his chest heaving with a quiver as he tugged his hand from Kevin's. "I-I was just going to return to the Tower."

"But, why? The last song hasn't played yet."

Edd shook his head again. "I don't feel very up to dancing anymore, Kevin."

"But," Kevin stopped himself, watching as Edd didn't let him finish before he began walking away again, his head down and his feet shuffling across the floor, his dress robes billowing around his ankles, tripping him up a few times.

"He waited there all night for you."

Kevin leapt up. "What?" he asked, turning to Nat.

His Meta friend smiled sadly, a terrible look for him. "Double Cutie sat there in that chair all damn night waiting for your dumb ass to come and dance with him."

Kevin cursed under his breath.

Rave, beside Nat, spoke up, "You'd better find a fucking great way to make it up to the kid, you ass. 'Cause if that were me, I'd fucking make you beg."

Nat and Rave left Kevin to his own devices a moment later, leaving in the same direction as Edd.

"He really did wait, Kev," Nazz said as she and Marie came up. The two were sweaty from a long night of dancing and other things.

"Doll-face wouldn't even come with me and Nazzy so he wasn't alone all night." Marie punched Kevin's arm. "You're such an ass, Barr. What took you?"

Kevin rubbed his arm but didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. He didn't even have an excuse. Not a good one, anyway. "I just… kind of forgot," he mumbled after forever.

The two girls stared at him like he'd been hit with a _Furnunculus_ curse. Kevin just stared at the floor.

"You really are an ass, Kevin," Nazz told him. Kevin nodded. "If I were you, I'd go beg Edd to forgive me, but I don't think Edd really wants to see you right now."

"I know," he mumbled. "But, could you try and see if he will? Just in case," he asked, looking at Marie. The Ravenclaw girl rolled her eyes and cocked her hip.

"If he doesn't want to see you, I'm not making Edd talk to you. You'll just have to wait for him to let you," she said then flipping her dress and walking toward the Ravenclaw Tower.

Nazz stayed with Kevin for a moment. "You should come with and stay down the hall a bit," she said, "while Marie works her charm."


	53. Green Juice Mondays

**Note: 21- Cooking/Baking**

**So, guess who's watched more than her share of healthy eating/animal rights documentaries in the last year. The idea of a Vegan/Vegetarian Edd is too cute! And Kevin, who just wants to eat a dang steak has to put up with wheat-grass juice and soy ice cream. :3**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

They'd bought a ton of produce last night, Kevin recalled when he woke up that morning. Three bunches of celery, a dozen heads of different leafy greens, a multitude of fruits and veggies and so on and so forth. Oh God. That could only mean one thing.

While he showered and dressed for the day, Kevin hoped the worst had not happened and Edd was sitting in the kitchen, a batch of pancakes sitting in front of him, waiting for Kevin to join him in their normal breakfast marry-time.

As he set foot down the staircase, everything seemed normal. No weird odors wafted from the illuminated kitchen doorway. Edd's shadow could be seen as he moved around. Kevin counted a few of his chickens.

In the living room, just a few feet from the kitchen, all was still well, nothing raising red flags, telling him to "Abort! Abort!"

And low and behold – when Kevin rushed into the kitchen, expecting a plate of flapjacks with that tooth –decayingly sweet syrup that Edd liked on the table, a few links of sausage and some bacon on a plate in front of the seat he always sat at, Kevin was thoroughly disappointed when no pig-based products sat on the table and no pancakes could be found anywhere.

Instead, there stood Edd with… _That_.

That beast. That monster. That… Thing!

"Good morning, dear," Edd said sweetly as he cut up celery and apples. A large amount of fruits, vegetables, and a variety of nuts and legumes were already piled around the counter near Edd. And to his left, plugged in and ready to destroy Kevin's day was the one piece of machinery that Kevin loathed with a passion.

"I'm almost ready to start juicing," Edd told him as he finished chopping the celery into manageable pieces. "Is there something you would like specifically?" He smiled as he wiped his hands on a dishrag thrown over his shoulder. He looked at Kevin expectantly.

"Uh…" Kevin fumbled for words, grasping for something, anything!

"Uh…"

Eddward giggled. "I know you're not a morning person, but syllables and sentences are best for communication."

"Uh…"

Eddward shook his head. "If you don't want anything, then I'm just making the usual. All the juice should be ready in just a short time. I'm trying a few new recipes along with the usual, so I hope you don't mind." And with that, the first beet was pulverized.

Kevin groaned mentally as he slumped at the table. Urgh! He hated juicing; juicing and everything that came with it because it couldn't just stop of juice. No, there had to be that disgusting pulp stuff that Edd liked to dehydrate and make crackers or freeze and use for vegetarian soup base. Kevin liked when it was used for compost, though. Let the worms deal with it. As long as it wasn't him!

"So, uh," he said casually, trying not to seem suspicious or, you know, completely dead set against the idea of binging on grass juice. "How long are we cleansing?"

"Just the week," Edd said as he pressed a few carrots through the juicer. The drink that came out looked like dirt. Kevin shuddered. "We can cleanse and then feel much better for a while. No need to go crazy," he joked sweetly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"So just this week. Until Sunday?"

"Yes, dear." And like that, the first batch of hell in a jar was done, tightly sealed in a neat mason jar with a label proclaiming the date in blocky letters.

Kevin tapped away at his phone, listening and cringing every time the accursed juicer machine whirred to life, puking out brightly coloured slime. Ten minutes before he was due to leave for work, Edd set a neatly sealed thermos in front of him, a folded sticky note taped to the cup.

Edd smiled at him expectantly. "I've given you a mix of mostly fruits. I know you don't like these drinks much, but the health benefits are plentiful so I think you can power through a few days of torture." He kissed the top of Kevin's head. "Don't be expecting steak for dinner though."

Kevin grumbled and rolled his eyes, kissing Eddward back. "Yeah, yeah. What are we having, then?"

"A wheatgrass drink with some vegetarian stew. I have enough pulp left over to make a few crackers to go with it. And…" Edd leaned up to peck Kevin's cheek once more before he left out the door. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, leaning in as well.

"Hmm?"

"We might be having fish as well," he smirked, winking and shutting the front door in Kevin's face.

Damn that dork was good.


	54. Werewolves of Baha

**Note: 22 - Fighting side-by-side**

**Meh. I like werewolves...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin shot of a series of stunner spells, aiming high and low at the multitude of targets getting closer and closer to him and Edd. The dork was beside him, alternating sending flares into the sky and casting shields around them.

"I can't keep them back, Edd," Kevin shouted. "You need to help!"

"I-I'm trying! But I'm not as well versed in offensive skills as you are!" Eddward shouted back. He sent up another shield just as the last one was blasted apart.

"Shit, c'mon!" Kevin threw a stinging hex at a man's face, hoping it would be as effective as he thought. The man fell, clutching at his eyes and screaming. Kevin, smirking, began firing more stinging hexes at random, hitting people in every direction.

An opening cleared out and Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and they raced through, still firing shots behind them. As soon as they'd passed the anti-apparition wards, the two held tightly to the other and disappeared suddenly.

When the crack that signaled their arrival to their destination sounded in their ears and the tug at their navels stopped and the world stopped spinning, they realized they were in a forest. Not the same forest they had been in, but still a forest.

Trees loomed over them and winter frost covered the ground. When they were sure they were alone, Kevin let out a terribly loud shout. He shouted for a long time, Eddward covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut. When the red-head was done, the two set up camp, not talking for a while.

"They almost had us, Edd," Kevin said as he cooked the freshly caught rabbit over the fire they'd conjured. "They could have gotten you."

"I had to warn the others," Eddward defended lightly. He held his hands in front of the magical fire, soaking in the warmth. "It would be unfair not to warn them that Aurors were hunting in those woods."

"Dammit! They almost had us!" Kevin shouted, making Edd flinch away. He calmed down almost instantly. With a softer voice he said, "I couldn't live with myself if those bastards tortured you. I was worried." And as an afterthought he added, "I'm sorry I shouted."

"I-It's fine. I'm sorry I worried you so much. Next time I will help with the offensive battling."

"Next time we just need to make sure we aren't caught off guard. The moon will be the night after next. We need to find a secure location away from any possible attack."

Eddward stared at the sizzling meat on carved sticks. He didn't like the moon much. Or the long nights that came with it.

"Next time," he said quietly. "There shouldn't be a next time. We should move south."

"Why south?"

"Because no one would expect a werewolf to live in a tropical area. The woods and the dirty city, yes, but not a remote island or seaside paradise." Edd gave Kevin a tiny smile. "We could go to an island with few inhabitants and no one would be any the wiser. We wouldn't have to put up with any more meddlesome Aurors."

Kevin thought about what Edd said as they ate. He liked the no Aurors part, but would living further south really throw them off? Hell, if it got him out of these damn woods and somewhere the sun didn't come out once every other year, he'd go for it.

"Alright."

Edd perked up and smiled.

"We can go south, but I'm picking where we stay."

Eddward smiled very brightly and hugged Kevin enthusiastically.


	55. Mothers and Father Know

**Note: 23 - Arguing I tend to take some of these very vague sense.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward sat on the couch as his father too sat in the living room. The daily news of the town was folded neatly, laying at a ninety degree angle on the arm rest. The breaths Edd took were shaky and hesitant at best. His father always was a stern man who emitted very intimidating vibes.

In the kitchen, Eddward's mother was preparing tea before the family talk. Edd hoped she was opting for chamomile with lavender. He prayed she was doing just that.

Father stared at the wall just behind Eddward, looking not at him, but next to him. Eddward kept his eyes trained on the glossy cover of a science magazine. He'd been reading it off and on since it arrived in the mail a few days earlier. He'd been reading it just a few minutes ago as well, until Father decided to sit and stare, signaling something was going to happen.

Mother sat down next to Eddward, handing him a mug of tea, giving her husband one, and then taking a small sip from her own cup. Eddward drank deeply from his, grateful for the calming herb drink.

"Eddward," his father said after a moment. Mother touched her hand to his and smiled; this didn't help his nerves one bit.

"Eddward, honey," Mother said sweetly. "You're father and I would like to confront something with you."

"Yes? Has it to do with school? I've already finished my applications. Have the university letters come back so soon?" His gaze kept flicking between his parents, not sure which to favour.

"No, son, you're applications have not yet been processed." Father took another drought of tea, leaving Eddward on the edge of his seat. "We, your mother and I, have been meaning to ask you about a certain friend of yours."

"Yes? Who may that be?"

"A Mr. Kevin Barr, Eddward."

"We've been noticing him to display a certain off-putting aura," his mother spoke up, alleviating a bit of Edd's nerves. "His nature from when you were children leads me to believe that his near-constant 'watching' of our house is meaning that he is bullying you in some way." She looked at her son with concern. "He is not making any brutish remarks or trying to assert dominance, is he?"

Eddward blush. Of course they would start to notice Kevin! He was like a hawk and Edd his prey; though, in a completely non-predacious nature. Kevin was more like the hawk that stalks his prey, making sure none else gets to it. Protective, if you will.

"No, Mother. I assure you Kevin is not by any means bullying me. In fact, he is doing the opposite. Kevin has been making amends to our somewhat colourful childhood by befriending me and trying to get along with Ed and Eddy."

"You still are friends with those two boys?" his father said sternly, a small frown on his lips. Eddward shrunk back onto the couch.

"Why, yes, Father, I am," Edd said, somewhat defiantly. "They are my friends and I shall not abandon them. That would be rude and not at all gentlemanly."

Eddward's mother rolled her eyes, shaking her eyes. "Roger," she warned. "We've discussed this. Eddward is allowed whatever friends he chooses. He is an upstanding young man and able to make righteous decisions. What we are discussing is this Kevin character." She looked back at Eddward primly. "Is that not correct, honey?"

Eddward nodded hesitantly, thankful his mother was tactful and resourceful in the art of subject changing.

"So, honey, how has Kevin been trying to befriend you? Has he gone down a more traditional, out-right approach or…?"

"Oh, um," Eddward fumbled with his words, blushing slightly and fidgeting. "H-He was very forward in his advances. But not at all brutish like you may think. He's actually a very sweet boy and very kind as well."

Mother smiled warmly and patted her son's shoulder. "That's wonderful, honey. Now, please, tell me, how long has he been harboring romantic feelings for you?"

Eddward chocked on the last of his tea. His mother patted his back lightly, still smiling while his father shifted his gaze slightly more to the right of Eddward.

"Yes, son," he said smoothly, in the deep voice only an experienced father could have. "It is much too easy to connect the dots. I have more than once caught Mr. Barr in the act of staring at your bedroom window at different times of the day."

"That and he's a very easy person to understand and read," Mother said with a cat-like smirk. "I caught him entering his home with a bouquet of roses and the very same flowers are now sat on your desk beside your cacti."

Eddward was mortified. He was completely and utterly mortified. His mother was smiling like a child, very satisfied to have figured out her son. Father was still gazing next to him, not at him.

"Yes. Mother and Father, Kevin and I have been engaging in romantic activities. Although! I can assure you we have done nothing before first thoroughly discussing our options and alternatives. Kevin has been very educated and polite through our relationship." Edd glanced at his father, hoping he would meet his look.

"Eddward, I cannot say that I am happy, but as long as you are mature during this relationship with Mr. Barr, I must admit I have no qualms or objections to your decisions in which your partner may be." His father sat up straight in his chair, giving Eddward a quick glance into his eyes before setting his tea cup onto a coaster on the coffee table.

"But I have one simple request and rule," he said suddenly, startling Eddward out of his easiness.

"W-What may that be, Father?"

"I will need to formally meet Mr. Barr and any other prospects. If I deem any suitors unworthy, then you must accept my decision at face value. Is that acceptable to you, Eddward?"

"Y-Yes, father. That is very acceptable. But, um, when would you like to meet Kevin? Or, more so, how would you like to meet him?"

"I think dinner tomorrow here would suffice. I assume you will inform him and his attendance will be guaranteed?" Eddward nodded.

"Thank you, Father. For being very understanding. I am under the impression Kevin's own parents are not as accepting to his decisions as you and Mother are. Thank you." He smiled to both his parents, thoroughly relieved and somewhat nervous for the dinner tomorrow night with Kevin and his father in close quarters. Hopefully his trouble-maker partner would tone down his antics and measure his speech to a more appropriate level of maturity, if only for Edd.


	56. Sometimes They Don't Assume Right

**Note: 24 - Making up after - Continued from the last one.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The dinner had gone over smoothly. Eddward helped his mother make a delicious risotto and lemon chicken to go with it. Father sat in his chair while his family made dinner. He read the news and pushed his glasses up his nose every now and again.

At six, when the doorbell rang, he announced he would get it, and opened the door to see a scruffy teenager nervously fidgeting on his doorstep.

"Hello, Mr. Vincent," Kevin said, tugging his red baseball cap off his head, revealing bright red hair underneath. Roger frowned.

"Yes, hello. You must be the Kevin that Eddward has chosen as a partner."

Kevin blushed. "W-Well, when you put it like that…" He coughed into his fist, glancing around the porch awkwardly. "So, um, may I come in?"

Mr. Vincent stood out of the way and before he could bid Kevin leave his shoes at the door, the teenager was already slipping on the guest slippers. Eddward had done a magnificent job in instilling good manners.

"Eddward is in the kitchen with his mother. You may go on through this doorway or sit in the den until they are ready." Kevin did not hesitate to escape to the kitchen, leaving Edd's dad in the dust to frown after him, still not convinced this was the correct person for his son.

"Hey, Edd," Kevin called casually. Eddward was washing a head of lettuce in the sink, pulling leaves apart and rinsing the dirt off them. He turned around and smiled happily.

"Hello, Kevin. It's very nice to see you. Oh! Um, Mother, this is Kevin, Kevin, my mother."

The blonde woman stirring a pot of soup turned around and smiled brightly at Kevin. "Why, hello dear. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held a hand out and Kevin shook it daintily, not wanting to harm such a pretty lady.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Dinner is not quite done yet. The soup still needs to reduce and the bread has not quite risen yet," she said, glancing into the oven where a rustic loaf of bread sat. The room suddenly filled with its wonderful aroma. Kevin quickly wiped the drool off his chin before she could turn around.

Opting to stay in the kitchen so as not to be sentenced to an awkward chat with Eddward's father, Kevin helped set the table and soon the dinner was placed and everyone was sat around it.

"You can have as much as you like, dear," Mrs. Vincent told him as she ladled soup into his bowl. "This is more than enough to feed our family for a few days."

There was no strained conversation, but there was a tense silence broken only by the cutlery and crackling of the bread. Finally, after some time, Mr. Vincent broke the edgy tension.

"As you must know by now, Mr. Barr," he said in his deep voice. "I have no qualms in your relationship with Eddward. If you prove yourself to be an upstanding gentleman, then I wish you well. But should I find you have been, as my wife puts it, 'brutish' then I must find myself terminating it. This dinner is to prove grounds for your actions; whether I can assess from our first formal meeting whether or not you are both polite enough and intelligent enough for my son."

Kevin nodded, carefully swallowing his mouthful of soup. "Sir, I'm not going to say I'm perfect, but I try because honestly, your son is. Next to me, he's like this shining star that will always glow in the sky. He's super smart – even more so than I could ever hope to be – and he's real nice and never likes to fight.

"I can't say I won't mess up, because I've messed up a lot in the past, but if I ever intentionally hurt Edd, you have my permission to immediately take your own action."

Eddward smiled shyly at Kevin. His mother also smiled and she waited for her husband to say something.

"Well, then I think you may continue to 'see' Eddward for as long as you like. But, should the relationship take a turn for the worst or end in an upsetting manner, I can personally guarantee you will not be a very happy young man."


	57. Whole

**Note: 25 - Gazing into each others eyes - not sure where I got adopting out of this one...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

This was it. They were doing it. It was really happening.

Eddward caught Kevin's gaze as they waited in the little white room. Glossy gossip rags sat stacked on small side tables next to the many chairs.

"This is it," Kevin said with excitement in his voice. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. He was smiling wide and was giddy for the lady to get back soon.

"This is it," Edd repeated, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief. "We're finally going to meet them."

Kevin wrapped an arm around Eddward. They shared a loving, knowing gaze until the nurse came back, leading two toddlers behind her.

"And here are your new daddies," she said sweetly, crouching down to the two children. They held each other's hands and hid behind her legs. They'd met the two men before, but they were terribly shy children.

"Hello, guys," Kevin said, crouching down next to the nurse. "You remember me and Edd, right? We're here to take you home with us so we can be a family."

Edd crouched down as well. "It's very nice to see you again, little ones." Eddward smiled softly at the twins.

The two children eventually came out and held onto the men. Kevin picked them both up, one sitting in each arm and they were finally allowed to leave as a family. The twins were strapped into car seats and Edd sat in the back seat with them.

That night, after having a dinner of the twin's favourite things that they helped make, the new family piled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arm.


	58. Till Death Do They Part

**Note: 26 - Getting Married**

**I'm very happy with this one. And I can use some gay marriage after some of the comments I had to listen to during a hs football game I went to tonight. /sigh**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Roger Vincent didn't ever think when his son was growing up that he would someday be married and have a family of his own. He'd been too worried over Eddward's academic future to ever think he would someday see the same boy who loved to study bugs and follow his mother around like a duck standing at an altar, exchanging vows with the love of his life.

Roger Vincent definitely had never thought he would someday see his little Eddward standing at the altar in a tuxedo opposite another suit. Fathers just always assumed their sons would meet a lovely girl and have children, not meet a nice young man and have a pseudo-wedding because the men upstairs just didn't agree.

Margie, his wife, sat next to Roger, wiping tears into a handkerchief as she smiled and hiccupped softly. He wrapped an arm around her, supporting her on their son's big day.

Roger had walked Eddward down the aisle, arm in arm, both smiling and looking dashing. They met Kevin at the end of the procession, Roger handing his son off to the other man who would soon vow to take care of his son till death does he part.

Eddward and Kevin exchanged rings and they kissed; their family and friends applauding the union, smug in the satisfaction that the two great guys were finally united as one.

The reception was held at the Vincent home. The two newly-weds hadn't wanted anything fancy, neither were frivolous and just wanted a simple get together of family and close friends to help celebrate.

In the spacious kitchen, Kevin and Eddward cut the cake and the red-head smeared frosting over Edd's face, earning a laugh that Roger remembered hearing throughout the years as his son grew up.

Gifts were opened and thanks were passed around. Pictures were taken and memories were made.

That night, after everyone had left, including the grooms to their new home, Roger lay in bed with his wife. She still held her handkerchief, smiling like a fool. Then, in their bedroom, long after sunset, Roger let himself frown and the tears he'd been holding in were let go.

Margie kissed his cheeks and told him she understood. Their little baby was grown now and off to start his own family. They weren't needed to support him anymore. They'd done their job to raise him into a respectable, independent, well-to-do man.

"I know he is not leaving us," Roger told his wife, his throat still tight. "But I will miss him. I'm going to miss my little son. It was like just yesterday I was bouncing him on my knee."

"And couldn't see over the countertop," Margie spoke up, giggling and hiccupping with her husband.

"Our son is grown now, though. But he will always be our little boy."


	59. Birthdays

**Note: 27 - On one of their birthdays**

**I'm not a partier, not even birthdays, so I just like to have a special dinner and whatever. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward would be turning twenty-two soon and Kevin was scurrying around, trying to set up the perfect birthday for him. He'd already enlisted the help of Edd's own mother and Nazz to help with picking out events and restaurant options. They'd learned not to try and coax Kevin to cook something himself since Eddward turned twenty. That day had ended in disaster, with the kitchen ceilings needing a fresh coat of paint and three of their pots and pans needing replacing. Neither really ever looked at chicken the same way anymore after that.

So, Eddward liked science-y stuff, books, bugs, cleanliness… What else? He liked jackets and knit hats and it _was_ almost winter…

But the present couldn't be something practical. It had to be romantic or sweet, something Edd would think of as special; it had to be something Kevin would find and instantly think of Eddward.

As he and the two women brainstormed in the kitchen of his and Edd's apartment, the dork himself was at school, finishing up the last final exam before Christmas break would begin. He was due home in half an hour so that gave them plenty of time to work.

That is, until the front door suddenly decided to spit Edd out and all three of them shot their heads up, surprised and frantic.

"Edd!" Kevin shouted in surprise. "You aren't supposed to be home so soon! What time is it?" He moved to meet Edd before he could fully enter the tiny kitchen, giving his friend and mother-in-law time to hide their progress.

"It's Friday, Kevin," Eddward said with a giggle. "I always get off early on Fridays. You should know that." He looked over Kevin's shoulder and waved. "Hello, Nazz; hello, Mother. It's a nice surprise to see you here. Could I get either of you a drink?"

"Oh, no, dear," his mother answered. "Kevin's already tended to us. We were just leaving, though, isn't that right, Nazz honey?" The two blonde women stood up, discreetly hiding their papers in their purses as they made to leave. Margie kissed her son and Nazz waved goodbye.

"You know," Edd said once the door had shut. "You don't have to go through so much trouble for my birthday. Just a quiet dinner is enough. I don't need anything special."

Kevin rolled his eyes; nothing could get past Edd. "Well, you deserve something special and nice. I want to give you something."

"Then how about we meet in the middle? You can take me to dinner and then we can come back home and celebrate more intimately." Edd's voice was low and seemed to purr in Kevin's ear. He shuddered and quivered, but nodded heavily.

"A-Alright."

Edd giggled and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before tugging at Kevin's lapels to pull him further into their apartment.


	60. Zombies!

**Note: 28 - Doing something ridiculous **

**It's almost that time of year again! Not really. But Halloween is next month so...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Halloween was upon them and Kevin and Edd found themselves traversing the sidewalks teeming with both sugar-high children and their overly tired parents who hoped they would just crash so they could go home sooner.

Little princesses and ninjas bumped into them and casually dressed parents half-apologized. Kevin tugged Edd along, trying to ignore the stares that the smaller children gave them. He just wanted to get to where they were going.

The Barnes and Nobles store came up fast. It's large, curbside location seemed to scream, "We have books! Come read them! But we also have games and comics too! Don't walk past with your head turned away!"

"This party better have food," he whispered into Edd's ear. The dork shuddered, but nodded.

"I'm sure the hosts have an array of finger foods, Kevin. Although, I would seriously advise you to avoid them. As rude as it may seem, I'm afraid I don't trust the handling and preparation precautions they might not have used."

"Fine, fine. I'll just starve until we leave."

Eddward squeaked. "No, no! We could stop some place if you're hungry! It would be nothing!"

"No. I want to go to as little places in this get up," Kevin growled. Edd squeaked again. The red-head tugged Edd closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "But we're going to have a good time right, babe? And then, I guess if you're hungry too, we can go out."

Eddward held onto the hand over his right shoulder. "That would be lovely, though, I don't think many restaurants would allow us in due to our current dress."

"But it's Halloween, babe! If they turn out a couple of zombies, it'd be like, racism or something."

Eddward laughed. "Well, we must attend the part first, then we can make a choice in eating out or not."

"Hey, do you think Jess is gonna be there?"

"Jess? Do you mean Jessica? I would assume so. She is an employee, though usually she works different hours than I do. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to see the look on her face when I…"

Edd looked up at Kevin. "When you what?"

"When I do this."

And Kevin leaned down, placing a messy kiss on Edd's lips, nose, cheeks, forehead. The sticky, red dye on his face smeared over Edd's grey-coloured face, making it look as if he'd had his flesh nibbled on.

"Oh dear," he murmured, checking his look in a small compact mirror.

"Relax, babe. You look fine. Sexy, even."

"Well, I guess the dye only helped in my attempts at recreating an undead look." He smiled and placed a similarly red kiss to Kevin's cheek, though this was much less sloppy and sweeter, leaving a perfect cupid's arrow print, though Kevin didn't know that yet.


	61. So Sweet

**Note: 29 - Doing something sweet**

**adorable...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

On his break, after he'd finished his last class of the day and before he had to go to work Kevin decided to go visit his boyfriend at his work for lunch. He stopped off at a local vegan café that Edd liked to visit and ordered the best thing he could find. Then he got a coffee for himself and a smoothie for Edd.

Edd was behind a register when he got to the chain bookstore. He was ringing up a customer and smiling brightly, biding the woman a good day and happy reading. Kevin sidled up after her, placing the brown bag and smoothie cup down on the counter.

"Hey, good lookin'," he said, his voice low and sending vibrations down Edd's everything. "Are you free yet?"

Edd blushed, snatching the bag and cup and hiding them below the counter before his boss could see. "N-Not yet. I still have twenty minutes before my lunch break. Why don't you go do some homework or peruse the comics? There are a few tables upstairs you could spread your books out on." He leaned over the counter, tiptoeing, and placed a peck on Kevin's cheek. "I'll see you when I'm off."

Kevin huffed. Of course he would be early. He took the peck and grumbled and pouted the whole way up the escalator and past the religion books to the group of tables being used by a sparse few people.

The red-head had typed out a good two paragraphs by the time Edd joined him at the table he sat at. The bag and cup were in his hand and Kevin was pleased to note the smoothie was already half gone.

"We can sit outside while I eat. Did you get yourself anything? I can get you a muffing from the coffee shop if you want." Edd worried over Kevin as he gathered up his books and laptop.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. But, I thought you might like the pastry. It's from that vegan place."

Edd smiled and pecked Kevin again. "It was very thoughtful of you. The pomegranate smoothie was lovely too. You're very sweet."

"Yeah well…" Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd as they made their way outside. Mesh tables were positioned along the side of the building, umbrellas ready in case of rain or unbearable heat.

Eddward opened the bag for the first time and found a piece of cake, its frosting slightly melted. The dork smiled and ate the cake happily. "Thank you very much, Kevin. I didn't know you remembered I liked soy." He took another bite and Kevin had to turn away as he spotted a bit of almond frosting on Edd's nose. God, that dork would be the death of him.

"Although this does not constitute for a missed lunch, I do appreciate the thought," Edd said after he finished the cake. "Maybe when you get off we could go to dinner? If you're not too tired? If you are I could make something. Just tell me what you want."

"We could go to that noodle shop down the road from the garage. They have vegetarian stuff so…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Unless you _want_ to cook."

"If you're not tired then we can go out. Asian food sounds very appetizing right now." Edd wiped his hands one last time and then gave Kevin one last kiss before they parted ways.


	62. Paging Nurse Edd

**Note: 30 - Doing something hot**

**D: I can only write cuteness! /hides**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Now, Kevin was by no means one to like cross-dressing very much. Guys dressed in drag just didn't do it for him. He wanted a guy and a guy in guy clothes. But Edd. God damn. Edd in anything looked good. Edd in nothing looked good! Great, even!

Right now, Kevin was sitting back against the couch, legs spread slightly, accommodating the strain around his crotch. His arms were spread on the back of the sofa and he groaned as he tried his best not to touch himself. That was Edd's job.

In the next room, hiding in the bathroom, Edd was worrying over his appearance in the mirror. As much as he loved Kevin, he didn't think he could face him in such an outfit. But Kevin had done so many things for Edd. He could do one simple act in return. It would just be them two anyways. No-one else would see.

Eddward took a deep breath and quietly opened the door, timidly stepping out into the living room where Kevin was groaning and twisting his hips against the strain of his denim jeans. He blushed heavily. It's not like he hadn't seen what laid beneath Kevin's clothes, but the thought that he was able to cause such a reaction in someone just by existing was as embarrassing as much as it was flattering.

He cleared his throat, tugging at the hem of the outfit, trying to pull it down to no avail.

Kevin looked up, opening his eyes. They were hazy and lusty and made Edd even more self-conscious as he tried to pull the clothes down.

"Hey babe," Kevin said in a deep voice. "You look sexy as all hell." Edd blushed even more and he feared he would get dizzy and faint, destroying the night before it even began.

"Are you gonna come over here or do I have to come get you?" The red-head said, tilting his head back with an air of superiority.

Edd knocked his knees and scurried over to Kevin who pulled him down onto his lap, moaning softly at the weight against himself. Already, without doing anything, Kevin was breathing more heavily than normal and sensitive to touches.

The short dress, a cliché costume of a 'sexy nurse', was ridden up after Kevin had grabbed around his waist. The lacy panties and stocking hooks, both black materials, were contrasted sharply against the innocent flesh of Edd's upper thighs. The dork fidgeted, not meaning to cause the groans that escaped Kevin.

"Gods, you're such a tease."

"S-Sorry."

"It's sexy, don't apologize. Though," Kevin panted, "you could give me a little something for that little twisting of yours."

"A-Alright."

Oh Lord, Edd was not one to role play. Then again, Kevin wasn't either. It was both their first time with this and Edd was completely out of his element. If he got too uncomfortable, he knew Kevin would let him stop and change, but asking that was just as embarrassing as doing it!

"Are you gonna give me a physical, nurse?"

Eddward squeaked. "Y-Yes, let me just…" He fumbled with the buttons on Kevin's shirt, doing the things he'd rehearsed in his head over and over again the night before while Kevin had slept. "Prepare you."

"What are you gonna do?" Kevin had his head leant back on the back of the couch as Edd was straddled on his, messing with his buttons.

"U-Um, I-I'm going to… A-Assess the damage."

"Did I do something bad?"

Y-Yes."

"Am I a bad boy?"

Edd's blush was now past his ears and down his neck, covering his chest. "Y-Yes. You are a bad boy."

Kevin sat up, holding Edd close against his bare chest. He purred into the dork's ear, "Sexy Edd." He felt the boy shudder and twitch on top of him and he moaned once more. The only thing that held Kevin back was the timidity that Edd was exerting.

He purred into the ravenette's ear again, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to, Edd."

Eddward shuddered once more and sighed heavily. "T-Thank you, Kevin. I-I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. It's too embarrassing. I'm sorry." Edd slid off Kevin's lap, sitting next to him on the couch, still tugging at the hem of the dress.


	63. Homecoming

**Note: I have no more prompts -hinthint- But here's a real long one~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward did his morning chores: cleaning and sanitizing the bathroom after his morning shower; make the bed, just the right side; fold the laundry from the night before; make breakfast, wash the dishes; sweep and vacuum.

When the chores were done, Edd left for work, locking the empty house up, no different from when he was a child and his parents were forever at work.

At work, Edd shelved books, rang up customers, smiled happily and bid everyone a good day. At lunch break he at alone; his customary vegan noodle soup and fruit smoothie. Back to work, Edd was smiling again, offering help to locate books and suggesting good reads.

At shift's end, Edd sat with his laptop in the connected coffee shop, logging in to online college, taking the few classes he could afford to keep his mind sharp and not idle. The discussion forms he was assigned were a nice get-away for just a few moments, reading the other student's opinions and feelings.

At six, Edd was finished with school for the day and he would return home, just as quiet and empty as when he'd locked up that morning. The kitchen was temporarily filled with the noise of chopping or sizzling as he made himself dinner, the not-so companionable voices of various news anchors.

When dinner was eaten and cleaned up and the news was over, Edd slipped upstairs, taking his evening shower, cleaned the bathroom when he was done, and went to sleep on the right side of the bed, curled up and alone.

Day in and day out, Eddward smiled at the people he encountered, beaming and keeping upbeat with the happy customers and coworkers. He smiled his gap-toothed smile and waved and shook hands and even laughed when the occasion called for it.

But at home, when he ate at the large table, only one place set, the evening news giving him terrible conversation, he let his smile slip down into a frown, feeling that awful cold feeling creep into his chest. When he was curled in his bed, alone and on the right side, he would cry silently, tugging the blankets tightly around him in a simulation of an embrace.

Then, one day as he ate breakfast in the silent kitchen, a few fried tomatoes and other vegetables, Edd decided he wouldn't pretend any more.

He got to work that day and went on with his usual business. He shelved books, rang up customers, bid the good day and happy reading, but he didn't smile. He didn't laugh or make jokes.

His manager sent him to count inventory behind the scenes, away from the customers. Now that he wasn't happy, smiley, personable Eddward anymore, no one wanted to see him in the front. He spent his shifts counting stock and ordering inventory.

His online classes stayed the same. They never saw him and he didn't have to smile to keep up with them. They didn't even know what he looked like or where he lived. And at home, well, he never smiled at home anyways so that never changed.

The left side of the bed, the lazy chair in the den, the other side of the table, Edd stopped looking at them, acknowledging them. He set the picture frames around his home face down, not wanting to look at the cause of the depression. He couldn't look at them. At him.

One day, Edd tried to get himself out of the rut. He knew that depression could lead to some unsightly things, weight gain and acne to name the ones Eddward most disliked.

After work, he went to the vegan café he and _him_ used to go to. He hadn't been there in almost a year.

Edd ate soup and drank green juice. He read a fiction book he'd bought before leaving the bookstore and he worked on his school assignments.

The waitress who served him smiled and tried to converse with him, but he could only give her a half-smile and nod to whatever it was she said.

"What happened to him?" She asked, sitting down at the table. She must have been off work because it wasn't allowed for workers to sit with customers. "I haven't seen him in a while. Did you break up?"

Edd stared at her, his book placed in his lap and his soup cold and his drink empty.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay," the woman said shyly. "You just looked so down and I thought talking would help."

Eddward stared at her for a few more moments and then nodded. "No, actually… I think talking would be lovely."

The woman smiled. "Great! What's your name, by the way? I'm Kelly." She held her hand out and Eddward shook it.

"I'm Eddward. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kelly."

"So, what happened to him? You used to come here all the time together. Did he leave?"

Eddward shook his head, looking more at the soup than Kelly. "He's in the army."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She put a hand over one of Edd's. "But, he should be coming home soon, no? It's been a while since I've seen him. Deployments shouldn't be that long."

Shrugging, Edd said, "I wouldn't know. He hasn't sent a letter in some time. And I've had no news for even longer."

"Well, he'll be home soon. I can feel it."

"How?"

Kelly shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. "Woman's intuition, I suppose. We can sense these kinds of things."

"Then I suppose I'll have to listen to you. Thank you for speaking with me. I've been in a sort of mild depression lately."

"I know. You looked very sad. But just remember, he should be home soon."

Edd went home that night not smiling, but not frowning either. He made dinner as always and watched the evening news. After showering and cleaning the bathroom, he made his way to bed and before he climbed in, he walked around and lay on the right side.

Eddward began returning to the little vegan café and chatted with Kelly when she had time during her shifts. He still had not one single word from Kevin, but he was feeling a bit better now that someone was talking with him.

Then, one rainy day as he trudged home after being knocked into a puddle by a man in a suit, blathering away on a cell phone, as he contemplated what to make for dinner, Eddward noticed the door wasn't locked.

Immediately suspicious, Eddward slowly opened the door, expecting to see some kind of burglar snooping around in his home. But no one was there. He must have just forgotten to lock the house that morning. He'd done it once before.

Just to be sure, Eddward did a quick inventory of the house. Nothing was misplaced or even touched. He was just being paranoid. But… It still felt as if there was someone besides him there in the house with him.

Eddward glanced into the kitchen and the laundry room. They were both empty. He crept the stairs, checking every door, but they were all closed, except for the bedroom, that is.

With his heart pounding, Eddward tiptoed to the door and inched it open.

A man in uniform was standing in front of the closet, hanging up some clothes. Eddward's breath caught in his throat and he emitted a strangled yelp.

The man in uniform turned around, startled, but then he smiled and waved.

"K-Kevin?"

"Hey, babe," the red-head said casually, as if he'd not just been gone on a year-long deployment. "I wanted to surprise you, but I guess nothing gets past you." He smirked and held his arms open. "Do I get a hug or…?"

Eddward hurried across their bedroom and gave Kevin the largest hug he could muster. With tears in his eyes, he covered the red-head with kisses. He laughed and hiccupped and laughed some more.

"I-I missed you so much," Edd managed to say after he'd calmed down. "I was so worried after the letters stopped coming. And then my letters kept returning with no response. It was terrible! I thought something had happened!"

"We weren't allowed mail for a long time, babe," Kevin said as they lay in bed. "We were in a pretty dangerous area and they couldn't afford to send us letters back and forth. I'll read your letters later." He kissed Edd on the lips, crushing him in a hug long overdue.

"Let's go out," he said after he pulled away. "We can go anywhere you like and tell me everything you did when I was gone. All about the affairs and puppies you bought."

Eddward chuckled at Kevin's jests. "Would you not rather stay home tonight? We haven't been together in nearly a year. Wouldn't you rather…"

Kevin smirked at Edd's hinting. The dork never was one to be forthwith about such things.

"Yeah, but I could go for some real American food right now. After a while those MREs just don't cut it."

"It's terrible they make you eat those. Our soldiers should be getting more than a dehydrated meal. It's the least we can do," Edd said with a frown. "We can go to a steakhouse," he offered. "I don't think plant food would be very appetizing to you right now."

Kevin chuckled this time. "A nice, rare steak sounds fucking awesome. Let's go."

The two left the house, Edd still in his work clothes and Kevin in his uniform. When they entered the restaurant, they were stopped by many people so they could thank Kevin for his service. Edd smiled proudly when they did.

The two sat side-by-side in the back in a booth with high backs so they were more or less secluded from the rest of the people. Kevin ordered the biggest, rarest steak they offered and Eddward nibbled on a salad. They two talked about Edd's job and his school and Eddward skittered around questions about Kevin's deployment.

"It was hot, that I can tell ya," Kevin said as he chugged down some water. "Too damn hot. And there were these scorpions that liked to crawl in your boots. Terry got bit more times than you could count. You'd think he'd learn his lesson after at least the first three times he got stung." Kevin chuckled at the memory and Eddward giggled out of politeness.

"So," Kevin said, leading most of the conversation just like always. Some things never changed and he was glad for it. "How many guys did you have to use so you wouldn't go crazy without me?" he asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Eddward blushed and avoided looking at Kevin. "T-That's very inappropriate, Kevin," he chastised. "One shouldn't jest about infidelity. But for your information, zero."

"And we don't have any surprise puppies or cats?" Eddward shook his head.

"Why on earth would I let an animal in the house?" Kevin chuckled again.

"What _did_ you do while I was gone? You couldn't have just sat around and do nothing the whole time… Right?" He looked worriedly at Edd who didn't answer right away.

"I-I was very depressed," Edd admitted. "A while after I stopped getting any information, I became very down and ended up in a rut as you would call it. But then I met a lovely young woman and she talked to me about you and told me not to worry, that you would be home soon." Edd smiled tightly, not wanting to cry in public. "I wouldn't even look at the pictures with you in them," he said. "It hurt to."

The couple finished their dinner in companionable silence, Edd leaning against Kevin's shoulder. Their waitress said the meal would be on the house and thanked Kevin for his service, just as nearly everyone they passed on the way out.

At home, Eddward tugged Kevin up the stairs, glancing back every other step with a shy smile on his face, but fervor in his eyes. Their love that night was fast and slow and short and long and just perfect. It was what finally made both of them realize that they were home and there would be no more nights curled up alone, cold or lonely, tugging the blankets or clutching a pillow.


	64. No Longer Dancing with Myself

**Note: Ellowyn is just too adorable!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ellowyn walked to school with her backpack on his shoulders and her light blue sundress swaying around her knees. Her mother had put her hair in twin braids and her knit hat was placed over them because the snow had not completely melted and she didn't want to get sick.

Over the weekend, Keagan had come to play with her. She'd worried the day before, whether or not Keagan would make fun of her for not owning a television or having books in her room in lieu of dolls and toys.

But when the fiery red-head bounded up to her room after being dropped off by her mother, she'd gone about Ellowyn's room, ooh-ing and aww-ing.

"We can play pretend," Keagan decided for them. "Have you ever played?" Ellowyn shook her head. She'd never had anyone to play pretend with so she'd never done it before.

"Well, all you gotta do is pretend to be someone else. Like, I'll be the daddy, 'cause my daddy says I'm tough like a boy. And you can be the mommy, 'cause your nice and quiet."

Ellowyn, without much more instruction, tried to pretend to be a mother while Keagan acted out coming home from a long day of work, sitting on Ellowyn's bed and pretending to read one of her books.

"When's dinner, dear?" Keagan asked, not looking away from the book.

Ellowyn looked at Keagan, confused. "U-Um… not long?" Keagan looked up and smiled.

"Okay. Well, then do you wanna play something else while it cooks?" She hopped of the bed, leaving the book on the covers. Ellowyn thought she did very well not to go over and put the book back directly afterwards.

The black-haired girl followed the red-head throughout the day, agreeing to any game the loud girl could think of. At lunch time, the two sat at the table with Ellowyn's parents. They had soup with crackers, not something Ellowyn thought her mother should have given Keagan as by the time everyone was done, there was a large red stain on Keagan's dress.

The two girls went back to playing after pushing in their chairs and this time Keagan asked Ellowyn what she wanted to play.

"I-I don't know," she said shyly. "I-I don't know many games."

"Well, what do you like to do? We can read. Is that what you do? You have ta choose somethin' we do. It won't be fair unless ya do."

"I-I do read when I come home," Ellowyn admitted. "B-But I also like to dance."

"I love to dance!" Keagan exclaimed loudly. "Why didn't ya tell me sooner?! Do you have any music? Let's go dance!" She once more dragged the quieter girl behind her, off to Ellowyn's bedroom in search of a radio.

The CDs in Ellowyn's room were a lot different than the ones Keagan owned. She'd never heard of Back or Beethoven and she did know what a Carmen was.

"Do you have any Britney Spears songs?" Ellowyn shook her head. She'd never heard of her. "What about NSYNC? Or the Backstreet Boys?" Keagan asked. Ellowyn shook her head again.

"I-I just have classical music. I apologize." Ellowyn tugged at the knit hat on her head nervously.

"That's fine. I don't think I've ever listen to Back."

Ellowyn let a giggle slip out. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled some more. "I-It's Bach, not Back."

"Oh. Well, put it in and show me how you dance. I'll try and learn."

With much self-consciousness, Ellowyn popped a CD in and let the classic arias begin to fill her room and part of the house. Carefully, hoping not to trip like she sometimes did, she stood on her tip toes and began to sway her arms in a swan-like motion.

Keagan watched with rapt attention, something Ellowyn didn't know the girl could do.

The ravenette did a small leap as the music came to a crescendo and wobbled a bit on her landing. Keagan clapped. She blushed and smiled a tiny smile.

"Okay, let me try. Like this?" Keagan tried to get on her toes, but couldn't stop wobbling and falling over.

"I-It takes a long time to be able to stand like that without ballet shoes. Your toes weren't meant to support our weight like that," she explained.

"You take ballet?"

Ellowyn shook her head. "No, but I've watched real ballet performers and my mother taught me how to do the proper poses. I made up the rest."

Keagan smiled largely. "That's great! You're so smart, Elly!"

"O-Oh no… No-Not really."

"You should teach me how to pose like a ballerina and show me how to stand on my toes. I'll practice at home and you can help me sometimes."

Ellowyn wasn't given much time to think about the offer because her mother announced Keagan's mother to be waiting in the living room just then. Keagan smiled and raced down the stairs and Ellowyn came down them more carefully.

"I had a great time, Mrs. Vincent," Keagan said as she took her mother's hand. "Elly is super smart and she said she'd teach me ballet! Bye!"

Once the two Barr ladies were gone, Mrs. Vincent looked at her daughter curiously. "What did Keagan mean?"

"O-Oh, she asked if I could teach her ballet poses and I-I guess I'm going to." Ellowyn smiled brightly at her mother. "Keagan's very nice. I like her a lot."

"I'm glad you do, honey," Mrs. Vincent said as she placed a hand on Ellowyn's back to guide her to the kitchen. "I'm glad you're finally making friends, too."

"I'm glad too."


	65. Dear Family

**Note: Marion is supposed to be Rev!Edd which belongs to darling Asphy on tumblr. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward's cousin, Marion was coming to visit the cul-de-sac, Kevin thought with contempt as he washed his hair in the shower. That guy, even if he was related to Double Dork, was a grade A douche. He was a bully and a punk and Kevin couldn't stand him.

When the fluid, black car pulled into the light blue house at the very front of the cul-de-sac, Kevin watched from the window in his bedroom with the curtains shut tight except for the edge of the bottom that he was peeking through. He watched as a tall, slender teenager stepped out of the front passenger, a man in a suit and hat getting out of the driver's side.

Edd's father must have drove him. Hmm…

Marion really did look sort of like Edd. They both had black hair, just like most of their family, and they both wore the same black beanie hat that had two white stripes down the side. Edd looked far better in it though, Kevin had to admit. The hat just made Marion look more like a douche.

He didn't see much more of the two or the rest of the Vincent clan for a long time after that. No-one ventured outside so they must have been inside, probably in the kitchen or living room, catching up the family.

Kevin harrumphed and flung himself on his bed, sending magazines and a wrench flopping to the floor. God he hated Marion. Just the very thought of him made him so… So… Argh!

The red-head was called down for dinner a while later. He was still fuming about Marion coming to ruin everything, but he smiled for his mother who was very pleased with the meal she had made. She chatted up her son, asking him about his day and what the sports teams were doing.

"I heard the Vincent's are having a guest. Maybe you could introduce yourself? He should be around your age. And you already hang out with Eddward. I'm sure you three would have a nice time."

Oh boy, was his mother ever wrong? "I think I'll pass, mom," he said as he shoveled the last of his food. "I think I'll let them catch up for a while. I'm gonna go hang with Nazz, okay?"

"Just be home before dark, dear."

So Kevin trekked across the cul-de-sac, running behind cars and trees, hoping not to be left open to the Vincent house. The last thing he wanted was for Marion to spy him out in the open, defenseless.

He and Nazz lay in her backyard on a couple of lawn chairs. They sipped lemonade and just all together relaxed like the couple of lazy teenagers they were. Then Kevin started up his rant on Marion.

"He's so… Urgh! I don't know how Double D puts up with him!"

"Well, they're family, dude. They probably grew up together." Nazz rubbed some more sun tan lotion on as Kevin vented. This wasn't the first time she'd had to sit through a rendition of whichever person it was that was causing Kevin to have his panties in a bunch.

"But he's so rude! And a dickhead!"

"Well, you're rude and can be a dickhead."

"That's different though. I don't do it on purpose. _He_ does."

"Well, just ignore him then. I do and look at me." She flaunted her figure. "I'm as beautiful as a butterfly with no worries in the world!" The two laughed.

"Fine," Kevin relented. "But if I see that bastard anywhere near me, then I can't be held responsible."

The next day Eddward was knocking on his front door early in the morning. That was an odd thing for the dork what with his personal agenda for respectful hours and manners and such.

Kevin let him in and they ventured into his room, closing the door and shutting the blinds. Only then did Eddward heave a large sigh and pull his legs up to his chest as he sat on Kevin's bed.

"I truly hope that my cousin leaves soon," he admitted quietly, as if fearing some undesirable to be listening in. "He's so terribly rude and unconscientious and…" he sighed audibly.

"What happened?"

"Everything happened, Kevin!" Eddward said, looking up frantically. "He arrived, first of all! I feel dreadful for complaining, but Marion is not a very polite person. He is rude in a sneaky way that gets past Mother and Father and I do believe he is some sort of delinquent."

"No shit he's a delinquent," Kevin commented. "The dudes bad."

"Oh, and that's not the worst of it! During dinner, Marion felt it a very good idea to announce my, ehm, preferences as if Mother and Father had already known! I just know he did it on purpose!" Eddward pulled his hat over his eyes, his cheeks flushed with fury. "I've never been so embarrassed in front of Mother and Father!"

Kevin felt his own rage bubbling up. "He just outed you, like that, to your folks?!" Kevin felt his hands form balls and he clenched tightly. "That's fucking messed up. But," he said softly, "they weren't angry or anything? Nothing bad happened, right?"

Eddward peaked out from his hat and shook his head. "N-No, they were quite the opposite, actually. But the principle still stands that it was my personal information to choose to decide whether or not to disclose to my parents.

"Marion has only been here for one evening and already I cannot stand him! He is worse than Eddy's brother, I tell you!"

Kevin patted Eddward's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I know, dude. The guy gets under my skin too and I haven't even been in three feet of the guy yet."

"Oh, I wish I could only hide somewhere until he leaves, but Mother and Father would notice my absence and give me a stern talking to."

"Just try to ignore him the best you can, Edd," Kevin tried. "Like what happened with that one guy at school? If you ignore him, he'll leave you alone."

"But I've tried that very tactic many a time since we were children!" Edd exclaimed. "Marion is just too… Cunning! And a bully. Oh, he's such a bully!"


	66. How much is that Kitty in the Window?

**Note: More Animal!Eddward~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward watched as the humans milled back and forth past the glass window he called his home. He stared out at the bipedal creatures in a hurry, trying not to be late for work or a date, tugging children along to school, or coming from school themselves. He sighed heavily.

Sometimes, a little girl would press her face against the glass and stare back at him with a giant smile. She would call for mommy or daddy to come see the pet! And they would watch him for a minute or two before the adult dragged the little girl off.

When it was sunny, Eddward curled up and slept with his tail tucked over his eyes to block the sun out. He would bathe and drink some water and if the shop keeper hadn't been so scatter-brained that day, he would eat some food left in a bowl.

The other tenants were noisy and rowdy; that's why Edd had a cage to himself. He'd been there the longest because as much as people liked to look they didn't want to touch. If they brought him home, they would be responsible for feeding him and washing him and remembering to love him. No-one wanted that kind of responsibility.

Day after day, Eddward watched the outside world pass by his window cage, the little girls stopping by every now and again. Sometimes, if he was feeling less depressed, he would flick his tail at them or nudge the glass to make them squeal. They always were happy after he did that.

At least one of them was.

One day, after Eddward had taken his nap and was giving himself his daily bath, he saw a man walk up to his window cage from inside the store. He looked at Eddward curiously and smiled softly.

"Hey there, little guy, I'm Kevin," he said and reached out to pet Eddward.

Eddward stood up and let the human pet him. It felt good. No-one had pet him in a very long time. He started purring and nudged the man's hand so he would scratch under his chin.

The man laughed. "You're a loveable guy aren't ya?" He glanced down to read the plaque declaring all of Edd's information. "Eddward… Not the name I would have picked, but I think it fits. Do you wanna go home with me?"

Eddward stared at the man. Did he mean to take him from this place? He would never have to look out another window ever again?! Eddward meow-ed loudly, purring more and nudging the edge of his cage so Kevin would pet him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He picked Eddward up and the cat purred contently as he lay on his back in the human's crooked arm like a baby. His belly was rubbed and there was nothing better that Eddward could think of.

That night, Eddward was curled up in a warm, fluffy bed next to the human. He had no other pets which Edd didn't mind. He liked the peace and quiet and the warm bed and the good food that didn't taste anything like what the shop keeper had given him since he was a kitten.

Eddward purred as he curled up on the pillow next to his new human that slept deeply. He was very content already with his new life.


	67. Girls will be Girls

**Note: fem!KevEdd is now the cutest.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"So, thing is, I like you. Like, like-like you. As in, I wanna go out on a date with you and maybe one day say I love you like my mom loves my dad. Gah! No! That's so stupid!"

Keagan stomped her foot and glared at her reflection in her mirror. A tiny picture of her love interest was pasted to the side along with a multitude of other photos of friends and family. But the one of the raven-haired, ankle-length skirt-wearing girl was just a little bit more special.

"Okay, Keag, let's get this right this time." Keagan took a deep breath to clear her head and looked into her eyes, pretending it was Ellowyn she was looking at. "Hey, Ell," she started, smiling like an idiot in the seclusion of her bathroom. "Hey, I just wanted to… Ya know, ask ya somethin'." She thought a moment on what she would say next. It had to be perfect!

"Okay, I've been doing some real thinking lately – yeah, I know, me thinking, huh? – but it's not just been lately, it's been for a while. Since, like Freshman year. I might – No, I _do _know that I like girls. Like, like I like them like other girls like guys." Keagan sighed and pulled at her hair. Everything just sounded so stupid! Gah!

Maybe if she had a good night's sleep, she would be able to come up with something? She decided to try that and see what she could come up with in the morning.

But she'd woken up late and had to rush to school the next day. She cursed herself as she skated down the sidewalk toward school, her backpack on her shoulders and a piece of toast and bacon stuffed in her mouth.

She nearly ran over Ellowyn, the girl who would get out of Keagan's head. She toppled over herself, luck to be wearing kneepads and a helmet for the first time in a while so she was able to escape any harm. Ellowyn, though, was flat on her back, her skirt riding up her legs, though not very far, Keagan noted. The two girls groaned after the tumble.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Keagan!" Ellowyn exclaimed after her head stopped spinning. "I wasn't watching where I was going!" The raven-haired girl helped Keagan up, dusting her off and making sure the other girl's skates had not been dented.

"No, no, it was my fault. Sorry." Keagan wobbled for a second but then righted and smiled brightly. "Hey!"

Ellowyn looked up from dusting her own self off. "Yes?"

"Um… Yeah. Elly? I've gotta tell you somethin' and it's been driving me crazy for a while now."

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"I kinda… sorta… Really like someone. And, I don't know how to tell them without freaking them out and… Yeah."

"Well, if you mean well, I'm sure they will understand. I hope you are able to tell them with confidence." Ellowyn smiled sweetly and started on her way to school again, looking back for Keagan to follow her.

"Yeah, but—! I-It's you, Ell! I've really liked you for a long time now, more than just friends. Like, I want to hold you kind of like." Keagan blushed furiously and looked away. "You can leave now, if you don't feel comfortable," she said quietly.

Ellowyn giggled lightly. "Oh, I couldn't ever feel uncomfortable around you, Keagan," she said politely. "You've been my friend for a very long time. And," she ducked her head embarrassingly. "I might have harbored a little crush on you as well."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. For quite some time now, in fact."

Oh wow, Keagan thought. Today must have been her lucky day!


	68. Oh Naive Edd

**Note: fullmoonwolf950 gave me the idea for this during a convo. Also, I discovered Kevin has a kink for Double D saying Daddy. lol I may have enjoyed writing that a bit too much. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward thought it was lovely that his father was so supportive of him and his relationship with Kevin. He'd thought that once his father got wind that his respectable, intelligent son was dating the high school quarterback that had a GPA of about 2.3, he would go ballistic! But instead, he'd sat Eddward down and they had a long discussion on what he expected to see: Kevin must be a gentleman; if Eddward wanted to continue his relationship with him, he'd better work to help bring Kevin's grades up; should Kevin ever screw up, it was a sure thing that Eddward's father would eventually hear about it so the red-head had better pay attention to his actions.

Eddward, who never got see his father much when he was younger, was very excited to know that he was going to be dedicated to making sure Kevin stayed the sweet boy he'd fallen for.

Kevin, on the other hand, got to see the side of Mr. Vincent that Eddward didn't.

When they'd met for the first time as father and son's boyfriend, Mr. Vincent gave Kevin the worst stink eye he'd ever seen. The man had scrutinized him and when they'd sat down to tea and water, he'd berated Kevin with a series of questions. What did he expect of Eddward? Was he just stringing his son along? Was he serious about dedicating himself to Eddward?

Kevin played it smooth and tried to convey to the man that Eddward was the best thing to ever happen to his life, but he left later that night thinking he hadn't gotten through.

This continued for a long time.

After the first few months, the scary staring and glaring had died down just a tad bit. Mr. Vincent still shot Kevin nasty looks and warning glances to take care of his son, but Kevin pushed them off. He was doing pretty well keeping Edd happy; at least, he thought so.

When they got married after two years of dating, Kevin thought that this would be the day! This would be the day Mr. Vincent, or Dad, would finally stop mistrusting him and finally see that he was good enough for Eddward.

Boy had he been wrong.

Their first night as a married couple had been great. The two had been gifted with a very expensive hotel reservation from both their parents. With the silver rings on their fingers, Kevin thought the sex tasted just that much sweeter.

They had no home of their own yet, though, so the afterglow ended quickly. They were still young and ignorant (mostly on Kevin's part) of money and so the couple lived at Edd's parent's home.

The day they got back, Mr. Vincent was waiting in his usual chair with the newspaper opened, but not at all wrinkled. Kevin knew he'd been waiting for them. Damnit.

Eddward went to his mother in another room after greeting his father and Kevin was left alone with the devil himself.

"H-Hey, Dad," Kevin said, coughing into his fist when the man gave him a stern look that bit into his very soul.

"I'd prefer if you call me Mr. Vincent, Mr. Barr," he said with a deep, low voice so Eddward and his wife wouldn't hear in just the next room over. Kevin swallowed thickly and nodded timidly.

"I know that now you are legally tied to my son, but that does not mean that I will be any less strict with my promises. I shall still uphold the deal that you hurt Eddward, you will not be very happy in life."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good." Mr. Vincent shook out his newspaper and gave Kevin no more attention, acting as if he wasn't even there. Kevin didn't waste time to escape either.

That night, when he and Edd went to bed in Edd's old room full of labeled paraphernalia, wearing bunny slippers due to Edd's paranoid obsessive compulsion, they'd gotten into bed and turned the lights out. Kevin couldn't get Edd to do anything with him, a real bummer, but he understood and wouldn't press the issue. He could wait. He had a lifetime.

The two slept, Kevin with an arm draped over Edd's waist while the little Latino curled into his side, limply grasping his shirt.

Kevin woke to a creaking. He didn't sit up right away, waiting to see if the noise was just the old house or… Kevin flipped the lamp on when he heard two more creaks.

Mr. Vincent was in the doorway, a stern look on his face.

Kevin almost screamed like a little girl. Almost. Which meant he hadn't. Of course not.

Eddward sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "W-What's wrong, hon?" he asked groggily.

"N-Nothing," Kevin said softly as Eddward's father shut the door. "I just thought I heard something. Go back to sleep."

Eddward curled back down and was out in no time. Kevin didn't sleep a wink.

Kevin didn't sleep much that whole first week. Eddward noticed, but couldn't get Kevin to explain so he tried to stay up with him, but was always out like a light by the time nine-thirty rolled around.

At ten on the dot, every night, Mr. Vincent creaked the door open, causing Kevin's heart to pound painfully in his chest. He wanted to call out to his new father-in-law, to ask him why the hell he was creeping on him and his son when they were sleeping, but was a bit frightened at what would happen as soon as the words left his mouth.

Instead, Kevin just left the occurrences well alone and let them play out. Mr. Vincent would get over it soon enough.

Oh boy was Kevin wrong _again_.

One night, after a romantic dinner out, Kevin and Edd came home to Mr. Vincent sitting on the front porch. In the man's hands was a rolled newspaper. On his face, the same stern face Kevin had been living with for the past few years.

Eddward worried over his father, questioning why he was sitting outside at night without a coat, but the man stopped him, showing him a folded blanket.

"But, Eddward," the man said, before the two could go inside. "I do believe I made it clear to make sure to inform your mother or I if you would be late coming home," the man said with a similarly stern voice. Kevin stared with large eyes at the man. He'd never seen him raise his voice to Edd.

"I-I apologize, Father," Edd said, looking at the deck paneling. "I-It won't happen again."

"Make sure it does not." And with that, he tapped Edd on the head with the paper lightly. Edd scurried inside.

Kevin got smacked with the paper. And it hurt. God damn paper could hurt!

The next time they got home late, Mr. Vincent was sitting on the porch with a rolled newspaper once more. He didn't tap Eddward, but he sent him into the house with just a few stern words and whacked Kevin when the young ravenette had shut the door after him. That was the day Kevin started to hate newspapers and just paper in general.

The ten o'clock check-ups became once-in-a-while check-ups at various times in the night so Kevin never knew when Mr. Vincent would decide to come in the night like some monster under a bed. Edd didn't suspect a thing.

One night, after Eddward finally (finally!) got used to living with his parents with his husband and was finally (oh Dear Lord, finally!) letting Kevin mess with him, just as things were heating up and Kevin was about to lose himself in the utterly great feeling of Eddward, Mr. Vincent knocked on the door, asking for Eddward to come downstairs for a moment, he needed to speak with him.

Eddward practically flew from the bed, leaving Kevin in a very painful situation, fuming because he _knew_ the Mr. Vincent knew what they were doing. It was near ten o'clock! The man should have been asleep! He could have talked to Edd hours ago! Or tomorrow! Or never!

When he got back, Edd apologized, but didn't feel very up to continuing where they'd left off. Kevin went to sleep miffed and Edd thought it was his fault. (That was something Kevin should have righted directly, but hadn't even thought about. It was this situation that was probably the tipping point that he'd been waiting for, Kevin would think later on.)

The next morning, Kevin woke up to Mr. Vincent sipping juice out of a clear glass, a different sort of look on his face that Kevin had never seen before. In his other hand, a baseball bat that Kevin didn't think he'd ever see in the Vincent household was swaying back and forth lazily.

Kevin swallowed thickly as he stared at his father-in-law. "G-Good morning, sir," he tried to say, but it came out garbled and he coughed feebly instead.

"I warned you about treating Eddward with respect," the man said loftily.

"What?"

"Don't kid, Mr. Barr," Mr. Vincent said. "Dear Eddward is in the kitchen with his mother. He is in a state. A terrible state."

"Is he sick? What happened?" Kevin sat up, but Mr. Vincent pointed the bat at his chest, keeping Kevin in the bed.

"You will not be venturing down those steps, nor leaving this room until Eddward is feeling better. Should I find you have left the room until Eddward expressly allows you to, I shall not be hesitant in putting old technique to use."

The man left the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Kevin was utterly confused. And he was confused until Eddward stumbled in nearly half an hour later to dress for the day.

"What's the matter, babe?" Kevin asked Edd.

The genius wandered aimlessly, collecting his clothing and not answering Kevin. He looked at him sadly and Kevin worried something bad had happened.

Before Eddward could leave the room, he stopped him bodily.

"Edd. Babe. Please tell me what's going on."

"N-Nothing, Kevin," Eddward returned.

"Why are you moping? Did something happen?"

"No, no. No need to worry over me, Kevin," he said, aloof.

"Is this about last night? Edd, babe, that wasn't about you. Your dad just… He's been—Your dad's crazy, Edd!"

"My father is not crazy, Kevin," Eddward said with bite. "Now if you'll let me go."

"No, please listen to me," Kevin rushed, stepping in front of the bedroom door. "Your dad's been on my case since we first met! Ever since we started dating, he's been glaring at me and threatening me and just while we've been living together here, he's been coming in the middle of the night and glaring some more at me. H-He hits me with paper, Edd!"

Eddward frowned. "My father doesn't threaten people, Kevin. Threats are lowly and childish. And he has not once hit even a fly."

"He hates me, Edd! Please believe me!" Kevin put his hands on Edd's shoulders, looking at him. "He hates that I dated you and married you and sleep with you. He hates everything about me!"

Eddward puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "Even if that were so, I think I would have noticed such uncharacteristic actions."

"Please believe me, Edd," Kevin said again. He stared intently at Eddward and Eddward stared back at him with a slight frown.

"Fine," the genius relented. "I will observe my father's actions and if I find any evidence portraying him in a different light, then I will believe you, but only if." Then he side-stepped Kevin and went to shower and change.

Kevin trusted Eddward's observational skills. He was an aspiring scientist. He needed that kind of skill, right? Well, he should have known that even the best of observers can be fooled when studying subjective matter.

Kevin knew Mr. Vincent was going out of his way to seem innocent. He just knew it! The late-night visits stopped; he no longer waited on the porch for them; he didn't even carry the newspaper anymore!

Kevin begged Eddward to just be patient. Mr. Vincent would slip up eventually. He couldn't keep up the charade forever! Edd told Kevin he wouldn't do this forever, but he would play along for now.

Kevin needed a plan and he needed one quick.

One day, he came up with a good one. A great one! It was perfect!

Mr. and Mrs. Vincent were sent out to dinner by Kevin and Eddward and would be out for most of the night. Kevin planned on just the opposite.

While the parents were away, Kevin seduced Eddward up the stairs and into their bedroom with promises of recreating their wedding night. Eddward's eyes danced with lust and mischief as Kevin led him down the hall and through the door.

It was a wonderful start of the evening, if Kevin had anything to say about it. Eddward was happy if his pants and moans were anything to be accounted for.

Then everything came to fruition.

Their bedroom door swung open at eleven on the dot, just as Kevin was working on top of Eddward, extracting loud moans from the flustered genius. Eddward didn't notice at first, too lost in the love Kevin was giving him, but when he felt the eyes on him, not belonging to Kevin, he sat up in fright, covering himself with a blanket. "D-Daddy!" He shouted, his cheeks still flushed and still panting to catch his breath.

"I-I—" Mr. Vincent stuttered, fumbling and grasping for words. He shut the door quickly after that and Kevin sat on his haunches on the bed next to Edd.

"I told you he was trying to sabotage us!" he said proudly. Eddward buried his head under a pillow and moaned with embarrassment.

"By the way, babe," Kevin said with a smirk, still smug in finally being proven right. "I didn't know you were a daddy kind of boy."

Eddward moaned again.

Once the two were dressed and not a single sign of their activities remained, thanks much to Eddward's thorough cleaning regimen, Kevin and Edd met Mr. Vincent downstairs in the kitchen. Mrs. Vincent, thankfully, had been absent from the fiasco, having gone straight to bed after she and her husband had gotten home.

Eddward sat opposite of his father and looked at him with a stern frown. Kevin could see much of the older man in his husband. "Daddy," Eddward said finally after the three sat in the kitchen silently for a long few moments.

"I apologize for invading your privacy," Mr. Vincent said professionally. "It was very much uncalled for."

"I would say so," Eddward agreed. "I was very embarrassed."

Kevin smirked at the sight of Eddward taking on a sort of fatherly role to his own father. It was great!

"I would think, after having set the rules of the house," Edd continued, "the man to write the notes would follow them the best of all."

"Eddward," his father said warningly. Eddward shook his head.

"Kevin has warned me that you have been giving him a hard time and I was hesitant to believe him. You've just proved to me that he was right the whole time. Why are you acting so childishly, Father?"

Well, Kevin thought, Daddy didn't last long.

"I am only being the best father I know to be, Eddward," Mr. Vincent explained. "I just don't agree with you that Kevin is the best decision. There are many better suited men for you to choose."

Ohh, thought the red-head, hit the nail on the head.

"He may not fit your mold, Father," Eddward said with a slightly raised voice. "But he is the best decision I, personally, have made. No other person has been as dedicated to me as Kevin has.

"I know you weren't thrilled when you first met him, Father, but I did hope you would grow to love him like I did."

"He's a bad influence, Eddward."

"He's been nothing but positive since I've met him. Many good things have happened that would not have had I not."

"But look at you," Mr. Vincent said with a raised voice, louder than his son. "You're married, barely twenty, and not even in college. Son, you could have gone to school and had a future, but you've tied yourself to this one person. I never wanted to see you stuck in this little town. You were supposed to become a great contribution to science."

"I still can," Eddward said quietly. "Many people take gap years in their education. I'm sure I would have no difficulty in returning when I choose to. Only when I choose to, though.

"And I'm not stuck in Peach Creek, Daddy. Kevin and I are resourceful young men. I'm sure we could come up with funds to travel anywhere we please. Right, Kevin?" The red-head nodded with a soft smile directed at Eddward.

"You don't have to worry so much, Daddy. I can take care of myself now."


	69. Tripping into Things

**Note: Blind!Eddward everyone~ I really like the whole one persons blind dynamic. :) Although, I can't really say I know anything at all in the world of optics. So... yeah. I hope you like**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin hadn't been having a very good day. He'd woken up late and spilled coffee all over his pants once he'd finally gotten to work after wading through a plethora of people and then, when he was eating lunch, a pigeon had came up with the great idea that his very head would be a great place to shit. Then, after washing off in the restroom, Kevin was shouted at by a pretentious old woman who definitely had had work done on a good ninety-nine percent of her face. That shouting had escalated to a match to see who could be loudest and then his boss came in and silently handed him a slip and now here he was, jobless and just having a pretty crumby day all in all.

Suddenly, Kevin tripped and almost slipped on the dirty sidewalk. He growled and shouted at the man he'd bumped into to watch where he was going.

He was returned with a shy giggle.

Having nothing better to vent a bit of stress, Kevin swung around and shouted at the man, "What's so funny?"

Kevin was met with a young man, about his age, give-or-take a few years, with large black sunglasses and a long cane. The man was facing half-towards him.

Shit.

"Uh… S-Sorry," Kevin said awkwardly. "I-I didn't know you uh…" He coughed into his fist. "Yeah."

"It's fine. I shouldn't let my cane out so far. I'm not the only one walking. I apologize." The man stuck his free hand out in Kevin's general direction and the red-head stared at it before hastily grabbing it for a shake.

"I'm Eddward, by the way. Eddward with two Ds. Could I ask who you are?"

"Uh, K-Kevin."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Kevin," Eddward said brightly. "But, I need to go before I'm late. Goodbye." And with that, the blind man Kevin had tripped over began walking away, tapping his cane in front of him so he himself wouldn't trip.

After meeting Eddward, Kevin didn't really think his day was half as shitty as he'd thought it was just a few minutes before. Being blind must suck pretty hard so he couldn't really find it in him to complain for the rest of the day. Instead, he thought about the next time he would bump into Eddward.


	70. To See You First

**Note: hehehe You all get a cliff-hanger in this one! Bwahahaha! :) Next part won't be for a while to boot~ More Blind!Edd  
**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin wrapped his hands over Eddward's eyes, smiling stupidly and laughing softly. "Guess who."

Eddward started, but then giggled as well. "Um," he said in false thought. "Could it possibly be Kevin?"

"Correct-o!" Kevin took a seat next to Edd and wrapped his arm around the other's slumped shoulders. "So what're ya doin'?"

"Just waiting for you to start the movie," Edd said. In his lap he had a large bowl of popcorn and the nightstand beside the couch had a large mug of steamy tea. "I thought you could pick tonight."

"Alrighty then," Kevin hopped back up and went to rummage through the shelves. "How about a silent?" he asked with a smirk. Edd gave him a snarky laugh in return. With a laugh, he said, "Alright, how 'bout Iron Man? He's damn sexy."

"I do enjoy a good superhero movie," Eddward commented loosely.

"Junior it is!" Kevin popped the disk into the player and turned the music up a bit more than usual. He sat back down next to Edd and grabbed some popcorn.

As the movie progressed, Kevin explained some scenes as best he could, describing who was doing what so Edd could keep up. In scenes with no dialogue, Kevin made up lines to make the boy laugh and turn red.

When the credits finally began to roll, Kevin couldn't feel his arm as it'd lost circulation and fell asleep just as Edd had, his head leaning against him.

With a small smile, the red-head shook the ravenette's arm and when he didn't stir, he carried him carefully to bed. He knew he'd probably get an earful about dead skin cells and proper nighttime rituals, but he figured he could power through another rant just to see that cute face Edd made when he got overly passionate about something so trivial.

The next morning, Kevin awoke to find Edd missing from their bed. The can sitting against the wall next to the door was still there, so he hadn't gone far. The sweet scent of bacon wafted into his nostril as his brain started whirling after a few stretches.

Edd was standing at the stove, moving carefully and slowly, oven mitts on his hands (just as he always wore while working in the kitchen) and breakfast items organized by size.

"Smells good," Kevin said as he dragged his feet along the floor, knocking once on the doorway as he came in. Eddward turned and smile in Kevin's direction.

"I hope it does," he said. "But I'm afraid we can't dawdle today. Breakfast will need to list up to its name. We have a meeting with the doctor at just after nine o'clock."

"Really? That early?" Kevin sat down at the table after getting plates and cups out, placing them next to Edd. "I thought the appointment was at night."

"Why would I go to the eye doctors at night, Kevin? It's much more practical to go to appointments during the day." Edd slid the bacon onto the two plates and cracked and egg into the sizzling pan. "Do you want scrambled?"

"Yeah, thanks. I dunno, it's not like it makes a difference. But, I guess it's best to get that stuff out of the way so, whatever." He tipped his chair back, waiting for the man to finish cooking.

"I'm so very excited though," Eddward gushed as he spun the wooden spoon around the pan. "We'll be setting a date for my surgery!"

Kevin's chair fell back in place, startling Edd. "Yeah," Kevin said, though not near as enthusiastically as Eddward.

"What's wrong? How can't you be excited? Don't you want for me to be able to finally see you?" Eddward dumped the egg onto one of the plates and then cracked another egg for himself. "Aren't you finding it tiresome that I've no idea what you look like? It would be like meeting for the first time all over again!" Eddward sighed happily.

"It's not that it's just… I dunno. It's stupid, but… What if you don't like what you see?"

Eddward chuckled lightly. "Oh, Kevin, I could never be displeased with how you look. In fact…" Edd finally sat down, placing a plate on either side of the table. Kevin switched them around quickly so he had the more over-cooked eggs and slightly burnt bacon.

"In fact what?" he asked around a mouthful of powdery egg. He chugged down a large gulp of milk after that.

"In fact…" Edd twirled his fork in his fingers, staring down at his plate. "In fact, I was wondering if you could be the first thing I see. I think that would make me very happy."

"Edd," Kevin said, mouth dry and heart racing. "But, wouldn't you want to look at yourself or your mom or anyone? Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Well, because… I don't know. Because I would want to see my mother's face if I was in your place, I guess. That or finally see what I look like myself."

"But I think I want to see you first," Edd said softly. He took a small bite of egg and the conversation was ended.

The doctors went over procedure, explaining what would happen on surgery day and the preparation needed leading up to it and the care following. Kevin took notes, by Edd's orders, and the two left feeling both excited and a bit weary. Any surgery had its risks and optical surgery could go so many different ways.

Leading up to the surgery, Edd felt light, as if he was made of air. He floated around like a feather, not knocking into anything and becoming a bit anxious for the results of his surgery to be fruitful.

"Would you be offended to look into someone else's eyes?" Edd asked Kevin one night as they lay in bed.

Kevin, caught off guard by the sudden question, didn't reply right away. He thought about it. He'd first met Edd, the sweet blind little boy, when they had been neighbors. He's seen the little hat-clad, cane-using boy stumble around his yard and initially went to make fun of him, to call him stupid and other nasty five year-old names. But, when he'd finally got up to him and seen the green, milky, glazed eyes searching for where exactly he stood he realized he could never make fun of him.

"Kevin?"

"No. I don't think I'd be offended. I mean. I will definitely miss them after you get surgery, but I think I'll get over it if it means you'll finally be happy."

"We could probably keep them in a jar of formaldehyde. It may sound a bit macabre, but it would definitely be very interesting."

Kevin chuckled. Leave it to Edd to make something weird into something educational. "We could set them up with some preserved animal fetuses for Halloween," he said as a joke.

Eddward gasped and smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Kevin just rubbed at his face in defeat.

The day of, Kevin held Eddward's left hand tight while Edd's mother held his right one. The blind man was very anxious and jittery, tapping his foot or pacing as they waited to be placed in a room for prepping. Mrs. Vincent sat by Edd's side the whole time while Kevin tried talking to him to keep his mind of the seemingly endless wait.

Finally, a nurse led the trio into a room with a bed. She instructed Eddward to change into scrubs and he would be transferred into the operation room in about half an hour.

Kevin and Edd's mother were told to return to the waiting area for the remainder of their stay after another nurse came in to wheel Edd by the bed into the operating room. They both gave the man a kiss and hug and they wouldn't see him next for a few hours at the least.

The red-headed counterpart paced endlessly. The loud ticking by the clock hung on the wall was driving him crazy because for all the noise it made, it didn't seem to do much else. He paced and counted the ticks; he paced and watched the news; he paced and wove figures out of the splatter print tile-floor.

"He's in recovery right now," a nurse said as soon as she was in the waiting room. Kevin and Mrs. Vincent had hurried to her side. "You can go see him, but his eyes will be wrapped for a while."


	71. Which is which?

**Note: lol Kevin thinks Edd is a girl – from on my-traveling-koala's tumblr**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin couldn't understand why Double D ever wanted to play with the two dorks. They were always doing stupid things and they were pretty rowdy. Sarah liked to play with dolls and even Nazz didn't like it when Kevin and Rolf got to playing a little tough. So why did Double D play with the Eds?

It was probably because they had the same name? Eddy and Ed said that Double D had a name close to theirs, but Kevin couldn't come up with one. Could it be Eddwina? But that was too dorky and Double D wasn't as dorky as the two Eds even if she was kind of a know-it-all.

And what about her parents? They were hardly ever there, of course, but didn't they not like their daughter playing with a bunch of boys and no girls? Kevin's mother always liked to remind him that he couldn't always just play with Nazz, he had to play with other kids too. But Double D only played with Ed and Eddy.

Kevin suddenly remembered the time at one of Nazz's barbeques when the Eds had come over in Speedos. He all of a sudden felt kind of annoyed that Eddy had made Double D dress like that. And what if they'd changed in front of each other?! Kevin decided he would pound Eddy the very next time he saw him for making Double D do that. He was probably taking advantage of the fact she was a girl and so shy and junk! Kevin ground his teeth.

The red-headed preteen didn't think much of why Double D was on the football team, though. Jimmy was a cheerleader so that couldn't mean anything. Besides, Double D didn't like football much anyways. She was probably just forced to play it by her parents or something.

At the end of Junior High, Kevin started to notice that he was getting taller. He no longer had to look up as high to see Rolf of big-Ed and much to his pleasure he had to look further down at Eddy.

Double D was getting taller too, but everyone was so…

In High School, Kevin's voice dropped a few octaves. The years of squeaky, girly sounds were over for him, just like Rolf and Ed and Jonny. Eddy was almost there.

Nazz was starting to look like her mother as well. She got taller and slimmer and a more noticeable waistline.

Double D just got taller and slimmer and not much else.

By the end of Junior year, Double D was the tallest of the cul-de-sac children, except for big-Ed and Rolf, Kevin thought. But they didn't count because they were a little bit older than everyone else. Kevin now had to look up at the Double Dweeb to talk to her.

Then one day in class, while answering a question for the teacher, Double D's voice dropped. It wasn't a very noticeable change, just a subtle shift, but Kevin noticed and Double D definitely noticed because she'd slapped a hand over her mouth and squeaked, not finishing her answer.

Kevin flipped through his Health book to look up if girls' voices changed too. It said they did, but not that much, not like a guys. Huh, you learned something new every day.

But, Double D never got a curvy waistline or lumps under her shirt like Nazz did. She was flat-chested and had an awkward voice and gangly arms.

One day, Kevin noticed Double D coming out of the boy's bathroom. His eyes grew wide and he was immediately suspicious.

Catching up with the dork, Kevin gave a casual hello, startling the poor kid. He apologized and scuttled around the question before Double D caught on and answered for him.

"What other bathroom would I use, Kevin?" Double D asked with a raised brow. "I surely couldn't use the girl's. That would be preposterous."

"What?"

"I don't think the school staff would very much like it if a boy were to use the girl's facilities, Kevin."


	72. First Sight

**Note: Here's some more Omega-verse~ It has more parts to it as well, but you don't get to read them just yet~ tee-hee**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward Vincent was very smart. He'd been a bright child, figuring out how to read all on his very own months before the average for his Nature. He began writing his name and then words and finally full sentences shortly afterwards. His speaking skills, though, were more average than his other motor skills, but his parents couldn't ignore the chance to get their child learning and discovering at a young age.

At three, the earliest Omega children were allowed, Eddward was sent to day school from morning to evening. During these early years, each of the Natures were allowed in same class settings, encouraging interaction between the Natures that some children would normally not get.

Eddward, the only child of Roger and Margie Vincent, didn't much like public school. From the very beginning, he protested, refusing with words and actions when his parents got him up in the morning to head to school. Sometimes he shouted, something out of his Nature, but certainly not out of his personality, and sometimes he even hid, under his bed, in his closet, outside.

His mother and father tried asking what made him dislike school so much, but Eddward refused to tell them, sure that if he made enough of a fuss, they would eventually give up and leave him be. It wasn't uncommon for Omega children to tend school later in their years or not at all.

Eventually though, instead of taking him out of school altogether, Mother and Father brought Eddward to a private school. They explained to little Eddward that private school was much better than public school. Only talented children were allowed and there would not be as many bullies and the material being taught would be much more up Eddward's alley.

Eddward went through his first day of private school refusing to answer anyone. He wasn't sure about his new dwellings, but by the second day, after he'd slept on his new discoveries, Eddward declared he liked school now at breakfast.

Roger and Margie wiped their brows and sighed in relief. They were very relieved that at least there was a chance that Eddward's intelligence would not go to waste. As he grew up, hopefully he would come to understand the tough decisions he would need to make and the sacrifices he would no doubt come across during his education and realize what a chance he had.

For three years, Eddward came home every day, doing his homework with gusto and a smile on his face. Margie would help him along and Roger would praise him. That is, until one day, when Eddward came home in tears and borrowed pants.

"He pushed me," Eddward blubbered as his mother rubbed alcohol on his scrapped knees and his father held him in his lap. The Omega child wiped at his tears and pouted. That night at dinner he declared he hated school again.

"Honey, school is a special place," Margie tried to persuade. "You are very special to be going there. Don't let some bully change your mind. He means nothing."

"No. I don't wanna go. You can't make me." Eddward crossed his arms and held his nose up to his mother.

The Beta woman looked pleadingly at her husband. They couldn't go through anymore tantrums from Eddward. He needed school. If he wasn't educated, he would come to regret it later in life, they just knew it.

The Alpha father nodded to his wife and took a deep breath. He'd never felt the need to exert his hierarchy on his son. As a child himself, he'd never very much liked the way the government kept the roles of individual Nature black and white. But right now, Eddward needed to learn a lesson.

Roger created a wave of dominate pheromones that both his wife and son picked up on. Margie, as his wife and being much older than their son, was not nearly as affected. Eddward, on the other hand, froze in his chair, wide-eyed and suddenly feeling very frightened.

"Eddward," Roger said in a very demanding voice. His son's head whipped around to face him, eyes large on his tiny head; he didn't dare breath or move an inch. "You're going to school and that's final. If you are bothered by other students you will tell us and your mother and I will deal with them, but you are going to school," he emphasized.

Roger's Omega son nodded furiously, tears forming in his eyes as his face became flush. His breath was now ragged and Roger felt as if he'd overdone his son's first experience with an Alpha. He felt guilty, but his wife shook her head and told him she'd calm Eddward down.

At the age of eight, Eddward came home, sporting news of two friends. They all shared the same name, but their Natures were different. Dear, sweet Ed was a Beta like his mother, while Eddy was a stubborn, strong-willed Alpha.

Mother and Father were concerned at first. Should they allow their son to become friends with an Alpha? In just a few years he would be separated from them until he became of age. But then, Eddward was a smart boy and they knew they could trust his judgments.

Eddy and Ed came over many times during the next few years. Ed could eat his way through a whole market and Eddy didn't have very many manners to speak of, but they made Eddward happy so Mother and Father made the best of it.

At ten, Eddward was sent to the far side of the school where Omegas of that age were grouped together, away from the other two Natures. By this time, they would start learning "proper" etiquette that all Omega children should learn before they were of age.

Eddward hated school again then. Mother and Father couldn't blame him though. Mother spent her time continuing teaching Eddward things that the school no longer offered him. She bought textbooks from the local bookstores and online and Father explained to the best of his ability in a gentle manner why exactly Eddward was not allowed to have the same Science and Math classes he'd been taking up until now.

Worst of all was when Eddward was told he wasn't allowed to see Ed or Eddy during school. He'd cried, instead of winding himself like he did as a child, asking why he wasn't allowed, why was he not allowed?

Mother and Father could only say that as a growing Omega he was not allowed to visit Alphas until he was of age. At that, Eddward cried some more, asking what exactly "of age" meant.

"You tell me I have to be 'of age' nearly every day," he said, tears streaming down his face, "but you never explain what exactly that means."

"You will find out in due time," Mother said. Father looked at her disapprovingly, but she shushed him with a stern glare. "When you are old enough – before 'of age' – we will tell you. We promise."

Eddward was satisfied with that for the time being. He went to school, learning to cook and sew and all the things he'd read about in his history texts, but never thought he'd have to know himself. Why couldn't he just buy new clothes when old ones ran threadbare? Why did he have to know by heart the recipe for bread or stew? It made no sense to him why Ed and Eddy didn't have to learn these things while he had to sit here day in and day out, bored out of his skull.

Sometimes, without telling his mother or father, Eddward would do Ed's homework for him. Those times were disguised as study sessions, but really, all Eddward was doing was finishing their work himself. He would write Eddy's essays and do Ed's times-tables and no-one was any the wiser. (Of course, he would teach them to do their own work properly. It wouldn't do to have them turn in perfect homework and then fail a test. That wouldn't do at all.)

This continued on until the boys were finally in high school. Eddward still could not take the same classes as his friends, but that did not stop him from learning the same material. Learning did not have to stop at the school doors, he thought everyday as his mother and he would read through textbooks in their living room.

At fifteen, just as promised, Mother and Father sat him down to explain just what 'of age' meant and what was coming up on his horizons.

Not ones to beat around the bush now that Eddward was older and capable of comprehending things much better than when he was a child, Roger began their explanation with, "Being of age, for an Omega, son, means that he or she are on regular heat cycles. 'Of age' means that an Omega is old enough to bear children."

Eddward frowned to his father and then his mother and then finally the table. He didn't cry or throw a tantrum and he certainly didn't ask questions. He would wait for the full explanation.

"In our government, the caste system – you remember like in your books – is set up so that the Alphas are on top. Most jobs are Alpha-only and there are many benefits that only Alphas may receive. Next are the Betas, who are more workers than leaders, and then finally the Omegas, who are the ones to carry on life," Father explained.

"Yes, I know that," Eddward mumbled. He'd been taught the system in Junior High, when he'd first been separated. "But, could you please explain why it is that I am not allowed to learn Math and Science and English and History in the schools? Why am I not allowed a full education like Ed or Eddy?"

Margie took this question before Roger could come up with an answer.

"We can't say this in any way to make it sound nice, honey," she said. "There's no way to sugar-coat the way our system is made up. Omegas are not allowed a higher education because the people running our society deem it unnecessary and in some cases inappropriate."

"I don't understand."

"You see, honey, just how the Alphas are allowed certain special privileges, and the Betas are allowed different privileges, Omegas are in some ways the most controlled Nature. Omegas are restricted to a limited amount of academic and working freedom."

"Am I not allowed a job? What is there for me to do when I'm an adult?"

"Son, when an Omega is grown, they are expected to settle down with a Beta or Alpha and raise a family. It is not common for an Omega to be found in the workforce, but if they are it is usually in a low position, something like a messenger or assistant."

Eddward didn't ask his parents any more questions. He didn't talk much after their discussion and his parents feared he was depressed.

The Omega continued to do his friends homework and help them learn where their teachers had failed, but he had lost a kind of spark that even Big-Ed could notice.

When their class was gathered to graduate, Eddward was one of only three Omegas left. The Eds all grouped together after the big walk, and their families all went out to dinner.

During the first year after graduation, with Eddy and Ed in college and Eddward at home with nothing to do but read his old textbooks, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent were having a hard time coming up with something that their son would enjoy.

Margie came home one winter night, Eddward had made dinner, one of the recipes he'd learned at school, and Roger was sat at the dinner table, waiting for his wife. The mother had good news to bear.

"Eddward," she said once everyone had sat down to a steaming bowl. "I found a job I think you would enjoy!"

Eddward glanced at her, but didn't respond.

"There is an opening at the Barnes and Nobel in town. They are looking for a stocker that also knows their way around the different genres and can proffer a book or two! Eddward, it's perfect! I know you love books, so, why not give it a try? Employees get a discount~"

The Omega stared at his stew for a few moments, but then he was looking at his parents with a tiny, excited smile that resembled his mother's.

Eddward now spent his days shelving books - children's, romances, texts – and directing lost people through the tall bookcases past the Spanish language help books to the vampire fiction. It was boring on some days, deathly so on more, but it was nice and Eddward soon started coming home with armfuls of books from educational to recreational.

He was turning twenty soon, living at home and unmated.

His co-workers liked to pick fun at his situation. He let them. It's not like he was worried that he had no Alpha to boss him around and expect the impossible from, he was unmated by choice and it would be like that until he was ready, whether they liked it or not.

Some customers didn't like being directed by an Omega. Mostly, those people were teen-aged Alphas who thought it was their god-given right to talk down to Omegas. Eddward liked to slip gay-romance books into their stack of books when he rang them up on the off-day no-one was at the front. They could explain things when they got home, wondering how they got there.

One day, a red-headed man came in asking about motorcycle maintenance handbooks. Eddward flustered about and eventually, after sending him to two different sections, got the Alpha man in the right place and helped him get the correct book.

"Thanks," the man said. Not many people thanked Eddward. Or talked to him. Or looked at him.

"Y-You're welcome."

The man smirked and patted Eddward's shoulder.

That night, Eddward rushed home to gossip for the first time to his mother.

Margie, as she stirred the stew, listened to her son as he talked about his day, a large smile on his face, his eyes finally joining it. Eddward emphasized what a great day he had, but he'd yet to tell her exactly what made it such a grandiose moment.

"And then, Mother," Eddward said in a conspiratorial whisper, "this man came in and he was so handsome," he gushed with a slight blush and then laughed flutteringly, Margie joining along with him.

"Oh, that's great honey! Did you get his number?"

Eddward immediately stopped giggling. "N-No, I did not even ask his name. A-All I did was show him his book and accept his thanks! Oh, Mother! I'm terrible!"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you'll be seeing more of him soon enough. You're a cutie." She tweaked his cheek and then called her husband for dinner and Eddward blushed and pouted.

The very next day, the red-headed Alpha looking to maintain his motorbike, came to the store, and browsed. Eddward was sent to ask if he needed anything, though he flustered and fumbled and was utterly shy.

"I'm just looking," the Alpha said with a leisurely smirk. "Nothing special today."

"O-Oh, well, if you have any trouble, just come find me." Eddward gave a tiny smile and stumbled away, running into a shelf and knocking over a few books.

He was shelving books a while later. He'd lost track of the Alpha man and was now worried more about organizing the books correctly. Eddward was sitting cross-legged on the floor, books stacked around him, as he alphabetized them by author to place onto the shelves under the fictional literature genre.

"Ehem."

Eddward jumped up, dropping a few books, and flew around.

The Alpha was standing in front of him with a slip of paper.

"Here," he said, shoving the paper into Edd's hands. "Give me a ring later if you want."

Margie, later that night when Eddward showed her the slip nearly fainted. She laughed loudly, calling Roger in to gloat about her instincts and teasing Eddward in front of his father.

"I just knew it! And it didn't even take a day! Ah, I'm the best mother ever~"

Eddward chuckled a little after he'd calmed down a bit. "I guess if you hadn't introduced me to the job offer, I never would have met him—Oh! I still don't know his name!"

"Well, go call him! Or, actually," Margie said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Give him a simple text message and let him respond then wait. Trust me."

"W-What do I type?"

"Just ask for his name and maybe.. Hmm, ask to meet up at the coffee shop down the road from Barnes and Noble. Go on, go on." Margie shooed her son out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "I want to hear what he has to say too!"

His name was Kevin. Kevin Barr. It wasn't extravagant or exotic, it was just a normal, common name, just like Edd's. That seemed to help a bit with the Omega's shot nerves.

He'd asked if they could meet up at the coffee shop on the upcoming Saturday and he'd gotten an affirmative.

This was it. He was going to meet someone with the intent of a relationship, whether it be platonic or physical, he didn't know, but ever since Ed and Eddy had gone to better themselves he'd been pretty lonely and Eddward was never very good at meeting new people. Hopefully everything just went well.


	73. Fitness Gold

**Note: Oh god. teehee. Kevedd at the gym – Prompt 23 – bluecrownedbullets on tumblr**

**Nathan belongs to Mama Acid on tumblr.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

It was hard work getting Eddward into the car and Kevin had a split thought that he'd had enough exercise for the day once he'd gotten the beanie-wearing man strapped in. But then he'd hurried around the other side and locked the doors, turning on the child-lock and zipping down the road before Eddward could jump back out and run back home.

"It's not that bad," Kevin lectured. Oh how the tables had turned. "We're gonna work out a bit and you'll feel a lot better."

"I don't see how just maintaining my current diet cannot be enough," Eddward pouted from the backseat. His arms were crossed and he was looking away from Kevin and out the window.

"Because you could use some muscle on those chicken legs," Kevin quipped. He laughed when Eddward made a disappointed noise and he flipped the radio on, turning the music up a bit louder than normal and switching to a pop station.

Once he'd parked and grabbed Eddward's arm before the dork could claim sanctuary in the bookstore just a few shops down, Kevin dragged him in, getting a few stares from the people milling near the entrance.

"Hey, Nat," Kevin called, waving an arm. The blue-headed young man jumped off of the treadmill he'd been messing around on and jogged over to his favourite couple.

"Dude, how'd you get Double Delish down here?" He fist-bumped the red-head with a smirk.

"I'm not here in spirit, Nathan," Eddward explained with a frown. Nat almost chocked as he tried to hold in a hysterical laughter and Kevin swiped the back of his head.

"Whatever, Dork. We're here until three so you're gonna have ta deal." He led the ravenette towards the treadmills and Nat resumed his pacing.

"Just turn the dial to whatever speed you want and keep pace," Kevin explained. "I'd start our slow for now, then work your way up."

Eddward stared at the dials and buttons on the board of the treadmill with distaste. He quickly pulled out a sanitizing napkin and swiped at it before Kevin could complain and he hopped on after pressing a few.

Kevin and Nat were jogging at a fairly fast pace and Eddward noticed his own looked more like a snail's. Self-consciously, after a few minutes of brisk walking, Eddward pushed a button to speed up a little. The belt began picking up speed a bit more quickly and Eddward hurried to try and keep pace, needing to jog at a half-brisk pace so he didn't fall off.

Kevin glanced over, watching Eddward struggle to try and keep up. He noticed the number on the board was a little higher than when he'd started and he smirked to himself. Eddward was too adorable. After warming up, Kevin led Eddward to a mat where he could do sit-ups and push-ups.

"You're gonna start by doing ten each and then we're gonna try fifteen and then twenty and so on," Kevin explained to Eddward again as he got on the floor, motioning the dork to follow. Eddward grimaced at putting his clean hands over the mat, but Kevin ignored it and let Edd use another napkin to sooth his obsession.

"Okay, put your hands down and put your feet together and start pushing up," Kevin commanded as he positioned himself next to Edd, doing his own set of push-ups.

"Up," he said, tilting his head to watch Edd.

Edd took a breath and held it, pushing up with Kevin. "That wasn't so hard," he said with a tiny smile.

"Don't hold your breath and go back down and do another.

"Two, three, four, five."

"I-I lied," Eddward mumbled out as he struggled to push up on the fifteenth. "H-How many more," he asked, his arms wobbling dangerously.

"Mm, let's do five more then go do some pull-ups," Kevin said, counting out for Edd as he did his own pace.

After the horrid push-ups were over, Eddward flopped onto his stomach wheezing and gasping and Kevin handed him a water bottle with a chuckle.

"See, if you did this more regularly, you wouldn't be wheezing so bad."

"I see no need for myself to be put under such strain," Edd gasped. "I am never in a situation that I need to be so physically active." He pouted.

Pull-ups didn't go over as well as the push-ups did. Eddward was able to do five and then no more, no matter how much encouragement Kevin gave him. If he had to lift his chin over the bar one more time he'd puke!

"Okay, now you're going to hold this dumbbell," Kevin said, handing a two-pound weight to Edd. "Hold it in one hand and stretch it behind your head, keeping your elbow up by your ear. Bend your hand down and then straight back up. Do that about twenty times and then switch to the other side." Kevin then went about setting up his own weights and watched over Edd, refining his movements.

After Eddward had powered through the two-pounds and his upper arms were burning lightly, he sat down next to Kevin and glowered at him.

"What?" the red-head asked as he pressed the bar up once more. His face was red and he was sweating slightly.

"I think you owe me dinner for this torture," Edd said with a pout; his cheeks were puffed and his mouth was twisted into a small frown.

"What for?"

"What for?! F-For subjecting me to this utterly horrible place! It's dirty and I don't want to imagine what kind of people come here."

"Alright," Kevin sat up, setting the bar on the rack and turned to Edd, he wiped his face with a towel and panted lightly. "Where do you wanna go?"

"The noodle shop and I want dessert too."

Kevin reached a hand and ruffled Edd's hat and hair. "Alright, bossy. We'll go after we shower at home."

"And I never want to come here again."

The red-head sighed. "Fine. I won't make you come again if you really don't want to." Edd shook his head.

"Good." Eddward nodded then he glanced up from under his cap. "T-Thank you for trying, though." And then he hurried to lean over and peck Kevin's lips before anyone saw.


	74. Lesson One

**Note: Okay, this one. This one! I absolutely love this one~ You may (most likely) see more of Teacher!KevEdd. Also, Nathan belongs to Mama Acid on tumblr.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"I hate kids," Eddy muttered as he pulled into the Elementary front parking lot. Beside him, Eddward giggled behind his hand.

"Of course you do, Eddy. That's because you don't give them a chance." He gathered up his messenger bag and pulled the strap over his head. "Thank you for giving me the ride, Eddy. I'll see you at four o'clock sharp." He leaned over and planted a kiss on Eddy's temple.

The driver moaned and groaned. "Just hurry up. I don't want anyone seeing me here and think I gotta kid o'my own."

Eddward giggled again and got out, waving as Eddy drove off. After the car was gone, Eddward headed down the sidewalk, humming a tune under his breath and checking over his itinerary for the day.

He had sums first thing in the morning. Nothing better than math to get the children's brains pumping! Afterwards was science in the science lab with another teacher, giving Eddward his break for conferences. Little Suzie's mother was coming to talk about her performance. Then there was Reading and Writing and then lunch and recess. After break, the children had P.E. and then music with old Mrs. Brown and finally history.

Eddward waved good morning to the receptionist. Nat was always so energetic. It was a good thing he was out front. Eddward didn't think the children could keep up with him.

"Have a good day, Sweet-cheeks," the blue-haired man called as Eddward walked down the main hall. The fifth-grade teacher giggled behind his hand at the receptionist's antics.

Eddward passed the nice old man who swept the floors and he stopped for a quick conversation and then waved goodbye as he went on his way to his classroom.

Smiling brightly, Eddward unlocked his classroom door and flipped the lights on. The room was full of colourful posters and the student's works hung up on every available space. Everything was a sort of organized mess. Eddward knew exactly where everything was, though the floor wasn't exactly as clean as he would have liked it. Each desk had a neat label with the student's name and every draw and shelf was labeled similarly.

Sitting behind his desk, Eddward finished going over his itinerary and pulled out all the things he needed from his bag. He placed it neatly inside a drawer and then checked his cell phone.

Eddy had texted him just a moment after he'd driven off. Eddward frowned. He really shouldn't text and drive; it limited motor ability and reaction time. He gave a quick reply, telling Eddy what he would like for dinner and then placed the phone in the same drawer as his bag.

At the dry erase board, Eddward created a list of sums and then hurried to the lounge to punch in and collect the worksheets he needed for the day.

Nazz, the Librarian, was sipping coffee and flipping through her phone. She called out a hello to Eddward and he returned it.

"Isn't it a pleasant morning, Ms. Nazz?"

The blonde woman laughed. "You can just call me Nazz, dude. We've only known each other for how long now?"

"I do believe it would be four years now."

Nazz laughed again. "Yeah, dude. Well, I've gotta go and open up. See ya later." Eddward waved after her and decided to build a cup of tea for his-self to sip on through the morning.

While he heated a cup of water and waited for the copy machine to warm up, the P.E. coach came in and just about walked right back out. Eddward gave him an odd look, but then Mr. Barr came back in, chuckling to himself and rubbing his neck.

"Hello," Eddward called across the room. He went to the microwave and began steeping his tea. He pressed a few buttons on the copier and waited for the stack of worksheets to pop out.

The coach mumbled a hello and Eddward giggled behind his hand. Mr. Barr was a very shy person. The two went about their business and when Eddward was going to leave, Mr. Barr called out a good morning. Eddward giggled once more and returned the greeting.

The children began filling their desks soon after and Eddward went on his way, teaching them to the best of his ability, checking sums. Math always went fastest during the morning and soon the children were filing down the hall towards the science lab and Eddward was waiting for Suzie's mother.

The conference went… Better than he'd thought. Mrs. Erikson was a very passionate woman, if he could be so bold. She was loud and wanted what was best for her daughter, he could tell, but he was sure she could make sure of that without raising her voice. Mrs. Erikson always had something negative for Eddward to hear and today was no different.

"If they didn't let men teach elementary, I'm sure we would be getting further along," she said with contempt.

Eddward gave a tiny frown. "Actually, Mrs. Erikson, while teaching is predominately a female occupation, the gender of the teacher has no affect on the students, as far as I'm aware. I assure you, I am doing my best to engage Suzie and bring out the best in her."

Mrs. Erikson sniffed. "I'm sure."

"If you are so very concerned with my teaching ability, I'm sure you could request a transfer and have Suzie admitted into another class. I don't think it would be much of a trouble. But if I could ask to be given a chance to prove my ability, then I would greatly appreciate it." He gave Mrs. Erikson a faux-smile.

Mrs. Erikson called the conference short with some other meeting that probably did not exist because she knew and Eddward knew that Eddward had cornered her. She was just being a whiny bitch and Eddward was kind enough to not say so in as many words.

The children returned a few minutes after Mrs. Erikson left and Eddward had the class pull out their copies of _A Wrinkle in Time_. Eddward had read the book many times over the years and he was pleased to note that his classes always found the tale fantastic.

Lunch was upon them quickly and Eddward was free once more, not having lunch duty. He sat in the teacher's lounge and ate his lunch of vegetarian Thai curry soup. He ate that specifically every Friday as a sort of reminder that the week was finally over and what better way to start the weekend than some good home-cooked Asian food? Everyone loved Asian food.

Half-way through his bowl, someone sat down beside him and Eddward was pleased to see it was Mr. Barr. He smiled and wiped his mouth and said hello. Mr. Barr stuttered and said hello back.

"It's a lovely day, don't you think? It promises an equally lovely weekend." Mr. Barr's face turned red as the chilies in Eddward's soup. He giggled behind his hand. "You're a very funny person, Mr. Barr."

"If you only knew, Sweet-cheeks," Nat said from behind him. Eddward spun around.

"You shouldn't creep up on people like that, Nathan," Eddward chided. "I could have frightened and then choked and then where would we be?"

Nat sat down at their table and laughed. "Well, I know where Kev would be—Ow!" his knee banged the table and Eddward looked at him oddly. Mr. Barr just looked away.

Eddward finished his soup and chatted with Nathan and tried to incorporate Mr. Barr, but the shy guy just wouldn't take it. The teacher bid his leave after a while and hurried to take a shift watching the students outside as they played.

Eddward's class headed straight back for the gym after recess. P.E. was definitely their favourite class and Eddward liked to sit on the sidelines and read while Mr. Barr got them playing games and such. Really, he couldn't understand how Mr. Barr could be so shy around him when he always saw how energetic he was with the children.

Once the kids got a game of kickball going, Mr. Barr sidled up near Eddward who sat on the steps of the stage, reading his latest sci-fi novel. He didn't notice the red-headed man until he cleared his throat and offered a quiet hello.

"Oh!" Eddward hurried to put his book down; it was quite rude to keep one open during conversation. "Hello! I-I thought you were still with the children."

"Yeah… Uh… Yeah."

"Are you having a nice day?"

"Yeah… Y-You?"

"Oh, it's been wonderful. I don't think I can have a bad day at school." Eddward giggled behind his hand.

"Yeah."

The two teachers sat in silence for a while, watching the children kick the large red, rubber ball and run the bases. Then suddenly, Mr. Barr seemed to find his voice.

"So, uh, I've been wondering…"

"Oh, what about?"

"Uh, I-I was wondering if you'd, you know, want to go out and get dinner some time?"

Eddward blushed a dark red. "O-Oh, um… I-I think that would lovely. Do you have a date in mind?"

"Date? Um… is tonight asking too much?"

Eddward giggled a bit nervously behind his hand. "No, not at all, though I'll have to inform my roommate and tell him I'll be late coming home."

Mr. Barr smiled. "Alright. We can get the details after work?"

"Yes. I'll be looking forward to tonight." Eddward smiled and Mr. Barr stumbled off, shouting for the children to swap places.

While the students were in music class, Eddward clutched his phone tightly, texting Eddy to be there early to pick him up.

Of course, he'd asked why and complained and moaned, but in the end he would be there at three-thirty in the teacher's parking lot.

The history lesson flew by and soon, Eddward was escorting students towards the front to see them off as parents picked them up in the car-rider line. The line went by sluggishly, the other teachers chatting and shouting names, but finally, the last student was gone and Eddward hurried to pack up and meet with Mr. Barr.

"I'll have to go home to change, but I can give you my address," Eddward said as he wrote it down on a sticky note. The two also swapped numbers so Mr. Barr could text Eddward the details and call when he was there to pick him up.

At three-thirty on the dot, Eddward bid his leave and practically flew to Eddy's car. He stumbled in and clicked his seatbelt and they were on their way, Eddy giving him odd looks as he drove down the road.

"I'm meeting a co-worker for dinner tonight," Eddward explained. "And I need to get ready before he shows up to pick me up."

"A 'co-worker'?" Eddy said with a loud laugh. "Are you sure it's just for dinner? Remember when that guy from Lowes asked you to dinner?"

Eddward flushed and pouted at Eddy. "I hardly think Mr. Barr is a crude man. I don't think someone with as filthy a mind as _that man_ could be allowed in a school full of young children," he said indignantly.

"They let that Goldberg guy work there," Eddy said with a snort. "And I can assure you he's flirting 100 percent of the time to the parents and the staff."

Eddward shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Nathan is just a very personable man."

"Yeah, 'personable'."

"Either way," Eddward said sternly. "Mr. Barr is picking me up at five o'clock and we are going for dinner and you are not allowed to make any rude comments, joking or otherwise when I get back."

"As long as you give me the deets," Eddy said. He pulled into their apartment complex and they headed inside, Eddward heading straight for the shower.

Mr. Barr pulled up right on time. He texted Eddward he was there and waited for the young man to stumble down the stairs, laughing lightly behind a hand. He opened the door for the teacher and Eddward thanked him and told him how kind the gesture was.

"Was there someplace specific you had in mind," Eddward asked as they headed onto the freeway.

"No, uh, wherever you like. I don't mind much."

"Are you opposed to a more plant-based meal? I don't eat meat or dairy," Eddward warned softly. "But if you aren't in to that, we could go somewhere with a more open menu."

"Where ever you want," Mr. Barr said with a blush.

"O-Oh, well then, there's this wonderful little diner. It's not very expensive at all and the food is very good. It's just off this next exit. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well!" Eddward pointed where to go and soon he and Mr. Barr were being seated and asked for drinks.

"I found this place by accident, you see," Eddward said as he sipped on ice water. "My roommate and I were looking for something different and this just happened to catch my eye. It's very quaint, don't you think?"

Mr. Barr gave the diner a once over and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what made you decide to ask me for dinner?" Eddward smiled when Mr. Barr flushed behind his menu.

"W-Well I… You see, I… Uh, yeah…"

Eddward giggled behind his hand. "You don't have to say why if you don't want to. But I do appreciate the offer."

Their waitress came by and took their orders and the two sat in silence for a while after.

"What made you decide you wanted to teach physical education?"

"Um, you know, just seemed like the right kind of job for me, you know."

"I see." Eddward smiled. "Don't you ever get tired of running around though? I can barely keep up with my students as it is."

"Nah, um, you get used to it after a while. You start getting more and more exercise and it just becomes second nature."

"Do you work out outside of school?"

"Yeah. I have a home gym, though. It's less expensive, you know."

"Do you think you could teach me a thing or two one day?"

Mr. Barr chocked on his soda and Eddward stood quickly and patted his back, handing him a napkin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, um… Yeah, I could—I could teach you something."

"I'm not the best at athletics, you know," Eddward teased. "I might be a bit of a pain at first."

"Nah, not you, I mean…" Mr. Barr took a large drink. "It's nothing."

"You know," Eddward said after their meal came by and the two had been picking at it for a while as they cooled down. "This may not be very appropriate to say at dinner in public, but my roommate thought you were a pervert." He giggled quietly behind his hand and Mr. Barr just about spit his drink out.

"He tells me I'm the kind to tend to attract those sorts of people. I think you'll be pleased to know that I defended your honor. I don't think a man like you could be like that. Not after having met someone like that. You're too kind and the way you handle the children is very convivial."

"Yeah, uh… Yeah, I'm not… Like that." He laughed nervously.

After paying, Eddward insisted they split the bill equally instead of having Mr. Barr pay for the entirety like he wanted, the two sat in Mr. Barr's car for a while.

"I hope it doesn't seem too forward of me, but do you mind if I call you Kevin now? I don't think it's very polite to call someone so formally until you've met them properly so - unless you don't want me to!"

"N-No! Call me Kevin, please. I'd like that, if I could call you Eddward, as well?"

"Of course! It's only right to return the offer, after all!"

Kevin drove Eddward home and Eddward thanked the man for a lovely evening. The sun had set and the sky was turning a dark blue quickly, insects buzzing and bats swooping here and there, snatching them up for an early dinner.

"I think we should do this again sometime," Eddward said before he began his trek up the stairs to his apartment. "I really enjoyed it."

"Y-Yeah, uh…" Kevin swallowed a lump in his throat and finally, finally he said something aloud just like he'd said it in his head: "Would you still go out next time if I were to call it a date?"

Eddward blinked blankly at Kevin for a moment and the red-head regretted saying that.

"O-Of course, I'd go out next time," Eddward said softly, a tiny smile on his face. "And I'd be flattered if you were to call it a date. Could I be so bold as to call this first dinner one as well?"

"The first of many, I hope," Kevin said and Eddward giggled.

"Then I think I can say I had a lovely time on our first date." And with that, he leant over and kissed Kevin's temple, thanking him once more and hurrying up his steps, waving goodbye one more time before slipping inside.


	75. Communication

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Dear Eddward

Don't forget to do the dishes, fold the laundry, and mop the floor.

Love, Mom

Dear Eddward

Make sure to clean the den and dust the drapes.

Dad

Eddward

Don't stay up too late and don't forget to study

Father

Eddward

Make dinner and be in bed by nine

Mother

Eddward stared at the many notes his parents had left him for the week with a sullen expression. Every week the notes were restocked around the house, filling in the places the old ones once stuck.

They were all mostly the same. Mother wanted the house clean and Father wanted good grades. All Eddward wanted was Mother and Father.

As each of the chores were ticked off his mental list, Eddward neatly folded the used sticky notes and carefully placed them in the trash bin, weary of the paper spilling over. Everything had to be perfect.

One note, stuck on the uppermost part of the refrigerator, was left untouched, all the other notes around it having already been read and completed.

Dear Eddward

Make sure the house is clean and dinner is ready. We will be home tonight, possibly.

Mother and Father

The little note had a sort of control over his mind and actions, pushing him forward as he read the last of the notes and made sure the soup on the stove didn't burn. In the oven, a roast was cooking just as the recipe Eddward had looked up said it should. Everything had to be perfect if, when his parents got home. They would eat a nice dinner and Eddward would listen to what they had to say about their work and how well of a job Eddward had done with the house and how lovely dinner was and how good of a son he was for them.

At seven, Eddward had the roast sitting in the oven after cutting it into slices for easy dishing. The soup was left over a low simmer to keep warm and the table was set and he was sitting in the den on the couch nearest the front window. As soon as Mother and Father's car pulled into the drive, Eddward would see their headlights and hop up, unlocking the door and answering it with a warm smile, ready to take Mother's coat and Father's jacket to hang up and lead them into the dining room for a warm dinner.

At eight, Eddward plated three meals and placed them back into the oven. The rest of the soup and the roast was packed up and put into the refrigerator. Eddward sat back down in the den, watching the thin curtains for bright lights expectantly.

At nine, Eddward moved to the kitchen, cleaning any messes he may have missed. Then he sat at the table and watched the wall across from the front window.

At ten, Eddward was doing laundry and vacuuming the den and dusting the curtains.

At eleven, Eddward paced around the house, looking for something, anything to calm his mind.

At midnight, Eddward placed the plated meals into the fridge covered by saran wrap.

From one to three, Eddward cleaned the bathroom and rearranged the medicine cabinets and his closet.

From four to five, Eddward sat in the den. Birds were chirping and he was still waiting for the bright headlights.

At six, Eddward began his morning routine, bathing and dressing for the day. As soon as he was done, he peeked out the window in case he'd missed his parents' arrival. The lot was empty.

At seven, Eddward made breakfast, ignoring the roast and soup and plates cluttering the fridge, going for the eggs and bread.

At eight, there was a knock at the door. Eddward was putting the dishes away, but he hurried to answer the door, a bright smile on his tired face.

"Hey, dork," Kevin said with a small smirk. He lightly punched Eddward's shoulder. "What'cha doin'?"

Eddward let him in and led him to the kitchen, asking if he would like any refreshments, other than that, he did not answer.

His smile was now a terrible frown that tugged all the way down into his heart.

As Kevin sipped on some coffee, he watched as Eddward put the dishes away, lacking any luster like he was usually chock-full of at this time of day.

"Hey, Edd," he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kevin. What makes you think otherwise?" Eddward asked without turning around, keeping his back to the red-head.

"Oh, 'cause you aren't lookin' at me while ya talk. 'Cause you're not as chipper as normal. What's wrong?" He stood up and went to Edd's side, nudging him to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Kevin, I assure you. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day as usual. Nothing different." Edd sniffed.

"Aw, come on man, something's wrong. Tell me," Kevin implored.

"Nothing's wrong, Kevin, I assure you," Edd said once again. "Like I said, it's nothing out of the usual." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was just being silly."

"What do you mean? What's silly?"

Eddward glanced to the sticky note still stuck to the fridge door with teary eyes and a tiny frown. "It's nothing, like I said," he said once more.

Kevin ventured over, a sense of foreboding washing over him as he guessed what exactly the note said. He read it once and frowned then read it again.

"Aw, Edd…"

"I'm fine," Edd blubbered quietly, waving his hands in front of him. "It's nothing different. I-I should have known. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Edd," Kevin said firmly. He stuffed the note into his pocket so Edd wouldn't look at it again. "It's not your fault they didn't come. It's theirs."

"I'm being selfish, I know," Eddward babbled as he wrapped his arms around himself. Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward also.

"You're not selfish, either. But you are disappointed and probably tired. Did you sleep at all, Edd?"

"Maybe a few minutes," Edd said with a shrug. "I think I nodded off in the shower this morning."

"Alright. Well, you're going upstairs for a few hours of sleep and then you and I are going to do something special." Kevin led Eddward up the stairs, not hearing any protests from the ravenette. "I bet you stayed up all night worrying and cleaning and now you're going to go sleep."

Edd's bedroom was spotless, just as usual, but while rummaging through the drawers for a set of pajamas, Kevin noticed the usual drawer now held surgical items instead of the cotton pants. He shook his head. Going through a few more drawers, Kevin finally threw a pair of sleep pants to Edd and ordered he change right there.

Eddward, the sleep finally catching up to him, nodded listlessly. He yawned languidly and stripped off his shirt and pants and slipped on the sleeping pants and crawled under the bed.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep, at least," he asked in a whisper as he rested his head on his pillow. Kevin nodded and lied down on the bed next to Edd, and stroked his hair.

Eddward sniffled a few more times and finally fell asleep a few minutes later. Kevin got up quietly, making sure the curtains were closed so the sun wouldn't bother Edd and stepped back downstairs.

In the kitchen he checked in the fridge and found the dinner that Edd had made the previous night. He sighed and closed the door again. Damn. He would have to think of something extra special to take Edd's mind off of his parents.


	76. He thought he had Time

**Note: Before KevEdd, I really liked EdEdd. I still do. Big-Ed is so adorable~ :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

He thought he had time. He thought he had time.

There couldn't have been anyone vying for the dork's attention, he thought. He thought he had time.

No-one would want to go out with a dork like Double D. He thought he had time.

There wasn't anything that made one think that the Double Dork was "off the market". He thought he had time.

He only ever hung out with Dork and Dorkier. He thought he had time.

He still ran away from Marie. He thought he had time.

Girls made him nervous and shy. He thought he had time.

The guys were obnoxious and pounded on him. He thought he had time.

They were barely just young adults. He thought he had time.

College was just around the corner. He thought he had time.

He'll gather himself up soon. He thought he had time.

Summer was upon them, their last in the cul-de-sac. He thought he had time.

Lazy hot days followed. He thought he had time.

The lump started leaving Double Dork's house later and later. He thought he had time.

He got there earlier and earlier. He thought he had time.

They held hands. He thought he had time.

They kissed on the porch. He thought he had time.

He was just a lump, a stupid dork who didn't understand anything! He thought he had time.

The shadows behind the curtains… He thought he had time.

The rings on their fingers. He thought he had time.

The first semester crept up on them. He thought he had time.

"Ed, the loveable oaf, he worked so hard these last few months and he's following me to college." Eddward confided in Kevin. Why he'd chosen his red-headed neighbor, he would never understand. He was right there, just feet, inches…

"He's been so kind and sweet and I am very proud of him for finally showing some initiative. His college acceptance was something of a surprise, if I may." Eddward giggled behind a hand and Kevin died a little on the inside. That laugh was so cute.

"I just wanted to go around to everyone and say goodbye. He and I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning," the dork said finally. He looked at Kevin with a large smile. "It's like only yesterday Ed, Eddy and I were all scheming for quarters and jawbreakers. Ah, but I think we're too young to be reminiscing just yet."

Then he held out a hand and Kevin wanted too much to take his whole god-damn arm and tug him inside his home and never allow him to leave. He shook Edd's hand and then the dork left to go say the same damn thing to Nazz.

Kevin watched, the next morning, as Eddward climbed into the old, beat up pick-up that was Ed's and as the two drove off to their future. He thought he had time, but he never had a single second.


	77. Before

**Note: Here's what happened to Omega-Edd before he met Kevin! :) To me, a reversed Nathan is a total douche and not the adorable cutie that we all love. (is there a canon reversed nathan?) Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d on tumblr. Rave belongs to Eyugho on tumblr.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward was not to be mated by choice; he was more of a token to barter with. He knew this and he accepted this, but he did not at all like this. He would make the best of his situation, no matter what, though.

Nathan was the head Alpha of a near-by pack and the head Alpha of his own pack was wanting a way to strengthen bonds with this pack. Eddward and a few other Omegas were to be traded to seal the deal. Eddward just had the unique position of being hand-picked by Nathan. He blue-headed Alpha man gave him chills.

A slightly younger Omega girl was crying in the arms of another Omega to be traded. Eddward sat near them, setting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with confusion.

"You can't cry when we are presented," he said in a small voice. "It will not please the leaders."

The girl sniffed and buried her head into the other's shoulder. The two older Omegas gave each other a knowing look. The younger one just needed to get her turmoil out of the way.

Despite his mission to make the best out of his dealt hand, soon after being presented to Nathan with the other Omegas, Eddward found that their new leader was not as kind or equal. Omegas, to this new Alpha, were lowly. Eddward didn't know what happened to the other Omegas after they were looked over and fought over. He only knew that they must have endured a terrible life.

His own life with Nathan was not much better, though. The Alpha Leader was very demanding and had a short fuse with many things.

During his first heat with the new pack, Eddward was treated roughly and not at all like how his mother had told him an Alpha would treat him.

Nathan was brash and only looking for his own satisfaction. Eddward hated him for it, feeling terrible after every single time, but still looking at the good things in his new life, as few as they were.

Then his third heat came and his was with child.

When he was first diagnosed, Eddward feared for the child. What would a child be like, growing up in the presence of an Alpha like Nathan? A man who was harsh and rude and never at all toned down? Eddward feared the child would grow into another Nathan, brash and unmannerly.

As his stomach grew and his strength left him quickly, leaving him panting and wishing nothing more than to lay down, Eddward was ordered by Nathan to do some task or another. The Alpha had no courtesy for his pains, bearing his spawn. That was around the time Eddward began resenting Jim, before he was even born.

The child was doing nothing but growing, becoming a person, and all Eddward did was hate it and blame it for his troubles.

Nathan came home with a purple-haired Omega one night and the two copulated with Eddward still in the room, laden down with a heavily pregnant belly. He was embarrassed for the other Omega; face flushed bright red and trying not to listen to the noises that the two made. Eddward learned soon after the other Omega was pregnant and he watched from afar as Nathan played nursemaid to the other Omega,

At night closer to his labor, when Nathan and Rave were long since passed out, Eddward would rub his stomach and cry quietly, apologizing to his bump. It wasn't the child's fault everything was shit. Not at all, he was just in a terrible situation and had no reliefs.

When Jim was born, the baby would not stop crying. Eddward wanted to do something about it, really, he did, but what could he do? He was without any strength and no energy to care.

Jim cried on the floor, loud wails that pierced the ears of anyone nearby. Nathan hated the child, yelling at Eddward to shut it up or else, but still Eddward did nothing. So what if the baby died? It's not like it had any hope.

One day, Eddward woke up to silence. He hadn't heard that in days. The baby was constantly—

Eddward jumped up, searching the den for his baby, his heart racing and his mind giving him terrible thoughts. Silence with a newborn was never a good sign. Oh Lord, what if Nathan had been true in his threats? Eddward panicked and searched the den up and down.

He found Rave with the baby, rocking it and nursing it with a bottle of goat's milk. Eddward glared at the Omega, sending him frightening waves of protectiveness towards his child.

"Let him go, you-you—"

Rave stood and walked cautiously to Eddward, holding the tiny baby out to him, Eddward snatched him up, throwing the bottle away when Rave tried to hand it over as well. He growled quietly, something unheard of for him.

"Stay away from my baby," he snarled.

"He was hungry," Rave said quietly, staying calm in Eddward's enraged presence. "He needed to be fed or he would die," he explained.

"T-Thank you, then," Eddward said lamely. He held Jim to his chest and let the baby suckle without regard for his own shy nature.

"He is a handsome boy," Rave said after a few minutes.

"T-Thank you."

"It's a shame Nathan has to be so hard-headed."

Eddward frowned and furrowed his brows. Nathan was a pig. He told Rave as such.

The next night, Nathan banished Eddward and Jim from the pack. He gave them no time to pack things for survival, running them out, in very literal terms.

Eddward nearly lost Jim several more times during the next year. The baby was not suited for harsh weather with no shelter. The cold and warmth did no good for the tiny being, conjuring up coughs and sneezes that terrified Eddward who had no way of administering medicine; he had no knowledge of what plant cured what.

The winter was worst of all. Eddward himself was feeling the effects of abandonment, barely able to scrounge up enough food to produce milk for Jim. He ate as much he could, resorting to bitter leaves that he prayed were not poisonous and chewing bark into manageable paste.

He remembered curling up with Jim under a tangled not of risen roots, nestled out of the freezing snow. He'd wrapped around Jim, pulling his tattered and threadbare coat around the child and fell asleep for a long time.

Waking up in a den had frightened Eddward dearly. He was a banished Omega with the faded scent of an Alpha and a child on his hip. He was easy prey for hunters and worried everyday something would happen.

Kevin, though, was kind to him, not like Nathan, but more like the Alpha Leader of his first pack. He was kind yet firm and he acknowledged the worth of an Omega.

He went out of his way to bring the unconscious Omega in from the cold and even endure the winter a second time to find a child not his own. If nothing less, Kevin was a brave man.

Kevin's courting was pleasant and romantic, just like Eddward's dear mother said it should be like. He brought nice things as gifts and comforted Eddward like an Alpha should to an Omega. And when Alphonse was introduced to their family, Eddward, though going through a similar depression like with Jim, with the help and support of Kevin, he was able to overcome it and hold and coo over Al.

He may always have the emotional scar left from his time with Nathan, but his time now spent with Kevin was much more appreciated. Besides, Eddward though, without enduring Nathan, Jim could not be with him and he wouldn't trade anything in his life to change that.


	78. Steps Forward

**Note: Here's Kevin walking Edd from school. So cute~!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Thank you very much for taking time out of your schedule to walk me home," Eddward said with a smile.

Kevin just shrugged while inwardly fighting off the urge to just scream at the adorableness that was his walking buddy. "Yeah, whatever."

"It really was kind of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And you don't need to be so shy about asking. I do like to think I make myself a very approachable person."

Kevin muttered something.

"Did you say something, Kevin?"

"I'm not shy, Dork."

Eddward giggled. "Oh, well I guess I just assumed from your hesitant and flustered inquiry this afternoon. I apologize."

Kevin growled quietly. "I'm not shy."

"Yes, you've told me, Kevin."

"Then stop talking about it."

"If I may, you are the one who keeps the topic going. I'm just responding to your side of the conversation. What would you like to talk about instead?"

"I'm not shy!" Kevin exclaimed in answer.

Eddward giggled behind a hand.

"Shut up, Dork."

"Whatever you say, Kevin."


	79. Gone but not Forgotten

**Note: Not all happy beginnings end the same... More Keagan/Ellowyn!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Keagan was the one to wake up first. She'd been dreaming of hitting a homerun in her major league baseball team, running the bases and hitting home base, leaping the last couple of feet for the hell of it, dirtying her bleached white uniform a dark, dusty red. But suddenly, everything was wet and it was raining and then she was in a sinking boat, Ellowyn right beside her, gasping for breath and drowning in the rain.

The red-headed woman shot up in bed, gasping in fright and grasping for her chest, trying to calm down. It was just a dream, only a dream.

But, everything was still wet…

Keagan flipped the lamp on and threw the sheets off of her and Ellowyn and screamed pure terror.

The beige sheets that clung to the bed were a dark red, soaking and dripping and Keagan was nearly frozen with terror. Why was there so much blood?

She patted herself down quickly, searching for any wounds and when she came up with none, she turned to Ellowyn.

No.

Ell was so pale. Keagan reached slowly for her and jumped back. The other woman was so cold… Keagan rushed out of bed, her pajamas slick and clinging to her as she ran for the phone in the kitchen.

The operator on the phone walked her through the steps of checking on Ellowyn. She wasn't waking, but she was breathing. Don't move her, the operator repeated. The medics would be their soon and they would assess her more carefully.

Did Ellowyn have any allergies; was she taking any medicine; could she possibly be pregnant?

Keagan's heart stopped when the man in uniform asked her questions so the others could determine what exactly was causing the bleeding. She stared blank faced, mouth agape, at the medic assistant.

"S-She—" Keagan nodded franticly, her eyes tearing up and throat constricting. "W-We're trying for kids," she explained with a thick voice. "T-They're going to be okay, right? Right?"

"Your partner will be fine after an IV and some rest," one of the other medics spoke up with a sorrowful tone. "But, ma'am, this much blood can only mean she had a miscarriage."

Keagan shook her head. "No. Don't say that," she spat. Her tears were falling down her cheeks, burning them and her nose dripped and she felt so terrible as she held Ellowyn's head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the man said. The others worked silently.

They took Ellowyn by ambulance and Keagan rode with them. The ravenette would need to be observed for a few days to make sure her health returned properly.

Gods. Ellowyn.

The next morning, Ellowyn woke up crying. Keagan was sat next to her bed and she shushed her and pat her head and hands.

"W-Why are we in the hospital?" she asked quietly. She was still pale and her grip on Keagan's hand was weak. "D-Did something happen?"

Keagan frowned and teared up once again. "W-We lost the baby, hon," she said gently. "You had a miscarriage during the night."

"They're gone?"

"I'm sorry," Keagan said brokenly, wrapping Ell in a hug, letting the other cry into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Ellowyn cried for a long time and Keagan tried her best to be strong, but how could she? She'd also lost her babies, even if it wasn't as intimately as Ellowyn. Her babies were gone and… And the nursery was all set up and the crib was built and toys and clothes were already bought…

Oh God.

Ellowyn was released the same day and ordered to bed rest and no heavy lifting or strenuous activity for seventy-two hours. The ravenette had no trouble fulfilling the prescription.

Once they were home again, Ellowyn lay in bed on her side and read or worked on her schoolwork. She didn't talk to Keagan and only ate when the ginger forced her down the stairs, looking the opposite direction of the nursery.

During the week, Keagan called her brother and begged him to help her figure out what to do with the baby things.

"We can't keep them. Ell won't get better if she keeps seeing or thinking about them." Kevin promised to come over and help pack things up and deal with them and so that weekend, Keagan sent Ellowyn to her mother's house for the two days.

Kevin and Keagan packed up the tiny clothes and boxes of diapers and deconstructed the crib and even went so far as to repaint so that the nursery was no longer a nursery and now an office filled with a desk and a swivel chair and lots of boring books that left no trace that a baby was once meant to reside there.

Ellowyn came home that Sunday night to a house smelling of vegetable stew and a clean everything. Her weekend with her mother and father had done wonders on her spirit and the nice surprise from Keagan was wonderful.

"This is a wonderful dinner," she said as the two sat curled on the couch with the television playing a popular new sitcom. The two laughed at appropriate jokes and made fun of the terrible lines.

"It was nothing. Kevin's boyfriend actually showed me the recipe. He's a vegetarian too," Keagan explained with a cheesy smile.

"Well, it was still lovely," Ellowyn said, pecking the ginger's nose. "It was a nice end to a nice weekend."

The two slept on the couch that night after pushing the bowls onto the coffee table and making love. Ellowyn let slip a few tears during and Keagan did her best to make the ravenette feel her very best. There would be no more tears for the lost babies, only smiles and gratefulness that they were at least given a chance.

Keagan didn't show Ellowyn the nursery-turned-office until the next week.

When she did, Ellowyn cried again, a mix of bubbly laughter and sorrowful moans, as she sat in the swivel chair and looked at the half-empty bookcases that sat where the crib once did.

"You can do your work in here," Keagan said softly, having moved around so that she now sat in the chair and Ellowyn sat in her lap. "The room won't become a desert island and we can make it into something that makes us both happy," she explained.

"That was kind of you, Keag," Ellowyn said quietly, kissing the other woman. She sniffed a bit. "But, did you save…"

Keagan scooted the chair and reached down into one of the larger drawers in the desk. Leaning back up she handed a soft plush to Ellowyn. "I knew you would want to keep it so… And we didn't really get rid of some of the stuff. Kev and I donated the diapers and some of the clothes, but we still have the crib and a couple other things. But, yeah…"

Ellowyn smiled as she held the fuzzy rabbit plush in her hands delicately. "Thank you," she said quietly again. She squeezed it and didn't put it down until that night where she placed it onto the side table on her side of the bed.


	80. Basket Race

**Note: Imagine your OTP in a grocery store with Person A running Person B in a shopping cart down all the aisles - Imagineyourotp at tumblr**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Edd's ankle was sprained. It didn't hurt so much, but when he walked on it for a period of time, it began throbbing, but the grocery shopping had to be done!

Kevin had tagged along as his assistant-slash-guard in case he hurt his ankle anymore or fell and also to give him some company to make the chore a bit more social. He followed along behind Eddward as the ravenette pushed the trolley up and down the aisles, hobbling and limping.

After stopping by the bread, Kevin huffed and wrapped a strong grip around Edd's waist, hoisting him up and startling him out of his wits.

"W-What on Earth! Kevin, what are you doing?!" Edd demanded, grappling for balance.

"You're foot's ain't gonna get better if you keep walking on it, Edd. In ya go." And with little more, Kevin dumped Eddward into the trolley neatly next to the loaf of bread.

Gapping, Eddward searched for words as he blushed and pouted as Kevin began pushing the trolley, reading the list and dumping boxes of whole wheat salt-less crackers and bottled sugar-free fruit juice into the basket, leaving Eddward to hurry to sort them into manageable places.

"Kevin, I implore you, let me out of here, it's so embarrassing!" Eddward pulled at his cap, covering his eyes and flushing darker. "Children ride in the trolleys!"

"And so do people with hurt feet."

"It's not even my foot that that is hurt!"

"Whatever." Kevin turned his attention between two tomatoes. "Hey, how do you tell if these are ripe or not?" He squeezed one and Eddward gasped.

"Don't do that, Kevin! You're compromising the fruit!" Eddward grabbed for the tomato and held it delicately. "Tomatoes bruise easily! You have to be gentle!"

Kevin laughed. "Dude, you're so crazy." He bagged a dozen tomatoes and held them out to Edd so he could freak over them.

Reading down the list again, Kevin squinted his eyes and raised a brow. "What's almond milk?"

"I hardly see any need for an explanation, Kevin. Almond milk is milk made from the almond nut. You can find it down the organics aisle."

Kevin groaned. "You're such a dork," he muttered, leaning over the handle and placing a peck on Edd's nose. The hat-clad boy flushed again.

The red-head pushed the trolley towards the organics aisle. He rushed forward and stepped up onto the under-basket, letting the momentum carry them a few feet. Eddward grabbed onto the sides and yelped. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Relax, dork. It's nothing wrong. I do it all the time." And to enunciate, he rushed forward once more and stepped back onto the under-basket.

"D-Don't do that! You could tip the trolley and I would fall out and everything would scatter and there would be a big mess."

"Calm down, dork," Kevin said again. "Nothing bad is gonna happen." He picked up a carton of almond milk and rushed off once again towards the butcher counter.

"Hey, I though you didn't eat meat," he said with a sly smirk. "You know, other tha—"

"Enough!"

Kevin snickered.

"And for your information, Father is quite fond of steak dinners," Edd said with his nose turned away. He scooted around so that he now looked forward as the trolley moved. "Even if I utterly detest the thought of having raw meat in the house." Kevin smirked. The meat was placed in the under-basket, furthest away from Edd who refused to touch it.

Kevin raced down a few more aisles and once had a near miss, almost side-swiping an old man in a motor-buggy, causing Eddward to yelp and hold on for dear life as the basket tipped as Kevin turned too fast.

"I swear, Kevin!"

Kevin mock-gasped. "_The_ Eddward Vincent? Swearing?"

"Oh, you! This is the last time I ever take you shopping with me!"

"You didn't take me, I came of my own will."

"Well then, I henceforth ban you from accompanying me on my grocery journeys."

"Henceforth? Hey! You can't ban me!"

"Oh, I think I can!"

"Oh? And how so?"

"I can withhold certain activities," Edd said with a glare and he turned around in the cart, sorting the cans of fruit and vegetables.


	81. His Mary Jane Watson

**Note: Imagine your OTP has a height difference of over two feet, if they don't already. Or else Person A stands on a crate to be taller. Now they can lean down, curl completely over Person B and give them a Spiderman Kiss without having to hang from anything. OT3 option: Person A stands on Person C's back/shoulders to do this. - Imagineyourotp at tumblr**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Eddward stood at exactly four feet and five inches. He was nearly two whole feet under the average height for men and definitely shorter than most of the ladies he came across.

Good Lord, even Jimmy was taller than him by now! For Jiminy's sakes, Ed had taken to carrying him on his shoulders like a child! Loveable oaf he was, it was terribly embarrassing! Even Eddy, the so-called pipsqueak of the cul-de-sac, was now taller and liked nothing more than to flaunt it in Edd's face with poorly thought out jokes.

He'd once been nearly as tall as Ed, if you could believe it. But they had been children then, all rather short and stubby, but as soon as high school had started, the cul-de-sac children seemed to just shoot up, leaving poor Double D to be as short as Sarah and Jimmy, until they too betrayed him and grew taller.

Oh, now not only was he self-conscious about his hair, but now he was self-conscious about his height and that was not as easy to hide!

Not to mention, the bullies at school used not only his love for academics, but also his lack of height as bait and he'd been on more than one occasion literally stuffed into the half-sized lockers and forced to wait as the janitor clipped the lock, freeing him.

He was the shortest student in Peach Creek's senior graduating year of 2013, even shorter than the young miss who had skipped a couple grades to join them.

Now, of course, Eddward's height did not define him. He still loved school and all that it had to offer him and he loved perusing the library and admiring the trophy cases that held the medals of the academic clubs he'd helped pull through with a victory. He was just short. And he cursed that.

At this time, Eddward was organizing his books in his locker, alphabetizing them and sorting them by time-block when a shadow fell over him, frightening the wits out of him.

"Hey, babe," a suave voice said.

Eddward grabbed at his chest and frowned. "I implore you don't do that, Kevin. You know I don't take surprises well."

"Aww, but it's damn cute when you jump, like a rabbit or something." Kevin said with a smirk as he knelt down next to Eddward and ruffled the hat atop his head.

Eddward frowned. "Please stop that." He finished organizing his locker and stood up. He was not much taller than Kevin as he was crouched down near the floor. "Now, if you don't mind, I have studying to do and I was hoping to make it to the coffee shop before they close." He began trotting off, ignoring the muffled snickering Kevin was trying poorly to hide.

Kevin stood back up, all six feet and eight inches of him. He towered over Edd as they walked down the hall, looking more like a child and parent than boyfriends. Nazz had said something similar to that to him once and he'd been planning the perfect moment to use the daddy-card with Edd. He smirked, Edd all hot and bothered, breathing for "Daddy" to help him with his problems.

Shaking his head of the thoughts before he did anything rash the red-headed basketball player reached down for Edd's hand, taking it with a firm grip that the genius had no strength to wriggle out of. He knew Eddward hated holding hands; it made him seem even more childish when he had to keep his arm held up like a young child would, but Kevin liked to let the public know that this dork was off the market. (That and he'd had his ear chewed off more than once when he tried to put Edd on his shoulders.)

At the shop, Eddward ordered a pumpkin spice latte and warmed his hands around the Styrofoam cup with a smile. Kevin did the same with a black coffee and loads of sugar. The two sat at one of the small tables and Eddward pulled out one of his texts and a folder to start up some homework.

"Not here, Edd," Kevin whined as he hid behind a hand. "People will see."

"I hardly see what is so unattractive about doing work, Kevin," Eddward tutted as he began working on solving a few Chemistry equations. Kevin groaned and rolled his eyes as he sipped his overly-sweet coffee.

Once the drinks were gone, the two headed on their way to the cul-de-sac and home.

"So, I was thinking," Kevin said as they walked along the sidewalk. Eddward laughed behind a hand and the red-head gave him a look. "Anyways, I was thinking you could come with me and my dad when we go to the Big Apple. We're visiting my granddad and all, but I thought you would like to see New York."

Eddward started. "N-New York? Kevin, that's the complete opposite side of the continent!"

Kevin shrugged. "Well, I said I was just thinking. You don't have to, I was just, you know…" He shrugged again.

"But wouldn't I be intruding at all? From what I know, you hardly ever see your grandparents. Would it be fair for you for me to tag along just for the sake of site-seeing?"

"Hell no, it wouldn't not be fair! Er, I mean, yeah, it'd be fine if you came. I already asked Dad and he was fine with it."

"Well, I don't know, I'll have to think on it, but it is a very lovely offer nonetheless."

Kevin smiled brightly. "Good. But you have to promise one thing if you come."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You have to ride on my shoulders when we're walking around New York."

Eddward pouted but gave in to Kevin, if only to avoid a long-winded list of pleading on the athlete's part.

"Could I know when this little trip would be occurring?" Edd asked as they came up to the corner leading into the cul-de-sac.

"Right after graduation. It's sorta my graduating gift from Dad. Tickets are not a problem if you decide to go. He said I could bring someone and, yeah."

"Well, it was very kind of you to think of me first." Eddward tugged the front of Kevin's shirt and the red-head leaned down so Eddward could kiss him. "Well, _au revoir_ for now Kevin," he said, waving as he trotted up the driveway. "I'll get back to you on whether or not I'm able to go!"

Kevin smiled to himself, rocking his head to and fro as he waved back at Edd before crossing the street to his own home.

Kevin didn't have to wait long for Edd's answer. The very next day at school as the two walked to study hall, the short teenager accepted Kevin's offer. The red-head whooped loudly and didn't stop smiling until he was stuck in math class with quadratic equations staring up at him from his desk.

Now all he had left was the wait. Oh Lord, the wait.

For Eddward, the wait didn't take very long. He went about his school days as normal, learning all he could and feeling a little empty when the last bell rung the day of their graduation.

At home, he and Kevin dressed in slacks and button-up shirts to go under their peach graduation robes; black dress shoes peeked out from underneath. Both sets of parents demanded pictures and the two teenagers underwent a thorough photo-session before the two families piled into their cars to drive to the graduation site.

Peach Creek was a tiny town so the graduating class was small as well. After the staff had given their speeches that never really changed as the years passed and Eddward had given his own carefully thought out speech to his class, the wait to walk didn't take very long. Eddward was first, of course. The cul-de-sac children graduating with him cheered from their seats, giving him a loud sendoff as he shook hands with the principal and superintendant. When he posed for a picture with the two men, they both had to crouch a little so the photo wouldn't seem disproportional.

Names kept being called, one after the other and Edd cheered for Ed and Eddy and the other graduators and soon Kevin was being called and Eddward made an effort to be extra loud.

Hats were tossed in the air, flying everywhere, as the graduators cried out happily after crossing their tassels to the left.

Eddward and Kevin met up in the large crowd and struggled to find their friends and family. Ed and Eddy met up with them along the way, big-Ed crying about how they were all grown up, wrapping the two other Eds into an enormous, crushing hug.

The Vincents and the Barrs were off to the far left of the arena patio, away from the majority of the crowd and their sons found them a while later. More pictures were taken and gifts were exchanged. The two families went out to a restaurant and the night was pretty swell, if Eddward had anything to say about it.

* * *

The flight to New York was tedious. Eddward had never been on a plane and though he was excited to visit the major city, the thought of being stuck in a mass transportation vehicle that circulated recycled air did not sit well with him.

He tugged his luggage behind him, as did Kevin and Mr. Barr, and trotted along the two towering gingers. The airport was a fascinating place. People of all ethnicities were mingled together and Eddward found it a humble experience.

Having to remove his feet at security didn't sit well with him either. He insisted placing plastic bags over his socks, ignoring Kevin's pleas that he would look stupid. He would look stupid, alright, as soon as he caught a disease from whatever the floor held. He walked the few feet in the baggies and then quickly placed his shoes back on, ignoring Mr. Barr's chuckles and Kevin's groans.

Mr. Barr had been able to purchase seats right next to each other so the small group did not have to worry about splitting up, much to Eddward's relief. He stuck to Kevin's side through most of the venture through the airport and squeezed in between Mr. Barr and Kevin on the plane. Only just before the plane was to take off did he reveal that he was apprehensive about the flight and Kevin patted his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and searched in Edd's carry on for his Lorazepam. The rest of the seven hour flight.

The giant Miss Liberty statue could be seen as the plane circled the city before landing on the airstrip. Her torch and books and crown and even face were a sight to behold and Eddward hurried to take pictures for his mother.

The New York airport, despite it being very late in the night, was full of movement and the buzz of distant chatter. There were possibly even more people this time.

A cab took the group to their hotel and by the time they were at the check-in, Eddward was leaning heavily on Kevin. The ride up the elevator was quiet, soft muzak playing from the small speakers at the top.

"Alright, boys," Mr. Barr said with a slightly stern face. "I'd like to think I can trust you not to mess around when I give you your own bed." Kevin groaned and Eddward muttered something as he yawned for the hundredth time.

"Alright, alright." Mr. Barr chuckled and headed for the bathroom for a long hot shower after spending the day traveling.

Kevin led Eddward to one of the beds and the short ravenette collapsed into it, sighing softly. "Don't forget out deal, Edd," Kevin whispered into his ear as he tugged the genius's hat off and handing it off Edd's luggage handle. "Get ready to be really tall tomorrow." He kissed the top of his head and then tugged Edd's shoes for him and then went to get ready for bed on his own.

The third day of their trip was reserved specifically for family so the next morning, the group would spend the day exploring the melting pot of a city.

Kevin woke first, a smug grin on his mug as he waited for Edd to wake.

The three ate breakfast in their room and then went over plans and deciding on times to check in on each other, then Kevin dragged Eddward out the door with a backwards wave to his father.

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed as he and Edd stood in the elevator as it rode them down to the ground floor. "Now, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way? I've been waiting too long for this, you know."

Eddward gave an exasperated sigh. "I really thought you had forgotten that silly idea. Really, we'll look ridiculous. And besides, if I were to ride on your shoulders, I could easily hit hanging signs or we could topple over since you would not be used to the extra top weight."

"I think I'm hearing the hard way," Kevin chimed in with a haughty grin down at Eddward who crossed his arms.

"If anyone stares at us, then I demand to be put down immediately," he compromised. "I mean it, Kevin. If I say put me down, do it."

Kevin chuckled, holding the elevator door open and once they had left the front doors, he swept Edd into his arms and hefted him easily onto his shoulders. Eddward startled, not expecting the suddenly grabbing and yelped as Kevin picked him up around the waist. Eddward grappled and held onto Kevin's hair tightly, clenching his thighs around the ginger's neck.

"T-Too tight, Edd," Kevin choked out, prying at his legs. Edd complied and soon the two were off down the sidewalk, breathing issues out of the way.

Eddward didn't hold Kevin's hair so tightly after they had gone a few block and he was assured they wouldn't fall over any second. Instead, he rested his crossed arms on the top of his head.

"Where do you wanna go first, Edd?"

"I guess we could window shop? I don't know what's here so…"

"Well, they have a little of everything."

"Of course, I just meant I've never been so I don't know what to expect."

"It's a lot bigger that what you expect."

"Yes, especially when you've lived in such a tiny town your whole life."

The two ended up in a park. It was small and quiet and unexpected in the middle of the city. Kevin walked down the cobbled paths, Edd still on his shoulders, as they watched the pond and the squirrels.

Edd tapped Kevin's head.

"Hmm?"

"Look up."

"What for?" he asked as he leaned his head up as high as he could without tipping over. He was met with the smiling face of Eddward looking back down at him. Then, Eddward was leaning down and planting an upside-down kiss on him.

When he leaned back up, pecking his nose for good measure, the red-head kept his head tipped back and smiled dumbly. "What was that for?"

"For being such a lovely person."

"Well, then I think I deserve another. For being a kick-ass boyfriend too."


	82. Dark Ages

**Note: Imagine your otp living in a post apocalyptic world. Person B finds out that person A has become pregnant, and must find a way to keep person A and the upcoming baby safe.**

**lol, well... I know nothing about gamma-radiation so... yeah... I hope you like~**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

In textbooks, hundreds of years from now, this time would be known as nothing more than the Dark Ages. Not to be confused with the first superstitious, ignorant years that followed the fall of the Roman Empire, the second Dark Ages was a time that humanity began a new arc in evolution after a terrible gamma-radiation overdose that left millions dead and others changing into something not unlike their original selves.

To be honest, no-body knew what was happening at first when hundreds and thousands of people began dying. Young, healthy humans began dropping dead with little evidence as to why they were dead in the first place.

Once the death-toll hit one million, people around the world began frenzying. No-one was safe. Victims came from third-world countries to monopolized civilizations. Race, gender, religion, nothing mattered.

Scientists and doctors were stumped until one man came up with the idea of a solar flare and the news media ate it up, reporting anything they could scrounge together for the hungry people who sat in their homes, praying they wouldn't be the next to die.

The solar flare, it turned out, was actually gamma-rays coming from an unknown source somewhere around the vicinity of Betelgeuse.

By the time the astrophysicists had been able to determine that, the world, its beings were already dying or changing.

The change, as terrifying as it was to the ignorant people of Earth, was almost entirely unnoticeable. People feared mutation in its most hideous of forms, but the radiation was not changing their features, but their biological make-up.

Human beings were beginning to evolve in a strange sort of way.

Many aspects common to other animals, cats, wolves, dogs, were beginning to show up in humans. Men were beginning to experience the same 'knot' as dog would have when having sexual relations. Women started losing their normal menstrual cycles and began having 'heats'.

As time wore on, some men began having these heat cycles and a similar number of women were being born with phallus's that retracted into their body when not sexually active. Then the first male birth was recorded.

In all the death and mutation, a simple birth was able to shake up the communities still left, distracting them for a short time.

More male births began being recorded, though there weren't many to speak of.

As testing and research went on, it was found the phallus of the women that had no heat cycle or the long deceased menstrual cycle was actually just like the phallus of a male, capable of impregnating the men who experienced heats.

Then, nearly twenty years after the gamma-radiation began, it ended. Not a trace could be found, it simply vanishing as mysteriously as it had come, but the Earth was not to be called safe just yet. Though the radiation had gone and no residual traces could be found, the mutations had not been solely left for the humans. A variety of plants and animals had changed into dangerous predators some poisonous, some unusually aggressive, and some just murderous.

The world was at one of its lowest points in all its billions of years. Its inhabitants were changed and no-one was safe now.

And that's how we find our two protagonists, curled inside of a hollowed tree-trunk, hiding from overly-aggressive mutations of wild dogs and reptiles.

Communities had broken down as the death toll climbed into the billions. Families stuck together and did not venture far. Thieving had become a common occurrence, bands of men and women killing each other for the last of the supplies that were still deemed safe in their rapidly changing world.

As the smaller of the two slept in their little hide-away, the larger stroked along their hair and stomach, hesitating on the growing lump there.

The next morning, when the coast was clear, the two climbed out of the large trunk and began their trek to the next city, on their way to find a more suitable place to call home. So far, every where they'd been, danger was not too far away.

"We need to be quick today, Edd. The map says there's a large city coming up and I don't want to be their long, not after the last time."

"Can we not just go around it, Kevin? I'm sure there are smaller farm towns close-by, judging by the wired-fences. There may be crops growing that were not affected in the radiation. We could use the fresh produce." Eddward glanced at the map in Kevin's hands, a worried look on his face.

"If you want, but it will take longer," Kevin explained, tracing his finger along the roads and looking for any detours. "But if I see anything suspicious, we're going a different way, end of story."

Eddward nodded. "I just hope that our mission will be fruitful. The extra food will come in handy as I fear my vitamin-levels will begin to fluctuate erratically soon if I don't eat something not from a can." He spoke with his hand hovering over his stomach, worrying over the tiny life trying to grow inside of him.

"But if it's too dangerous, we will just have to wait a little longer," Kevin said firmly. "If we can't keep up this allusiveness, then we're screwed."

Eddward nodded quietly again.

The day progressed slowly as the two dragged on through the wooded area next to the paved road. They were a bit of a distance away from the marked road, but still able to tell where it twisted and curved. It wasn't wise to walk marked roads these days, but it they were helpful as they followed the map to what Edd hoped was a farming community.

Cattle greeted them at the end of the small woods. The gentle dairy cows mooed and a small calf wobbled over to Edd who cooed, but hesitated petting the baby, fearing germs and ticks and other unsightly things.

Kevin led them through the pasture, through the herd of cattle, and toward what looked like corn rows. As the large green stalks got closer and closer, lo-and-behold, corn was exactly what it was. Eddward almost started crying as he and Kevin began quickly pulling ears off and stuffing them in every bag they had; Kevin even stuffed a few in his pockets and through his belt.

The two didn't stay long and munched on a few ears as they walked toward their next destination, the next farm over that they hoped was just a bountiful.

A herd of cattle greeted them as well, slight curiosity holding them as they grazed on the grassy pastures. This farm had corn as well, and the two left feeling a bit put-out.

The day wrapped up quickly and Kevin was hurrying to find a suitable shelter for the night. Sleeping in the open wasn't safe and was only going to be a last-resort.

Eventually he found an old tree-house with a rickety set of old steps nailed into the trunk. Kevin helped Eddward climb in and then he went about securing the hole in the floor that was the exit. That night, the two ate a few more ears of corn and slept peacefully.

When Edd woke up the next morning, Kevin was going over the map again. Beside him, a list of items has obviously been worked on; things crossed out and added that hadn't the day before.

"Have some more corn, Edd," Kevin mumbled, waving to one of the bags. "We're gonna leave in a while. There's a river and we can bathe if you want."

"Don't you think it's getting a tad bit cold for bathing in the river?" Edd asked as he shucked the corn cob.

"Nah. It'll be fine as long as we dry off and bundle up after. But, I know you must be dying for a bath, so I was just wondering."

"Thank you, Kevin."

The river, turned out, was more like a creek, and barely even that. The tiny trickle of water that struggled to flow down a path once paved by larger water was disheartening. Eddward frowned at it as they walked along downstream towards the next town, past the city.

Days and weeks and months went by. Food was scarce and Edd's stomach grew, causing more and more problems in their travels. Kevin was worrying as the days went on for the time the baby would come. A crying infant would only lead to trouble. But if they could make it to the coast and Kevin had everything he needed from his list, he was pretty sure they could have a fighting chance.

Speaking of which: "We're gonna need to find a hardware store," Kevin informed Edd as they continued on their trek.

"Whatever for?" Eddward asked from beside the red-headed young man.

"I need a hammer and some other things. Nothing big, just a couple supplies."

"Will it be safe to venture into such a store? I'm sure hardware supplies are on the low as of late." He suddenly stopped and bent over, grasping Kevin's arm and heaved heavily, spitting up some of the food they'd eaten last night. "Oh dear. I'm sorry." Edd wiped at his mouth and crouched down, wrapping arms around his stomach.

Kevin dropped down too, resting a hand on Edd's shoulders. "Are you alright? I thought we were past morning sickness," he said worriedly.

"I-I'm not sure," Edd said as he switched between panting and taking deep breaths. "I don't know much on this type of pregnancy," he admitted. "But, when mother was pregnant with me, she told me that she would get sick from time to time. Nothing to worry about."

Kevin heaved a thankful sigh. "Well, are you alright to walk some more? We really shouldn't be out in the open like this."

He helped heave Eddward back up, the ravenette grasping his lower back as he panted again. Eddward's thin physique, almost malnourished due to the conditions he and Kevin had been living in for the past few months, made his swollen stomach jut out and look awkward on his gangly body.

"Oh dear," he moaned quietly, a pained look screwed on his face. "M-My back seems out of sorts today."

Kevin got Edd to lean on him and the two hobbled away into the woods, looking for a place to hunker down until morning. They found another large trunk to sleep in and Kevin nested Eddward inside with their blanket and a couple giant leaves, giving him some canned fruit to suck on while Kevin started up a small fire to warm up a can of beans for dinner.

"If I've been counting days correctly," Eddward spoke up as Kevin tended to the kindling, puffing air to start the fire. "I should give birth in no less than two months." Kevin sat up and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Edd nodded. "That's too soon. We have to get across the water to the island! And find food and make sure our home is safe. The baby won't survive if we don't get to the island."

"Don't say things like that, Kevin," Eddward admonished sternly. "How do you even know that your island plan will work out? How do you know that the island is deserted? What if many others have thought the same? We could be heading right to a trap and then we all will be dead!"

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"Only because you are so caught up in your own that you don't accept any others!"

"My plan will work," Kevin said with finality. He turned back around to the fire, opening the can of beans and heating it up. When it was warmed he ate his fill and gave the rest to Edd, still not looking or speaking to him.

The couple, for the next month, was on thin ice around each other. Eddward would glance at Kevin, wondering if what he said would set the red-head off into a rant, winding himself and upsetting Eddward, leaving him to wallow in his own pity, only to do the same thing an hour later.

Kevin had his hammer and his box of nails and other carpentry items. The map and compass were in his hand and around his neck, wearing from the use Kevin was putting them through. Overhead a seagull flew, telling them that the coast wasn't far off. The map Kevin read said the same.

Once they got to the water, all they needed was a boat and then they were home-free!

Eddward was resting again as Kevin read over the map and went over their supplies for the hundredth time that day. The final steps of his pregnancy were taking their toll on Eddward and he was not able to walk very far before needing another rest.

"Kevin?"

Kevin didn't answer, tracing his finger over multiple routes to different boat houses and harbors.

"Kevin?"

Again he didn't answer, not really even paying attention.

"I don't feel so good." And with that, Eddward was out cold, slumping over and dropping their last fruit tin, spilling the peaches and orange slices all over himself.

Kevin jumped up, fretting over him, patting and shaking, repeating his name. "Edd, Edd wake up! Argh." The red-head shook his hands off the wet they'd pressed on. Edd's entire bottom half was soaked. But, didn't that mean—?

"Edd, Edd, c'mon! I'm sorry! Wake up!" He started tugging at Eddward's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them off as he shook the unconscious young man. "No, no, no, no."

"W-What…?"

"Edd, Edd, you're all wet, your water—I think the baby's coming!"

"What! Oh Lord!" Eddward felt around himself, touching his stomach and wincing at the wetness. "But, Mother said she had contractions. I-I don't feel anything! Kevin!"

"J-Just hold on, Edd," Kevin said hurriedly as he bundled the blanket up and put it behind Eddward's back. "Uh, just lay down and uh, hold my hand and… God, I don't know!"

Eddward began panting frantically. "O-Oh! Th-There's a contraction!" He jumped and winced. "Oh dear!"

"Take deep breaths," Kevin ordered, petting Eddward's hand. "Deep breaths and uh… God damnit! What do we do?"

"I-I'm not very –arg – well versed in birthing processes, Kevin," Edd bit out. He panted some more, alternating between that and deep breathing with Kevin.

"W-Well, when your contractions get worse, tell me," he said, not moving from Edd's side.

The contractions Eddward experienced began coming closer together as the hours dragged on. He would moan when they came, gripping Kevin's hand tight and increase his deep breathing.

"Oh Lord, please let this be over soon," he moaned as another contraction ran its course. "Kevin!"

"Shh, shh, babe. I bet it's almost over."

"Do you see a child?" Edd bit out, squeezing Kevin's hand tightly and glaring at him. "It's not almost over!

"Oh! Ngh!"

"Edd? What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"P-Pushing!" Eddward cried as he tightened his abdomen and pushed. "Oh, Lord! D-Do you see anything? I-I believe the head should come first." He clenched his teeth and pushed again. "Look!"

Kevin tugged his hand from Edd's grip and crawled towards Edd's bottom half, slightly terrified at what may be happening.

"Uh, I, uh, I see—I think it's the head? Maybe?"

"Good. W-When it gets further along, hold underneath it, but don't, for the love of God, tug," ordered Edd.

"Right. Uh…" Kevin maneuvered so he was sat in front of Edd, watching the tiny head push out of his mother's body.

A whole head of bright red hair popped out, showing Kevin that his first child had his hair. Edd pushed more and the baby soon slipped out and Kevin held the baby, more than slightly grossed out by the umbilical cord. He bundled the baby in one of his shirts and handed him over to Edd, using his pair of shears to cut the cord before doing so, par Edd's instructions. Twenty minutes later, Edd birthed a placenta, something Kevin thought came right out of a horror movie. He shuddered and thanked every god that existed that that hadn't come out of him.

Edd held the baby in his arms, cooing softly, panting and smiling. "He's so handsome," he said breathlessly. Edd's hands shook lightly. He offered Kevin the baby and moments later, he was out again.

"God damnit! Edd!" Kevin shook his shoulders roughly and slapped his cheeks gently. "C'mon, Edd. Wake up!"

"Mmm."

"Wake up, Edd. Look at your baby. Wake up!"

Eddward struggled to open his eyes and watch the two ginger heads. "S-Sorry," he mumbled. "But I don't feel so well."

"You can rest, just don't pass out like that, Edd. It scares me."

"Can't help it."

The little baby cried as his parents talked, or more, Kevin talked and tried to keep Edd awake for a while more. He let Eddward hold the baby, holding his arms underneath in case Eddward fainted again.

They would name him later, Kevin decided. Neither had really thought of what to call their baby. One, they had no idea what they had been having, and two, there were more important things than daydreaming over baby names as they trekked the dangerous ruins of their once civilized life.

Kevin tucked the baby in the trunk next to Edd, wrapping their blanket around the two and nesting a few of the large leaves over that. Kevin picked up the placenta with another leaf, gagging, and hiding it far away from them so if anything smelled the blood, they may be swayed to that and not them.

The red-head went over his list and plan once more, looking over his supplies and for the first time, questioning whether it would work and the island they would eventually wash up on was safe for their baby and Eddward. What if it wasn't? What if there were people there who were hostile to outsiders? Would they even make it to the island?


	83. What could have been and what is

**Note: Ugh... Tests... Anyways, I'm very proud of this one. : )**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Edd could have gone to college. He could have gone to school and learned and become something, damnit! But he hadn't and now he was stuck here with Kevin in this no-where town with a dead-end job, a tiny apartment and enough money to just scrape by.

Edd could have been someone! He could have made some break in the science community and been published in journals and given speeches at conventions and probably won a Nobel Prize, but no, he stayed with Kevin and now he worked at the book store and dealt with snotty teenagers who didn't understand that no, he couldn't legally sell them _Playboy _because they were underage and no, he was not going to turn a blind eye and if they thought he was a prude and a bastard, then so be it.

Edd could have found someone better. He was too good for Kevin; too smart; too nice; too patient; too loving. But no, he was stuck at Kevin's side, known in the tiny town as the red-head's arm candy, the young man who made a perfect housewife.

Edd could have done so much more if he hadn't been so stubborn. He didn't have to stay with Kevin, he hadn't been forced. He had his free-will and he could have escaped this dusty life to go explore the world, discovering exciting things in all corners of the globe, but he hadn't and he lived in this tiny town doing the same thing every day, sunrise to sunset. Nothing exciting happened here, unless you count that one time old Miss Goethe's poodle had been mauled by a coyote. But that was old news and Miss Goethe already had a new dog and never talked about Poochie anymore.

When Kevin got home from his job at the local garage, covered in motor oil, smelling of sweat and fuel, and found Eddward curled on the couch, empty tea mug and book laying on the coffee table, he couldn't help but feel in the deepest part of his gut this horrible guilt that Edd could have been so much more than his boyfriend, the guy who made pasta every Friday and sent the Church group a pie every Sunday, or that one young man who was good at suggesting a good read.

How could Edd be so happy when he knew that he could be so much more? Something better? Kevin thought Edd was a stronger man than him for not ever getting up and leaving. If Kevin had the chance to be something, he probably would have taken it and not looked back, everyone else be damned.

But Edd was better than that. He had a heart and a conscious. Even if something made him hurt on the inside, he would smile for everyone else and not let them worry over him. His damn kindness and courtesy wouldn't let him be so selfish as to just pack up and leave without a trace.

Kevin would lay a blanket on Edd as he was curled on the couch, kissing his temple and go to the fridge to sift through take-out boxes for something edible. Not long after, though, Edd would stumble in, rubbing his eyes and offering to cook something. Kevin would decline and heat up some questionable Chinese and send Edd to the bedroom if he was so tired.

When he stumbled in the bed himself, Edd would curl up to him, kissing his cheek or nose or lips and run his hands softly through his hair and down his sides. He would hum and sometimes they made love and sometimes they would just sleep, but they would always ensure one another that they were loved.

On Saturdays, when both Kevin and Edd had the day off, Edd would throw things into the slow cooker and the two would lay around the house, catching up on sleep or work or stay in bed until the sun was down.

Edd didn't talk about school much. He took a few classes online from the community college, just a few each semester because they couldn't afford much and Eddward didn't feel much like accepting scholarships or grants for such a small schedule.

Kevin knew he loved the classes, working on them any time he could. They couldn't be so challenging for Eddward. He was a certified genius (or so says Kevin) and definitely the smartest person he'd ever met. A couple associate courses couldn't be that complicated and definitely not for Eddward.

Kevin had once told Eddward if he ever wanted to leave, he could with no questions asked. He'd sat the ravenette down at the table as they ate dinner, something Edd had whipped up quick, and told him so seriously. Eddward frowned and shook his head, declining the offer and told Kevin he could never leave, not unless Kevin came with.

Kevin couldn't come with. The whole reason Edd was stuck was because of him. If Edd was to leave, he would have to go alone or else he would just be dragged down again. If Edd left, he would go for all or nothing and Kevin would make sure he had a short-cut for the all.


	84. Dolls watching Dolls

**Note: Well, I can honestly say that I'm in love with Criminal Minds. And just in time to follow the newest season~  
Also, more zombie posts may come up since The Walking Dead starts tonight~!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Edd, I think I'm in love."

"What?"

"I-I may have to leave you."

"What?!"

"For Derek. He's so… He's so, ungh."

"What!"

"Just look at him!"

"I am looking, but I am most certainly not seeing! How on this green Earth could you not see that Reid is obviously the more attractive of the two?"

"No way. Derek has this body that only he could pull off." Kevin moaned again, laughing as Edd puffed his cheeks, glancing back at the television screen.

"Reid has much more than physical attraction. He's educated and something to be very much admired," he sniffed.

"Not when you look like that." Kevin motioned to Derek who was chasing after an unsub with a mask, running into the woods and going in for the tackle. Kevin groaned again, cackling when Edd ruffled in his seat.

"Be that as it may, Reid is by far the most attractive of this specific FBI task force. I for one cannot understand how he is not run down with anonymous messages of love."

"Please, Derek wouldn't let him be so bothered by useless letters."

"At least we can agree on something." Eddward settled back into his seat in the crook of Kevin's arm that was along the back of the couch.

The red-head laughed as the episode ended. "God, though. You would make a good Reid."

"How so?"

"Well, you're both smart."

"And he is also acutely mentally jaded. I like to think my mind is of sound functioning."

"There's that, I guess. But you both have kinda longish hair. I dunno, I just think you two are similar."

"Well, with that thinking, I would say Derek is somewhat like you, Kevin. You're both athletic and you both are very smart as well."

"Only thing different is we got together. Derek doesn't have the balls to ask Reid out." Eddward gave him a warning look for his language.

The next episode was well into its plot and the two watched without really following the story. Kevin held Edd to his side and Eddward leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder, giggling at a line or two every now and again.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think, well, if it's not too much trouble or too awkward… Um, could we maybe, only if you want to of course!"

"What, dork?"

"I think I would like to do something different tonight."

"Tonight? As in…"

"I believe it is called role-play," Edd said with a dark blush, not looking away from the screen where Hotch was debriefing the team.

Oh. Oh. Oh!

"Oh?"

"M-Maybe… I would like to make our 'ship' as you call it, a little more interesting."

Kevin smiled to himself. "If ya want. You're gonna have to act, you know that right, Edd? Talking and all that."

"I-I know." Eddward nodded. "M-Maybe this could also help me become less timid as well?"

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I like your timid self in bed. It's adorable as fuck."

"Kevin."

"Adorable as duck."

"That's fine, I guess."

"I hope Reid's ready," the red-head said quietly as he turned the volume on the television up. "Because Derek is."


	85. Jib De Lerou

**Note: Here it is! Fianlly! After months of staring at the name, I have finally written something for Jib! Jib - you know - Ed's imaginary friend? Oh I love Jib~ I claim Jib's last name 'De Lerou' as my fanon. I can't say I've seen any fanart/fanfiction with Jib in it so I hope people even remember him!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jim liked going to Uncle Ed's house. When Daddy and Papa took him over for playtime, he got to see his bestest cousin ever. And not only because he was his only cousin. Jim liked Jib. He wasn't like Plank who was quiet and did whatever Jim told him to. Jib liked to be loud and rough and get dirty and he didn't handle Jim like he was a baby even though Jib was a whole two years older than him.

Jib came up with the best games ever and Jim liked to play them because he could make up rules with Jib. They would climb the trees and mess with the fish in Uncle Ed's pond and twirl in the swivel chairs until they were ready to puke. Jim loved playing with Jib.

Daddy and Papa didn't like it when Jim came home with bruises after spending the day playing with Jib. Jib was rough and too rowdy with their child, but they couldn't say that to Edd. Besides, Jim loved playing with his cousin and from what they'd seen Jib had never meant to hurt his little cousin. He was just a boy who liked to get dirty just as much as their own son.

Daddy always told Jim to make sure not to scuff his shoes or rip his shorts or get caught on a branch by his sweater. Daddy always worried when he played with Jib. Papa pat his shoulder and told him to not push it too hard or get scraped up too bad. Jim liked it when Papa said that.

Plank didn't really like Jib. Of course, he would never say that out loud when Jim was around. He liked Jim too much to risk upsetting his little friend by saying something mean about his cousin.

But Jib, to Plank, took advantage of Jim. He was older and Jim did everything he said, even if he didn't realize it. Even when Jim's Daddy told him to be careful, as soon as Jib had him, the two would throw all abandon to the wind.

And when Jim played with Plank and he saw the bruises on his arms or the scrapes on his knees, he couldn't help but feel a little angry that Jib was so rough with his friend. Jim was special and apparently Jib just didn't realize that.


	86. First Snow

**Note: Bleh. Well, here's some more Keagan/Ellowyn and now presenting male!Nazarie! Marvel/Nash - Marvel = Marie and Nash = Nazz. So original. hurr hurr**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ellowyn tugged on her tights underneath her ankle-length skirt. The weather was beginning to cool down and her bare legs would get too cold too quickly if she didn't. Over her button-down, she pulled on an insulated jacket and then fuzzy earmuffs and her mittens. She made sure to pack a spare pair for Keagan who she knew would not be wearing any when they met on the sidewalk. Last to go on was a long purple scarf and Ellowyn was ready to head out the door.

Just like she'd known, Keagan was standing, shivering on the sidewalk, a light jacket her only protection from the cold. Ellowyn sighed and tossed the mittens at the red-head with a small smile.

"T-Th-Thanks, Elle," Keagan said through her chattering teeth.

"Honestly, Keagan," Ellowyn chided. "If you catch a cold, then I'm not taking care of you. It will be your own fault. Are Marvel and Nash here, yet?"

"Nash texted they'd be here in a few. They're probably getting one off in either of their houses."

Ellowyn swatted Keagan. "Don't be rude."

"Hey, dudes!"

Elle and Keagan turned around to see Nash with a raised hand and the other looped around Marvel's crossed arms, dragging him down the sidewalk. "Sorry we're late. We had stuff to do." He smiled mischievously and Marvel scoffed.

Elle was glad to note that the two boys were adequately dressed to face the incoming winter weather. Keagan really should follow their lead more often.

"I told you," the red-head whispered.

"Oh, Elle! You look totally cute!" Nash complimented. "Keag, though…" He pretended to shudder and the red-head hit his shoulder.

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Are we just going to stand out here or what? I'm freezing!" Marvel grumbled. He pulled his knit hat down over his ears and fixed it so that his blue bangs stuck out over his eyes. He stuffed his fingers in his armpits.

Keagan looped an arm similarly through Ellowyn's and the two couples began walking down the sidewalk, going the short distance from their suburban homes to the local high school.


	87. All Hallows

**Note: In honor of All Hallow's Eve, here's some poor attempt at something scary. We all love Halloween, but let's give the days succeeding it some recognition as well. The first of November is All Saints Day and the second is All Souls Day, just as creepy, if you ask me~ : )**

**Happy Hallowmas!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kevin had only wanted to give Edd a good time. To take him to a fancy restaurant, maybe have a drink or two, soft music and low light, then they could go to the abandoned park and then Kevin would show Edd the little box he'd been hiding for the past week.

And everything had gone swell, really and truly perfectly until the park. They'd eaten a fancy-schmansy dinner and drank a bottle of red wine. Hands were not able to keep to themselves during the drive to the park and Kevin was just about ready to pop the question after he and Edd had had a hot and heavy make-out session when there was a loud knock on the window on the passenger's side.

Edd spooked, hitting his head on the ceiling and ribbing himself with the steering wheel. There was a second knock.

"What?" Kevin called out, cracking the window just a tiny bit.

There wasn't an answer.

"Who was that?" Edd whispered crawling off of Kevin and sitting squished to his side, not nearing the passenger door. Kevin double checked the locks.

"Probably some kid." The red-head leant over Edd to look out the window. "I think he's gone."

"C-Can we leave now?"

Kevin sighed. "Ya." But when he went to turn the key in the ignition he got nothing. The engine didn't even try. He cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna look under the hood real quick."

"Try one more time. Sometimes a car just needs time," Edd offered, holding a hand on Kevin's thigh. "I don't want you going out there."

"Okay, Edd. I think big-Ed's movies are getting to you. How about we lay off the monster movies for a while, huh?"

"No, really, Kevin. I have a bad feeling. Just try the ignition once more."

Kevin sighed and made a dramatic show of trying to turn the engine, but once again there was not even a rumbling.

"Okay, just lock the doors. I'll be fine." Kevin pulled the lever and popped the hood. He leant over to Edd and pecked his cheek. "Worry wart."

Edd puffed his cheeks. "Well, one of us has to."

Everything was still fine after that. Kevin looked under the hood. Everything looked in working order. Except for… Kevin scratched his head and leaned in closer. Was that tape over the—

The next thing Kevin knew, his head was being pushed forward and his forehead was smashed against the car parts and he slipped into the darkness.

When he came too, his head pounding and his eyes burning like a bitch, Kevin still couldn't see anything. It was dark, but he sure as hell knew he wasn't in his bed with Edd. Speaking off.

"Edd. Eddward."

"Hnn."

"Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. Where are we?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"T-There was a man in a mask… He—I opened the door. I don't know why. I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine, Edd. Can you move at all? You're not like, tied up or anything?"

"N-No."

"Good. Try scooting over towards me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, my head just stings a bit."

"What did he do to you?"

"He bashed my head forward on the car."

"I thought I heard a thump… I'm sorry, Kevin."

Kevin felt a cold, timid touch on his elbow and jumped a bit. "It's fine, Edd." He felt his hand around in the dark and wrapped it around Edd's waist, pulling him closer.

"I-I'm scared," Edd whispered.

"It's alright," he shushed. "It'll be alright."

They sat in the darkness for a long time. Neither had a watch and their phones were missing. Neither knew how long they'd been out. And they only finally were able to learn what the time of day was when a door creaked was loudly open and a shadowy figure loomed over them, stomping into the room and shutting the door once more, stealing the sunlight away.

"Are we hungry?" The man asked, tossing a package toward Kevin and Edd. He chuckled and flipped a light switch on. "You really shouldn't sit in the dark. It'll damage your eyesight."

The man was wearing a mask, Kevin could see after his eyes came to focus. It was a cliché black ski mask that he didn't even think people used outside of B-movies and the occasional Batman flick.

"Who are you," he asked with a strong voice.

"Oh, I don't think that matters much, now does it. I think a better question would be where am I? Or why am I here? Why did I choose you?

"Why, then?"

"Why not?"

Kevin growled and Edd held onto his elbow, pressing himself to his side.

"Now, we don't want to be scaring the angel, now would we? He looks much better with a smile on that doll-face."

"Shut up," Kevin demanded. "Don't you say a word about him."

"Or what? You'll beat me up? I think we already figured out who would get the upperhand."

"Because catching someone in a blitz attack is so hardcore!" Kevin scrambled to his feet, spreading them into a steady position and holding his fists at the ready.

"Now, I don't think fighting the man who's holding you captive is a very wise idea," the man taunted. "How do you know if I don't have an accomplice? I could have other men waiting upstairs to back me up should anything messy happen."

"Sit down, Kevin," Edd spoke up. His voice was hesitant and quiet and strained and Kevin felt his heart shudder. He had to protect Edd right now, not go off the handle like some animal.

"Listen to angel, Kevin," the man said. "He's the smart one."

Kevin growled again, but sat back down, keeping Edd behind him. He watched as the man exited the room and they heard a click and knew a lock was now set in place.

"Don't talk to him," Edd said softly. "When you communicate, that only leaves grounds for him to manipulate you. Just stay quiet when he's here." Edd ran a hand over Kevin's arms and got him to lie his head in his lap. "You're forehead's still bleeding."

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Edd sighed and tugged his sweater off and pushed the sleeve to Kevin's head to staunch the bleeding so it could start to heal. Kevin mumbled and he soon found himself slipping back into the darkness.

Kevin woke to the sounds of Edd sobbing. It was muffled, but he could never ignore that sound. Edd wasn't a crier. It took a hell of a lot to make the dork cry.

"Edd?" He sounded sluggish even to his muddled brain and he knew he must have hit his head a little harder than he'd thought. "Edd baby?"

Edd hiccupped and whimpered. "I-I'm right here, Kevin," he said quietly.

Kevin lifted his head. The light was still on, but it was dim and he had to squint to make out the outline of his boyfriend. "What's wrong? Did he come back?"

Edd shook his head. "D-Don't worry about me. Y-Your head though… I think you may have a concussion. You shouldn't sleep. You could slip into a comatose state for an indefinite amount of time," Edd rambled off.

"He did touch you, didn't he," Kevin said, ignoring Edd's worries about himself. He swore loudly and Eddward made a noise between a sob and a choked moan.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Edd," he growled. "But I'll make him sorry." He pulled himself to a crouched position and crawled like a baby towards the sounds of Edd's whimpering. "Don't think about it, Edd. It's done and it won't happen again. I'm here."

"You were still out and he came and I tried to fight him but I couldn't. H-He said that if I didn't stop he'd shoot you. He had a gun, Kevin. It was on his belt and I tried to get it, but he kept hitting me and then he—" Edd broke off with another sob. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, shh. It's alright, baby. You did good trying to fight him. That's all I could ask for. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"He said he'd be back soon. That was a while ago."

Kevin ran a hand through Edd's hair. It was getting oily so they must have been there in that room for at least a full twenty-four hours, if not a little longer.

"I-I want to go home," Edd whispered. "And lie in our bed and stay there."

"We will. We'll get out of this and we can stay in bed and eat take-out and watch those chick-flicks that you like."

"They should be missing us soon."

Kevin started. "Ya. Eddy'll be snooping around the house in no-time, if he hasn't already. And when he can't find us, he'll call the police and they'll start looking. They'll find the car and get fingerprints or something and they'll do some lab shit and they'll find us. We'll be out of here in no-time."

"That's very vague."

"It's something though."

The door opened once again hours later. Edd was sleeping with his head on Kevin's lap and Kevin was stroking his dirty hair. He glared up at the man who set down more energy bars and a couple bottles of water. The man left after that and didn't come back for a long time.

Edd lapped down the last drops of the water in the last bottle. They wet his tongue for a moment, but it didn't do any good as it still stuck to the roof of his mouth. The energy bars had only gone so far and they'd even gone and licked the wrappers for crumbs after the third day.

"I want to go home."

"I know, Edd," Kevin ground out. He was kneading his stomach to make the hunger pains go away for now. "But complaining is not gonna help."

Edd whined under his breath and wrapped his arms around his knees. He buried his head in the crook and sniffled quietly.

Kevin shook his head. He knew Edd was just scared. Hell, he was scared! And Edd's whimpering shouldn't have put him so on edge, but for some reason he just couldn't take another moan about being scared or afraid or he'd explode.

Kevin did the same as Edd and pulled his knees to his chest. And that's when he felt it.

The red head stuffed his hand into his front left pocket and pulled out the tiny, velvety box he'd meant to give to Edd almost a week ago on their date.

Well, now was as good a time as any.

"Edd."

"Hm?"

"Edd, scoot over here. I have something to show you."

Edd's head snapped up. "What? Did you—"

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing like that, but I have something to give you. Now come here."

Edd scrambled to his feet and hurried to Kevin's side. "What? What is it?"

"One our date. After dinner, in the park, I was gonna do something."

"What?"

"I-I was going to ask you to marry me." He held up the little box with the silver band up for Edd to see. "I-I was going to do the whole kneeling thing and hold your hand—But I think we could do with a little happy right now." He choked on a laugh, his eyes red and watery.

Edd smiled sadly. He snatched the box and slipped the band on. "Of course I'll marry you, you imbecile." Edd pressed sticky kisses to Kevin's face, lips, eyes. "I love you so much, Kevin. So much."

Kevin held onto Edd, rubbing his back and arms and twisting the band over Edd's finger. "I love you too, Edd."

The emaciated bodies of Eddward Vincent and Kevin Barr were found two miles apart from each other on December 14, 2013. Eddward's left ring finger was missing as well was Kevin's. On the plains of their stomach and chest, the words 'Leviticus' and 'In God's Hands' were etched with a knife of some kind post-mortem. Bruising around their necks as well as the broken collarbones on Eddward, suggested the kidnapper used strangulation as the cause of death.

Additional bruising on Kevin's arms and torso suggested he put up a hell of a fight before he was capacitated. A crack on the back of Eddward's skull told the coroner that his death had been a blitz attack, maybe he'd been turned around or asleep at the time the attack began.

The bodies were identified by Kevin's parents and Eddward's friends. They were buried soon after next to each other in the Peach Creek local cemetery.

The unidentified subject was never found.


End file.
